RWBY: As The Crow Flies
by Cyanide-Princess
Summary: Brynn Westwood used to be a Huntress. Now, she needs to become a Huntress once again. Under the guidance of Qrow Branwen, she's slowly getting stronger, but when she becomes the Winter Maiden, she and Qrow must fight for their lives to stop the White Fang using her to resurrect the evil Salem. (Set several years after current RWBY cannon.) Qrow B x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER ONE..._**

 ** _Hi guys, RWBY fanfic starting here. This is a pilot right now so I'm sorry if the chapters are short. I hope you guys will stick with it for me. For those that didn't see it in the description, this fic is set roughly three years after the current RWBY canon, so Ruby would be around eighteen years old. Enjoy!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

My joints creaked as I dragged myself out of bed. Training yesterday was brutal, and my sore body was a stark reminder of how much faster I needed to be. Qrow Branwen was a demigod in the arena. His scythe flashed too fast for the eye to follow, and he was deceptively light on his feet. I could still feel the throb in my chest where he'd roundhouse kicked me to the ground. He'd shot me a crooked smile and offered me a hand up. ' _Better luck next time, kid'_ he'd said before hauling me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes in the dark, shrugging on my Huntress gear. Grabbing my weapon, I kicked the door shut and headed out. No doubt Qrow would be late, or drunk. Probably both. Besides, maybe being early was a good thing after yesterday. A few laps around the training grounds would stretch out my bruised limbs.

I strode through the halls and out onto the arena floor. To my surprise, Qrow was already there, jogging at a steady pace.

"Working on your cardio?"

"Something like that." He looked tired. Dark circles weighed heavy under his eyes and his hair was ruffled. He slowed to a stop beside me and pulled his huge sword out of the dirt. "You're early."

"So are you. Did you even sleep?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead." He swung the weapon round, balancing it on his shoulder as he shoved his other hand deep into his pocket.

"Aren't combat trainers meant to be alert when they're teaching?"

"I could kick your ass blindfolded, what difference does it make?" I caught the crooked smile he sent my way and laughed.

"Asshole."

"We're not weapons training today anyway." He walked to the side of the arena and propped his weapon up out of the way, holding his hand out for mine. I clutched the double-blade to my chest for a second, before reluctantly letting him take it. As the blade left my hand, the glowing blue vine work on its hilt dulled to silver. He raised his eyebrows, bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"Shut up," I grumbled. He snorted and laid my weapon aside. "What _are_ we doing then?"

"Close combat." He removed his cape and dumped it by his sword. "No armour. You need to learn to protect yourself." I swallowed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He was gonna kick my ass into next week. He slipped the garment off and hung it from the hilt of his sword, rolling his shoulders to loosen them. The muscles in his neck hitched as he cracked it, and I felt my heart thump nervously. There was no way I could take him in a fight. As he cracked his knuckles, I unfastened my gauntlets, ignoring the steady thrum of my pulse.

"Did your shirt really count as armour?" I asked, gesturing at the thin vest he was wearing.

"You ever wonder why I always wear the same thing?"

"Because armour is expensive and you prefer to buy whiskey?"

"Smart ass. The only protection I need is the Dust sewn into the shirt. It regenerates my aura faster. I find armour heavy and my weapon weighs enough." He gestured at the huge sword leaning against the wall.

"Huh, I never knew you needed Dust to fight." He shrugged, and the muscles in his broad shoulders shifted beneath his skin. A shiver of fear ran down my back; Qrow was built for war.

"With my semblance Dust can be the difference between life and death." He shot me a smile. "Besides, I look good in shirts."

"So _that's_ what it's really about." I dropped my gear on the ground. Without the shin guards attached, my boots felt oddly light.

"Half the fun of being a Hunter is looking good," he answered. "Ladies love it." I threw my jacket at him.

"Pig!" He chuckled, tossing it to the side with our stuff. I'd cut out my tongue before admitting he looked good. The idea stuck in my throat like tar. He ran a hand through his dark hair and beckoned me forward.

"Anyway, I should teach you something before Ozpin gets here."

"Ozpin's coming?" I whined. Great, my ass-kicking would have an audience.

"Yeah, said he had a job for us so I told him we'd be here." He walked into the middle of the arena. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya," he said over his shoulder. I saw my chance and rushed forward while his back was turned, swinging a fist down towards his shoulder. He blocked it with his elbow like it was nothing, his other arm swinging round as he spun. His fist connected heavily with my arms as I covered up and rolled away.

"Rule number one," he said, holding up a finger as we circled. "Don't underestimate your opponent." He lunged forwards and sent a kick into my thigh, driving me to the ground. I gritted my teeth and rolled away, trying to give myself space. When I found my feet he was already on me, sending a flurry of elbows and knees anywhere he could reach, forcing me to cover up and back away again. As my arms began to throb with the effort of fending him off, I took a desperate chance and bobbed under his next swing, spinning to face away from him as I ducked. His chest collided with my back and I used his forward momentum to hook my arms around his shoulders and throw him over me. It was going well until he got a grip on my wrists. I barely had time to gasp as he landed perfectly on his feet and tossed me over his head like a football.

"Rule number two," he said as I bounced off the dirt. "Think before you act. If your opponent is bigger than you, don't use your body weight to attack. A bigger guy can throw you further, like I just did."

"You said you were gonna go easy on me," I groaned, flexing my shoulder as I stood. While I was bruised and sweating, Qrow was unruffled. He stood in front of me with one hand resting casually on his hip.

"I _am_ going easy on you. If I wasn't you'd be in the Infirmary by now."

"Don't I know it," I muttered. He waited for me to attack, planting his feet a little further apart. I was aching and tired but I obeyed and advanced on him again. I chose my attacks carefully this time, forcing him to block. I could see the smile on his face as he watched me get angrier. Every time he slapped my hands away I let out a frustrated grunt. And then, finally, I landed a blow. My foot struck his face, opening a small split along his cheekbone. His grin grew wider as a thin line of red seeped from the wound.

"It's been a while since I've seen my own blood. Well done, kid." He wiped the back of his hand across the cut and his aura began to glow faintly. When it faded, his cheek was perfect again. Movement to our right caught his attention. His expression darkened and he went to collect his shirt. I watched as he buttoned it back up, disappointed by the sight. I looked away quickly, busying myself with my own armour before anybody noticed my rosy cheeks.

"Good afternoon Qrow, Brynn." Ozpin's greeting was pleasant as he walked towards us. His latest form, a boy named Oscar, was still an inch shorter than me and a full head or more shorter than Qrow, but he walked with purpose and his green eyes hinted at wisdom gathered over centuries.

"Oz," Qrow answered, strapping his sword across his back as he came to stand beside the Headmaster.

"I trust you're being nice to your student?"

"You can hardly call me a student, I graduated years ago." I finished fastening my shin guards to my boots and stood up straight, folding my arms across my chest.

"And yet you're being trained here at Beacon." He shot me a wry smile as he spoke. "Which makes you a student once again."

"I don't go to classes, I just get beat up by Qrow."

"For good reason. If you want to get back into being a Huntress you need proper training. But I'm afraid I need to cut your lessons short." He looked at Qrow for a while, who stood with a blank expression on his face. Eventually, he nodded and reached for his flask, throwing back a large amount of whiskey and glowering. The silent communication between them set my nerves jangling.

"What?" I looked between them both. "What is it?" Qrow turned to face me, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"We're off to visit your mother."

oO0Oo

The airship was waiting for us as we stepped outside. I was clad in my full gear, cloak drawn close around my shoulders against the winter chill. Qrow walked beside me in silence, deep in thought. He was probably pissed that we had to visit my home so soon, since my family _hated_ him.

"You know, you never told me why my family can't stand you." The dark cloud lifted from his face for a moment as he turned his red eyes on me.

"There's a reason for that, kid."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna freak out. And don't call me kid, I'm thirty one."

"Yeah but you're _tiny."_ I scowled at him and he raised an eyebrow, but his eyes glinted mischievously. "You really want to know what I did?"

"I think we've reached a point where nothing you do shocks me anymore."

"Alright, but you better not hit me."

"I won't hit you."

"I slept with your cousin." I stopped walking abruptly. He carried on for a few paces before turning on his heel to face me, planting himself out of arms reach.

"...Which cousin?" I asked slowly. He grinned at me and shoved his hands into his pockets. _"Both_ of them?! Are you kidding me?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

 _"You're_ the guy!" I burst into fits of laughter. "You slept with Charity because you get her confused with her twin!" I was still laughing. "You're such an asshole! I can't believe they never told me that was you," I cackled.

"Hey, I didn't know which one I was sleeping with, they're identical." He shrugged like that made it okay. "Charity knew I was seeing her sister." He was smiling broadly, clearly proud of himself. "Wow, that was back when I graduated. Are they really still mad?"

"They _loathe_ you, Qrow. Seriously, if they're visiting my mother when we get there, you'd better hide."

"What can I say? I hit on your cousins while wearing a skirt and it worked. That right there was _legendary."_

"I've heard that story so many times, didn't Taiyang tell you it was a kilt?"

"Hey, I came from a tribe. I'd never worn a uniform so how was I to know?" I couldn't answer him, I was laughing so hard I snorted. He ruffled my hair and started heading towards the airship.

"I wish somebody had gotten a picture of that," I giggled, unable to stop.

"If you want to see my legs all you have to do is ask." He winked at me, dodging the punch I aimed at his shoulder with a chuckle. As we stepped inside the airship, I took a seat by the window. Qrow sat opposite, propping his feet up on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, in your dreams bird boy," I answered, still laughing. "You'd be lucky to have me."

"No thanks, I like living. Your cousins would kill me."

"My _mother_ would kill you."

"She doesn't have to know." He winked at me again.

"You're such a creep." He laughed properly this time, before resting his head against the cabin wall and closing his eyes. After a while his breathing deepened and the furrow in his brow disappeared. I was fond of Qrow, despite what people thought of him. Many people felt he was a disgrace to the academies. The truth was, he was the opposite. He'd saved Remnant multiple times in his life. To the people who knew him, he was funny, childish, and fiercely protective. He was a skilled fighter and a good man, who loved his nieces like they were his own children. It was rare that he genuinely smiled, but for them he smiled all day. He'd had a rough life, made worse by his semblance and Ozpin's reliance on him. I felt bad that he'd missed out on the chance to live a normal life.

Eventually I drifted off to the calming hum of the airship as it carried us to Mistral. I dreamed of birds and Grimm and my mother smacking Qrow with a ladle. I woke up briefly when I felt Qrow slide something soft under my head. I drifted off again, too tired to thank him.

oO0Oo

"Brynn, come on kid, you gotta get up." I groaned, batting at the hands that were shaking my shoulders. I felt the airship jolt around me and sat bolt upright, smashing my forehead into Qrow's face by mistake. He straightened up quickly, clapping a hand over his freshly bleeding nose as dizzying lights burst in front of my eyes. " _Fuck_ ," Qrow growled. "Strap yourself in. The engines keep cutting out and we're coming in heavy."

"Are we gonna die?"

"I hope not." He pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of blood pumping down his face.

"Seriously? That's your answer?"

"I'm a little preoccupied with the fact you just broke my nose to come up with anything better."

"That'll teach you to wake a sleeping Huntress." The noise in the cabin was getting louder. I could hear erratic beeping in the cockpit as the craft shook.

"Hold on people, it's gonna get bumpy," the pilot called back to us and I began to panic. We weren't strapped in and I could see the ground careening towards us. Blood still flowed freely from Qrow's nose, staining his shirt as he tried to steady himself. His eyes kept flicking round the cabin to the window as we neared our crash zone, but neither of us could get to the benches to strap in.

The aircraft lurched, dropping several feet and shuddering as it tilted wildly, turning the cabin almost on its side. I gasped as our unsecured weapons flew off the bench and rushed towards us across the wide space. Qrow's heavy sword gained momentum quickly, on a course to skewer me. I was thrown to the ground a second before the blade split the air where I'd been standing, knocked aside by something heavy. The sound of the sword thunking into the wall filled the air as I hit the floor. The cabin tilted again, bouncing me across the rough metal floor until I crashed into the wall with a grunt. My hair was tangled around my face and my vision swam as the screaming of the struggling engines cut out suddenly. For several seconds we dropped from the sky.

The craft roared to life abruptly, drawing a hollering cheer from the pilot as it rose into the air on a steep incline. As the sky resumed its rightful place, my weapon slid across the floor and settled in front of me.

"What happened?" I called, heart hammering in my throat as I fought to extricate myself from the tangled mess of equipment I'd landed in.

"We stalled out, but we're fine now. We're not gonna crash but I'm not taking you any further. I thought the stuff about his semblance was a joke." The pilot sounded shaken, and my hair was still in my face as I struggled to free my arms.

"You can't do that, we paid you for the full trip. Maybe this tin can is on its way out, it could be nothing to do with Qrow."

"I've flown this craft for three years without a problem lady. I'll take you to the nearest safe landing spot but I ain't dying for this. You can both find your own way back." He refused to answer me after that, so I stopped trying to speak to him and carried on untangling myself. Qrow groaned in pain as I finally freed my arms. I pushed the hair out of my face and inhaled sharply.

I lurched across the space towards the Hunter, staring in horror at the dark stain spreading across his shirt. He opened his red eyes slowly and took in the sight of his own sword, stuck through his stomach and into the cabin wall behind. His feet hung several inches above the cabin floor. He coughed, blood spattering his chin.

"Well, fuck," was all he could say.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TWO...**_

 ** _Hi guys, thanks for sticking with me as far as the second chapter, I'm getting really into this one so I hope you guys like it. :)_**

* * *

oO0Oo

"Pilot, you better step on it!" He leaned round from the cockpit, wide-eyed, and a second later the craft picked up speed.

"Ouch." More blood spilled over Qrow's chin, and panic gripped me like a vice.

"I have to get you down!" I flapped around, my heart pounding in my chest. I needed my semblance to help him, but I hadn't called on it in years. If it failed me, Qrow would die.

"Just pull...it out." Qrow was trying to stay as still as he could, carefully lifting his weight off the blade as best he could. The movement of the airship sent vibrations through the metal, making him gasp. "The sharp edge...of the...blade is pointing...up. I can feel it...slicing up...when I move." I blinked, trying to process what he was saying."If you don't pull...it out...it's gonna gut me."

"Shit." I reached up to grab the hilt of the sword and tried to pull it free. It was buried deep in the cabin's shell. I planted a foot against the wall and heaved, feeling it tear free of Qrow's body. He cried out in agony, and I let the weapon drop as I caught him, lowering him gently to the cabin floor. Tearing open his shirt, I had to stifle a gasp at the ragged hole in his stomach. Blood was already beginning to spread around him as I tore at his clothes, soaking my knees with thick red liquid. My heart tried to crash through my ribs as I realised I could see his insides through all the blood.

"Hey, kid...calm down. Remember what I...taught you." His breathing was laboured and shallow but his eyes were calm as he laid a hand on my trembling arm. His fingers were already turning icy and his skin was grey and sallow. "You got this." He gave me a weak smile. I took a deep breath and placed my free hand firmly over the open wound, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach as blood soaked my skin.

I tried to coax my semblance out of hiding but it shied away from me and fear welled up in its place. The Hunter was watching me, trusting that I could do this. I took a deep, calming breath and tried again. My semblance sputtered and flared to life, bringing with it a wash of relief. I reached inside Qrow's body with tendrils of magic, feeling around for the parts of him that were broken. His body was devastated; blood flowed in places where it wasn't supposed to be, causing havoc wherever it leaked. I winced as I sensed multiple damaged organs. I willed the bleeding to stop, imagining the tide reversing in my mind. I saw the colour returning to his cheeks, imagined him sitting up and shooting me a sly grin. I drained myself to try and preserve his life. When I was almost depleted, I felt his aura stir and I opened my eyes again.

"Don't you die on me now, old man."

"Don't...call me...old." He closed his eyes and the weak rise and fall of his chest slowed. I began to fear that he'd lost too much blood and that I was too late. I concentrated fiercely, taking his hand and pouring energy into him, fighting off the dizziness as his body began to knit itself back together. My heart jumped as he squeezed my fingers and finally took a deep breath in. When I was sure he was out of immediate danger, I let myself stop, slumping forward as nausea rolled over me in waves. "Don't you dare throw up on me," he warned. He still sounded weak but he was no longer struggling to speak.

"Jerk," I muttered, but I kept a tight hold of his fingers as I knelt next to him. We stayed like that until the airship touched down.

The pilot spooled down the engines and hopped into the cabin with a first aid kit tucked under his arm. He passed me the kit without a word as I dressed Qrow's wound. I didn't have enough power to close it properly but I'd bought us enough time to get where we needed to go. He groaned as I sat him up and tugged the remains of his bloody shirt and vest off of his shoulders. The pilot grimaced as he saw the blood that covered us both. I pressed a large gauze pad over Qrow's wounds and instructed him to hold them in place. As I finished winding the bandages around his torso, the pilot finally spoke up.

"Sorry, I can't take you any further," he mumbled.

"You can, you just don't want to," I snapped back. "I get that you're scared but you were warned before you signed up for this. You could've at least taken us on to Mistral so we could go to the hospital."

"I didn't think it was that bad, if I'd known I'd never have agreed to take you."

"It's worse when there's less people around." Qrow spoke softly, clearly still in pain. "Whatever kid, we'll walk from here."

"There's settlements closer than Mistral with Healers in them. You could reach them first and get help there. The closest hospital is two day's walk, in your state the Grimm would take you down before you made it half way." The pilot stared at both of us in disbelief.

"Is that you offering to take us?" I asked. He looked away in shame. "Thought not. Get your spineless ass out of my way. I'll be reporting this to Professor Ozpin. You'll be lucky if you're allowed to fly another airship before you're sixty." I looped Qrow's arm around my shoulder, taking most of his weight. The first aid kit was slung over my shoulder and his flask was in my pocket. The pilot passed me our weapons with a guilty look on his face. I fixed my blade to my belt, using Qrow's sword as a cane. The engines of the airship started up as we stepped out into the sunlight, and as soon as our feet left the gangway it lifted off and left us there. In a forest teeming with Grimm. I took deep a breath and put what little energy I had left into healing Qrow some more.

A moment later I hurried to set him down before I fell to my knees and threw up in a bush. My head was spinning and I was weak. My aura was gone. I was vaguely aware of Qrow struggling to his feet and limping over to me. He dropped to one knee with a grunt and started rifling through the first aid kit that was still hooked over my shoulder. When I stopped vomiting, he passed me a small white packet.

"Chew two of them, it'll help." I popped two of the small green leaves into my mouth, sighing as the nausea abated. They were minty and sweet, and they helped soothe the pounding in my temple.

"How did you know they were in there?" I helped Qrow sit up against a tree before collapsing beside him.

"One too many hangovers. There's a pack of them in every kit, they're meant for travel sickness." He was shivering faintly, though he wouldn't say he was cold. Goosebumps rippled across his bare chest and his aura crackled, reminding me that he could still die without medical attention. I fastened my cloak carefully around his shoulders, pulling it closed across his front to shield him from the frigid air. Somewhere close by, a raven cawed loudly. I passed him his flask, not surprised to see him down half the contents in one go.

"Do you think you can make it to my mother's cabin? It's getting dark and this place could have Grimm crawling anywhere." Our brief rest had allowed my aura to recharge enough to continue, but Qrow was still grey and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Well, I didn't survive being impaled just to be eaten by an Ursa. Let's go." He waited until I was on my feet before attempting to get up. "Fuck, this hurts."

"Let me help." He used his sword to bear some of his weight, driving the tip of the blade into the ground so he could lean on it.

"What happened to my shirt?"

"It got sliced by your sword. And it's covered in blood." I patted my other pocket. "Don't worry, your rags are tucked safely in my storage pockets. Your cape is in there too."

"Thanks."

"I didn't want you to punch me for throwing your only shirt away."

"It's not my only shirt," he muttered, using water from one of the flasks to wash the blood from his face and hands. "Is it fixable?"

"Hopefully." We started at a slow hobble, stopping every few minutes to rest. Each time I regained my strength I poured it into Qrow, willing him to live. Silence and darkness settled round us like a blanket as night crawled in, and I watched every shadow for the glowing eyes of the Grimm. After a while, Qrow stopped, his head whipping round quickly.

"Stay calm," he said simply. I nodded, scanning the trees. I couldn't hear whatever it was that alarmed him, but he backed me up against a tree abruptly, one hand over my mouth, the other still clutching the hilt of his blade. He pushed the sword into the dirt so it wouldn't fall over, and pressed a finger to his lips, his eyes boring down into mine. I could feel the heat from his skin as he pressed me against the bark. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "King Taijitu, two of them. Bad eyesight, excellent hearing. Stay quiet and still." He removed his hand from my mouth slowly, placing it at the side of my head instead. I could hear them now, dragging their huge bodies through the forest.

I tried to avoid panicking; the Grimm could smell fear. I thought of the times I'd been training with Qrow, and how he'd made me laugh. I thought of the times I'd spent with him and his team when I was younger, and of his nieces and Taiyang in their kitchen last summer as Zwei ran round our feet. I thought of everything I could that made me happy, but my heart rate still picked up as they drew closer. Qrow's eyes flicked down to the pulse beginning to beat in my throat. A twig snapped under the huge body of the Grimm, very close to us, and he instinctively moved even closer to me, pinning me tight against the bark to make sure I didn't move. His body was trembling and I could tell he was in tremendous pain, but his eyes didn't show it.

He took hold of my chin gently and forced me to look at him, not the two giant beasts passing slowly by us. He was calm as he gazed at me. His red eyes glinted gently in the dark, our noses almost touching. He smelled faintly of whiskey and cologne, and there was a line of stubble at his jaw that I could just see in the dim moonlight. He was handsome, with high cheekbones and a sharp brow. He held my gaze steadily, and I could feel his shallow breaths on my skin, and the rise and fall of his chest, which was still pressed against mine. His heart pumped, slow and steady, as though it were calling out to mine, trying to calm its short staccato beats. His height was more apparent with him standing so close, and a part of me noted that the Grimm had gone, yet we hadn't moved. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put a finger to his lips, leaning down to whisper faintly again.

"One Grimm brings more," was all he said. We stayed there, frozen and impossibly close to one another, for several long minutes. When Qrow was satisfied they were gone, he pulled away slightly, but not far enough for me to move. "You okay?" I nodded mutely. "You sure? Your pulse is still racing." His eyes shifted to my neck, where my heartbeat fluttered in my veins. I felt heat bloom in my cheeks, and at this distance there was no way he could miss it. I saw the smile flash across his lips. "Are you nervous?"

"We almost got attacked by two King Taijitu. I'm _scared_."

"Sure you are."

"I am!" He raised an eyebrow, fixing me with an indecipherable look for second. Without warning he came closer, pressing my back against the bark, his lips almost touching mine as they parted slightly. The hand that rested against the knotted wood at the side of my head moved to touch my neck lightly, setting my skin alight. His lips were so close to mine, and my heart was thundering so loud I was sure every Grimm in the forest could hear it. Just as I thought he was about to kiss me, he spoke.

"You couldn't handle me, princess." He shot me a wink and stepped back, dodging the fist I sent his way with ease despite his injury. My face was scarlet and he was clearly amused.

"Prick."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm just having some fun."

"Sexual harassment isn't fun."

"You loved it."

"I didn't!" I absolutely, definitely did.

"Your cheeks say otherwise." He chuckled as heat rose in my face and retrieved his sword from the dirt so he could lean on it, pressing his free hand against his wound. I was hyper aware of how he good looked without his shirt, even when he was half dead.

"We should go," I said, clearing my throat and turning away. He was grinning broadly; he'd caught me staring at him. _Shit._ I started walking again, and he followed with his sword-cane, lagging behind a step or two. After another few minutes, he paused, bending over slightly from the pain.

"Hold up, I need a minute. And a scotch old enough to order its own scotch."

"You need a boost?" I asked, feeling a pang of sympathy for him despite my irritation. When he didn't answer, I padded over and give him his flask again. He took a swig and smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Here." I put a hand on his shoulder and reached out to his aura, encouraging it to heal him some more. When I stepped back I swayed a little, but I was steady enough to continue.

"I mean it." His voice was gruff, and his words came out awkwardly.

"Don't mention it."

"I owe you," he said.

"You're right, you do owe me." He pulled a crooked smile and we carried on in companionable silence. We didn't encounter anymore Grimm, and eventually my mother's cabin came into sight. The lights were still on, and I got a happy flutter in my chest at the thought of seeing her again. She was terminally ill, and as I lived in Beacon it was difficult to get to her.

"I really wish I had my shirt on," Qrow muttered as I knocked. The door opened after a minute and a familiar face peeked out at me, but her eyes weren't on me.

"Qrow Branwen?" I saw his throat move as he swallowed.

"Hi Charity. Long time no see."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER THREE..._**

 ** _Hey guys, I'm so happy to see people are reading my little project! I'm still playing around with how I want this story to pan out so right now I'm just going with the flow. Anyway here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

The sound of Charity's hand connecting with Qrow's face echoed through the forest. He staggered and fell, hitting the dirt with a thud. Fresh blood began to stain his bandages as the wound I'd worked so hard to close popped open. Charity's eyes were blazing as I stared at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck?! Are you _serious?_ Have you _seen_ the state of him right now?! He's half dead!" Before I knew it I was yelling at her. "He's covered in his own blood! Didn't you look at him and at least think 'Oh, maybe he's hurt' before you lashed out?!"

"Kid, it's alright." Qrow groaned and tried to sit up as he spoke, but a stab of pain took his breath away and he laid back down, panting.

"No it's not!" I rounded on Charity again, who was staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. "You've had three children and gotten married since the last time you saw him! Are you really still so bitter that he was an asshole to you? _Look at him!_ "

"I..." Charity looked away angrily, biting on her lip. She took a deep breath. "Sorry." She stepped aside to let us in but didn't move to help Qrow back to his feet. I growled at her and lifted him gently, glaring as we entered the house. I prayed my mother didn't react the same way. When she saw us she started to smile.

"Brynn! Sweetheart! I'm so happy to see you!" She was small and frail; her illness had progressed much faster than I'd thought it would. She was a shadow of the strong Huntress she used to be, and it made me sick to my stomach. "Oh I'd hoped to see you again before I died!" She wrapped her thin arms around me, despite the injured man leaning on me and the blood coating both of us. Her limbs were delicate like a birds wing.

"Hey, mum. It's good to see you." I fought to keep my voice even as tears stung the back of my throat.

"And...Qrow Branwen? Is that really you?"

"Hey Agatha, it's been a while."

"You look like shit," she said, but to my surprise she was smiling. "What the hell happened to you?" Qrow coughed out a laugh.

"Our airship almost crashed, I got impaled, and our pilot dumped us in the forest." He paused for a minute. "Oh, and Charity hit me."

"I don't blame her one bit. Before I got ill I wanted to kick you in the teeth, but I've learnt a lot since then. I'm glad to see you haven't drunk yourself to death yet."

"There's still time," I muttered, drawing another laugh from Qrow. He grimaced, and I saw blood staining his mouth. "Shit."

"Now don't fret. And don't swear in my house." Mother pointed a finger at me like I was still a ten year old. "We can fix him up, you've already done the hard bit." She gestured for me to set him down somewhere, so I laid him on the sofa, sinking to the ground beside him as I realised how exhausted I was. I took my cloak from around his shoulders and scrunched it into a nervous ball on my lap.

"Don't suppose there's any chance I could get a drink, is there?" Qrow voice was little more than a groan.

"You can drink when I'm sure it won't come pissing back out of the hole in you." Qrow laughed again before coughing wetly. He wiped a hand across his mouth and it came away red, making my stomach flip. "Now stay still, before I strap you down."

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing." He winked at her mischievously, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, barf. Stop hitting on my mum."

"Oh hush," mother answered, tutting at me. "He's just having some fun in case he dies."

"Yeah, hush Brynn." Qrow was grinning despite the blood on his lips.

"Don't make me get the straps, I'm warning you," she shot him a menacing look, and he chuckled but lay still for her.

My mother was a healer too, but her Semblance manifested itself differently to mine. I watched, fascinated, as she blended a mix of berries, herbs and dust, stirring it all together carefully before she pressed her finger into the centre of the paste. It glowed a faint purple, the same colour as her aura, before returning to a dark grey. She set the paste to one side and sat Qrow up. Her hands were gentle but deft as she unwound his bandages and set them aside, before applying the paste to the ugly gash on the skin of his back where the blade had exited his body.

"Ouch," he said as she poked the edges of it curiously.

"That's for screwing my nieces, pig."

"At least I didn't try to screw your daughter."

"There's time."

 _"Mum!"_ I felt my cheeks flush with colour. My mother cackled gleefully.

"Oh let an old lady have her fun." She grabbed Qrows' chin, pulling his face close to her. "But hurt my daughter and I'll impale you again, boy."

"Jesus, mum! I'm not going to sleep with Qrow!" I was blushing furiously now. She held his stare for another couple of seconds.

"I never said you'd _do_ it. I just asked him not to _hurt_ you." She turned back to him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll agree with me."

"Yes ma'am," he said. She released his face.

"Stupid boy." He laughed as she shook her head at him.

"What is going on right now?" I was baffled. "You two _hated_ each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about dear," she said sweetly, pressing a clean gauze pad to Qrow's back over the paste. "Hold this." I applied pressure as she sat Qrow back. My hand was trapped between his body and the cushion. His skin was burning hot, and I began to worry that he'd caught a fever. I watched, fascinated as my mother applied the paste to his front as well. Before my eyes, the wound stopped bleeding and began to close up. Qrow breathed a sigh of relief as the pain faded. "That should help you get some sleep."

"I know what'd help me sleep." Even as he spoke, he sounded drowsy.

"I told you I'm not getting you a drink until I'm sure you're on the mend. Sleep first. There's a bottle of scotch with your name on it if you sleep and eat some proper food in the morning." My mum started applying more gauze, sitting him up again gently as she fixed his bandages. His head lolled slightly, weighed down with the effort of being awake for more than forty eight hours. She finished tying off the dressing and started putting her things away, packing them all into a box with trembling hands. A soft snore came from Qrow. He'd fallen asleep sitting up, slouched against the sofa cushions. I laid him down carefully, resting his head against the sofa arm. He let out a deep sigh, his whole body relaxing as he crashed into a deep sleep.

We moved into the kitchen to avoid disturbing him and mum flicked the kettle on, gathering cups for tea. I waited in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to ask the question that was on my lips for fear that she'd give me the answer I didn't want. But after a while, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Mum, how bad is your illness? I know it's terminal but...it seems worse." She stopped fussing over the cups and sighed, turning to face me.

"That's because it is. I stopped treatment."

"You stopped treatment?" The words stabbed at me all over, and she came closer and took my hands. Her fingers were so thin I thought I might crush them.

"I'm not going to be around for much longer. The treatment would give me more time, but it wouldn't be time worth having. The side-effects would leave me bed-ridden. I'd have lost any quality of life I had to look forward to. I sent a message to Ozpin to bring you here because I wanted my last days to be with my daughter." I was crying. The tears were streaming down my face as she cuddled me like I was a child again. "It's okay, sweetie. I've had a happy life and I got to watch you grow up. You achieved so much after you graduated, you became a Huntress and protected the people of Remnant. And now, even after everything you've been through, you're ready to go back to it and I'm so proud. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mum."

"I made Qrow promise to keep you safe for me." I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I thought you hated him."

"I hated what he did, but I came to my senses. He was a child and all children misbehave. He's had a hard life and learned a lot from it. He never lost that thing that I admired most. He has a knack of making people want to be around him. Those that get past the front he puts up hold him very dear. He's a misunderstood man with an unfortunate past, but he is your friend. I knew you needed him, whether I was angry with him or not."

"So you've been talking to Qrow without telling me?"

"I was the one that asked him to train you. You were so fond of him and Taiyang after you finished school, and you advanced quickly under their training. When you said you wanted to go back to being a Huntress I contacted Ozpin and asked him to put me in touch. Qrow agreed immediately." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, smiling wryly. "He aged _very_ well."

"Mum!"

"Oh come on, you're an adult woman. Presuming you're straight and have working eyes, it's impossible to miss."

"Yes, I'm straight. And my eyes work just fine."

"So you know what I'm talking about then?" She looked at me eagerly. I sighed, blushing deeply.

"I...I guess so. But I don't look at him like that."

"Sure you don't." She winked at me and left the room before I could retort, calling over her shoulder as she disappeared. "Goodnight."

"Coward!" I called back with a smile. She was a sweet old lady, and I knew it would kill me inside when it was her time to go. I took a sharp breath in before that thought could go any further and headed into the living room. Charity was back, and she was laying a folded blanket and a pillow in the chair for me. Her eyes were on Qrow until I entered.

"Hey," she whispered, trying not to wake him.

"Hi."

"Sorry about earlier. I guess you were right. I wasn't thinking, I just saw him and went crazy. It's been so long since it happened, I should really be over it." She smiled to herself. "And he didn't grow up to be ugly so I can brag about it to the girls at work now." She giggled quietly. I rolled my eyes, realising just how different I was to the majority of women in my family. "Anyway, I brought you some blankets. This place only has one bedroom, but the blankets are comfy and there's plenty of floor space. You could always kick Qrow off the sofa once he's a bit better." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Nah. He looks happy for once, I'm good with the floor." She nodded.

"I'd better get home anyway. It was nice to see you, Brynn. Night."

"Bye." I waited until she left before I set out my makeshift bed. I chose the spot in front of the sofa, deciding that if Qrow fell on hard ground he might pop open his wound again. At least if he rolled onto me he'd have a softer landing. I chuckled at the thought as I unclasped my gear and put it to one side. When I was back down to my vest and trousers, I headed into the kitchen and hunted for a washcloth. When I found one I filled a bowl with warm water and a sprinkle of salt, and carried it into the living room. As I flicked on the lamp, Qrow's sorry state was illuminated. I sighed and knelt on the floor beside him, dabbing gently at the dried blood that coated him. It took a while to get him clean, and he twitched when I dabbed at his face, but he didn't wake.

He looked much better when the blood was gone, and I was glad to finally have a shower and crawl into my blanket. It wasn't long before sleep came to me, but when it did I dreamt horrible things. I saw myself discover my mother dead in her bed. I saw Qrow bleed out on the sofa. I saw our airship crash killing the pilot and Qrow. I saw him impaled on the cabin wall again too...

oO0Oo

 _Tearing open his shirt, I had to stifle a gasp at the ragged hole in his stomach. Blood was already beginning to spread around him as I tore at his clothes, soaking my knees with thick red liquid. My heart tried to crash through my ribs as I realised I could see his insides through all the blood._

 _"Hey, kid...calm down. Remember what I...taught you." His breathing was laboured and shallow but his eyes were calm as he laid a hand on my trembling arm. His fingers were already turning icy and his skin was grey and sallow. "You got this." He gave me a weak smile. I took a deep breath and placed my free hand firmly over the open wound._

 _I tried to coax my Semblance out of hiding, squeezing my eyes shut. It shied away from me and fear welled up in its place. Qrow coughed and my eyes flew open. He was looking at me calmly, trusting completely that I could do this. I cursed and tried again, failing to draw it out of hiding._

 _"Don't you dare quit on me! Keep your eyes open!" I screamed at Qrow as his life ebbed, powerless to save him. He couldn't focus on my face even though it was right in front of him. His breathing was raspy and his blood was everywhere, soaking into my clothes where I knelt in it. I could feel it leeching into my skin, wrapping round my heart and squeezing it tight, lacing my blood with death._

 _"Sorry...kid..." Qrow whispered. His eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as the life left him. I screamed._

oO0Oo

"Kid! Hey, whoa, calm down!" I focused on the red eyes an inch from my face. Qrow was propped up on one elbow, his hand cupping my cheek so I was forced to look at him. I was sat bolt upright and my heart was racing. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe." His skin was cool against my burning face.

"I saw you die," I said in a whisper, leaning into his touch as my sleep-fuelled delirium refused to shift. "There was blood everywhere. I couldn't save you." There were tears on my face. He wiped them away carefully and struggled to a sitting position. He took hold of my wrist without a word, tugging me into the space he'd cleared next to him. The blanket was tangled round my legs, so he snagged a corner and pulled it onto the sofa with us.

"Do you know what my first thought was when I realised I was hurt?" Qrow's voice was quiet and sincere. It was strange to see him so serious. When I didn't answer, he carried on in the same quiet tone. "I thought of Ruby, and Yang, and Tai. And I thought of you."

"Me? But I'm not your family."

"I guess I care about you a lot." I saw his brow was furrowed in the dark. He was close enough that our arms were touching, and his hand was still on my wrist. "There aren't many people that are important to me. Over the last year I've gotten to like you more than I thought I could. When Ozpin asked me to come here with you I couldn't bring myself to say no."

"You knew what we were here for?"

"Agatha begged me not to tell you how bad she was. She didn't want you to worry."

"She told me the truth while you were sleeping. She said she was living on borrowed time now, according to the doctors."

"She is. They told her she had four weeks. That was six and a half weeks ago." He sighed. "I don't know how to make people feel better. Hell, I don't know how to behave like an adult around people most of the time. I mean, I'll be here...when it happens. Ya know. But I don't know how to make it better. I might make it worse. I have a habit of doing that."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go." He smiled sadly. "You don't have to be different. My mum said you make people want to be around you once they get to know you."

"I do? Try telling Glynda Goodwitch that." He shifted to make himself more comfortable, grimacing in pain as he did so. "Being injured and sober sucks."

"You heard her, no alcohol until you've slept properly."

"Yeah, I tried that but your shrieking woke me up," he shot back, nudging my arm.

"Asshole."

"You love it." He yawned widely and settled back into the cushions. I resisted the urge to slot myself into the crook of his arm and fall asleep. In my mind I could see him recoiling in horror. "Hey, are you coming over here or what?" I blinked, surprised.

"What?"

"If you sleep here you might sleep better. And I can clap a hand over your mouth before you wake you mother if you have another nightmare." He was smiling, but there was an odd vulnerability to his expression. He didn't show affection often.

"Are you sure? You're not known for liking physical contact unless it's to bump uglies with some barmaid."

"Bump uglies? That's what you're gonna call it?" He laughed, despite himself. "Shut up and come here, this is your last chance." I smiled and tucked my feet up, laying my head carefully against his chest. It was sculpted and smooth, and his skin felt pleasant under my fingertips. His arm curled round my shoulders and brushed the hair away from my face. He sighed and rested his chin on my head, the tension melting away from him. His heart beat was reassuring and strong under my ear, the slow, steady thrum lulling me into sleep again. He draped the blanket over us both and tucked a hand behind his head, stretching his long legs out under the coffee table. His quiet snores didn't take long to start up. When sleep found me again, it was deep and dreamless.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER FOUR..._**

 ** _Some of you will have noticed that I've been re-writing my chapters. They follow the same plot but I feel they are written better than the original now so if you want to re-read then feel free. I know it's been a while since I updated and I'll try to fix that :)_**

* * *

oO0Oo

The smell of fresh coffee drifted over to where I lay, rousing me awake. I tried to move but something heavy weighed me down. I cracked my eyes open, squinting against the light. I'd ended up on my back, head resting on the sofa arm and one leg hanging over the edge. Qrow had moved too. He was laid on his front with his arm tucked between me and the sofa back, his head resting on my chest. His other arm hung over the front of the sofa, fingers dangling just above the carpet, and his legs were propped awkwardly against the cushions. The blanket had wrapped itself around his torso in a knot. I smiled despite myself. He was still sleeping deeply, his hair stuck up in odd places.

"Morning dear," my mother said quietly as she entered the room. I shifted carefully, trying to sit up. Qrow groaned in his sleep and squeezed me gently, scowling. Mum laughed at him, shaking her head. "That boy will never change."

"That 'boy' as you call him is very heavy."

"Oh let him sleep, he's been through a lot." She looked worse today, tired and frail, and her hand shook as she passed me a mug. "At least drink your coffee first, let him have a little longer. He looks quite content to be there."

"He has until this mug is empty," I warned jokingly. The coffee smelled amazing. I took a sip and breathed a sigh of contentment as mum disappeared through the kitchen door. Qrow groaned again and lifted his head, one eye still squeezed shut against the light.

"Nope," was all he said as he put his head back on my chest.

"Morning."

"I said _no_."

"You want coffee?"

"I want sleep. Go away."

"I can't _go_ anywhere." I sipped my coffee as he realised he was sprawled across me. "This is weird, right?"

"Only if you make it weird," he answered, stealing the mug from my hand.

"Hey! Get your own!" He put up one finger and took a large gulp.

"Thanks." He held the cup out to me.

"Ugh, take it. I don't want your cooties," I muttered grumpily. "It's not like I was drinking it or anything." He winked at me and went back to his pilfered coffee, draining the cup quickly before settling himself back down again.

"Do you mind? I'm not a pillow."

"That's a shame, you're comfy." He didn't move to let me up. "Also I hurt. I might need help."

"Never mind, you can stay there for now. Just keep your face out of my tits."

"Killjoy," He muttered. I swatted at the back of his head, making him laugh. He winced as his lungs stretched. "I wonder if your mum has anymore of that stuff she put on me yesterday."

"This should help." I placed a gentle hand on the back of his head and reached out to my semblance. I poured energy into him, stirring his aura awake. I could feel it prickling around his injury and encouraged it to settle, smoothing it out to heal the damage and reduce the pain. He sighed quietly.

"Thanks, kid." He was more awake now, and turned carefully so that he was laid on his back, looking up at me. I took the opportunity to sit up a little more. He stretched cautiously and I heard his joints crack. "Jesus, I feel old."

"You _are_ old."

"Your mother thinks I'm hot," he retorted.

"She's old too!"

"She also isn't above cracking both of you over the head," my mum said as she ducked back into the room. She was carrying a tray stacked with buttered toast and two more mugs of fresh coffee that clattered quietly in her trembling hands. "Sorry to interrupt your cuddles, I brought breakfast." We practically leapt apart, and Qrow hissed in pain as he twisted his wound.

"We weren't cuddling!"

"Relax!" She started laughing as my cheeks began to burn. "Although you definitely were cuddling. Don't let me stop you."

"I didn't get a choice in it." I scowled, and she chuckled again..

"Hey, you started on the floor last night. Don't pin this on me," Qrow answered as he leaned back against the cushions and stretched his long legs, linking his fingers behind his head. I rolled my eyes at him, trying hard to ignore the way his muscles rolled languidly beneath his skin.

"One day you two will admit you like each other and then we can all get on with our lives." Mum was smiling sweetly as she spoke, a piece of toast clutched in her delicate fingers. Qrow started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I was blushing furiously.

"Little old Agatha sitting there like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth." He grinned at her. "Behave yourself."

"I might be old but at least I'm not a drunk." He shook his head, grinning and mum nibbled at her toast, feigning innocence. She pulled a face and set it aside without finishing it before winking at Qrow.

"Will you stop flirting with each other? It's getting weird," I moaned.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you dear," she said sweetly.

"If you ask nicely I might flirt with you instead." Qrow was beaming broadly as he spoke.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a shower before this gets any weirder." I hurried out of the room before anybody noticed my burning cheeks.

Mum's towels were thick and soft, and they smelled of home. I breathed in the scent, sadness taking over me at the thought that very soon she wouldn't be here anymore. I turned the hot water on as the first tears pricked my eyes. Steam filled the bathroom, misting on the window as I dumped my clothes and stepped into the shower. I stood under the water for a while, feeling the heat soothe my aching muscles. I began to think about all the things that had happened over the last couple of days. The airship almost crashing, Qrow getting stabbed, all the blood. Soon my heart was pounding, and flashbacks of my last day as a Huntress plagued me. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the water as I struggled to suck in a breath. I curled up on the floor, unable to support myself as the panic attack gripped me.

I fought to compose myself, worried that my fear would attract the Grimm. The last thing I wanted was to fight a Beowolf naked. I dragged in deep, slow breaths until my pulse calmed and I was strong enough to stand. Dizziness swept over me. Eventually, I was able to shut off the water and step out, towelling myself dry.

I padded across the landing in search of clothes. Mum always used to keep a few things spare for me in case I ever stayed. I found a pair of soft leggings and a shirt and tugged them on. My huntress gear was covered in Qrow's blood and patches of dirt from the forest. I twisted my dark hair into a messy bun and headed back down the stairs, carrying my gear in a heavy bundle. I threw them into the washing machine and peeked back into the living room. Mum was sitting in her chair. She looked pale and drawn, and she was scrubbing at the rags of Qrow's shirt. He watched her with a concerned frown on his face.

"Mum, it's ruined. Why are you cleaning it?" I asked as I entered. Qrow didn't take his eyes off of mum as she looked up at me.

"I can fix it. I still have all my old seamstress equipment."

"But it's not a normal shirt, it's his Hunter gear." I flopped onto the sofa beside Qrow as he began fiddling with his bandages, unwinding them carefully. I noticed his hair was perfect again.

"Who do you think made my shirts in the first place?" he muttered, setting the used bandages aside.

"Wait, _you_ made his gear?" I stared at my mother incredulously.

"Yes dear, he was a nice boy before he started thinking with his penis." I blinked, and Qrow snorted in amusement.

"I actually liked your cousin at one point you know," he said. "Risa and I dated. She spent most of her time here after she dropped out of Beacon. Your mum makes nice food, I ate here all the time."

"Well somebody had to feed you." She was done scrubbing, and I was surprised to see the rags, though still destroyed, were now clean. She squeezed them out into a bucket at her feet and got up to hang them over the heater, seeming unsteady but not stumbling. "God knows that tribe of yours had no idea what a nutritional meal was."

"Murderers and thieves don't tend to care too much about 'clean eating'," he answered, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers before removing the last of his bindings. The skin had finally closed over, leaving a large, ugly scar across his stomach. He was prodding it gently. "This looks much better. Chicks dig scars," he looked at me and winked.

"Wrong. We dig tattoos. And you have none."

"I do." He was grinning broadly.

"It's on his ass," my mum said, and my head whipped round to stare at her.

"How the _hell_ do you know that?" Before she could answer I rounded on Qrow. "Did you sleep with my mother too?!"

"Nah, she's too good for me." His smile was infuriating.

"Oh stop it, you do know how to flatter a lady." Mum was actually blushing.

"I'm dead. I died and I've gone to hell, that's the only way to explain this." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Relax, kid. I'm an asshole, but I'm not _that_ bad."

"I saw his tattoo when he and Taiyang were fighting in the garden, back when they were teenagers. Qrow fell on broken glass and it got stuck in his left buttock," mum explained, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she lowered herself into her favourite chair.

"Your mum cleaned up my cuts and sent me on my way."

"Qrow scorned your cousins a few years later."

"What's your tattoo of?" I asked.

"A rose," he said softly, a tinge of sadness in his voice. My mother was suddenly very busy with her sewing kit.

"Why a rose?"

"I lost a bet. Back when I was in team STRQ, I made a bet with Summer Rose, Ruby's mother. The terms were the loser had to get a tattoo representing the other person anywhere the winner chose. Anyway, I lost and Summer made me get a rose on my ass." He was looking at me, but I could tell he wasn't really seeing me.

"What was your bet about?" I saw mother leave the room out of the corner of my eye, but couldn't look away from Qrow. He looked so sad, and yet happy too.

"She bet that I couldn't jump from the balcony of our dorm room at Beacon and land on my feet. I bet she couldn't get Tai to wear a dress. Tai had a soft spot for her even then, it took her less than an hour before he was wearing one."

"And what happened when you jumped off the balcony?"

"I landed on my face." He was laughing now. "I'll never forget her face when the tattoo was finished. She looked so pleased with herself." He came back to the present, a mischievous look in his red eyes. "Maybe I'll show you it one day if you're lucky." I flushed a deep crimson as Qrow flashed his teeth in a smile.

A hacking cough broke us both out of our conversation, and my whole body uncoiled as I sprang to my feet and raced into the kitchen. Qrow was close behind, the laughter dying on his lips. My mother was doubled over, hanging onto the counter for support, one hand pressing a handkerchief to her lips. I took her elbow and guided her gently to a chair, terrified that she hadn't yet taken a breath in.

"Medicine cabinet?" Qrow asked, rifling through the cupboards.

"Top left, white bottle." I knelt in front of my mum, my lungs constricting. Colour was rising in her cheeks as she struggled to draw in air, and blood speckled her hanky with every cough. Qrow passed me two pills from the bottle and a small glass of water. "Mum, look at me. Breathe in. You need to breathe in. Ready? Breathe in, that's it, nice and deep." She dragged in a breath, finally, and the belt round my chest loosened. "And again, good, keep going. When you can, you need to take your pills. They'll help with the pain." She took a few more breaths before reaching for the medicine with trembling fingers. She washed them down with water and closed her eyes, her breathing still laboured. Her skin was grey.

"Qrow, there's whiskey in the cupboard," she said, her voice rasping heavily. "Get me a double." He poured a generous glass of liquor and set it down in front of her. She took a drink and sighed.

The warming effect of the alcohol seemed to help, and slowly she came round. She wiped my cheek and I realised I'd been crying. I turned away and scrubbed at my face, ashamed that I'd been so weak when she needed me. Qrow set another glass down for me, and knocked back his own without looking at either of us. We stayed there for what felt like forever, all of us silent. Qrow poured my mother another glass as soon as she was done.

"Get me your shirt," she said to him suddenly. "And my sewing kit. I'm not dying without fixing it." Qrow went to collect the shirt and the sewing box, and I guided her to her comfortable chair. He handed her the objects and she set to work. The thread she used was like nothing I'd ever seen. As it sewed the rags back together it shimmered and shone, and when it dulled the evidence of any damage was gone. It took her a while to finish, and none of us spoke while she worked. Eventually, she sighed and packed her needle and thread away, holding out her finished project. Qrow's shirt looked brand new as he slipped it over his muscular shoulders and quickly buttoned it up, clipping his tattered cloak into place. Relief fluttered in my stomach as he straightened up. His aura crackled red, flashing in his eyes as it responded to the return of his Hunter gear. It was vaguely comforting to see him looking stronger, like his old self.

"Thanks, Aggie," he said, touching her hand in a rare show of affection. I swallowed; she suddenly looked very ill. My heart was beating hard in my chest.

"I think I'd like to go to bed," she said, and Qrow stooped to lift her out of the chair. She staggered a little as she got to her feet, so he scooped her up like she weighed nothing, cradling her gently. I could see his brow furrow as he straightened, but he bit back the pain and started walking. He carried her up the stairs without a word, and I followed behind him, knowing in my heart that tomorrow would be very different. He laid her down on her bed, and she looked so small and frail on the large mattress that I had to choke back a sob. I pulled the blankets over her, sitting on the bed beside her. Qrow stayed standing, his fingers touching the lopsided cross around his neck.

"Let me know if you need anything," I said. "I'll just be downstairs."

"I love you, Brynn," she said softly, smiling. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too." A tear spilled over my cheek and plopped onto the mattress. I could feel Qrow's eyes burning into me as he watched my every move. "Now you need to sleep."

"I don't need to sleep, I need to tell you something." She patted the bed beside her. "You too, Mr Bronwen." He crossed the room silently and sat where she told him. She took his hand, squeezing his fingers. "You're a good boy," she told him. "Don't let anybody tell you any different."

"Agatha-"

"I don't want to hear it. You _are_ good. Don't stop yourself from being happy because you think your semblance will hurt people. I'm very lucky that you are here with me." She was so calm, and I was so afraid. Qrow was tense, but his eyes were warm as he spoke to her softly in the dark room.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned her attention to me.

"Brynn, my darling. I'm so happy to have you here. I know you worry that you've been distant lately. I want you to know that you don't need to worry. I love you no matter where you are, I always will. Right from the day you were born, you were my world. I have a gift to give you, that I can only give you when I'm no longer here. I can't tell you what it is, but you'll know when you find it. Keep it close, cherish it, and it will protect you when you need it most."

"Mum, I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. The tears were flowing freely and my shoulders were trembling. She took my hand in hers, just like she had with Qrow, and squeezed gently. I could feel her aura flickering and fading, and each ebb and lull was a knife to my stomach. It felt like somebody had punched my heart out of my chest.

"You don't need to say anything, dear. I've had a happy life, more so than I ever thought I deserved. And your father is waiting for me wherever I'm going. I'll see you again." She smiled, and her breathing started to hitch. Her skin was cool to the touch and her aura was barely there. "Take care of each other."

And she was gone.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER FIVE..._**

 ** _Sorry about the ending of the last chapter, I loved Agatha even though she was only a brief part of the story :( Anyway here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

Pain wracked my body as I sobbed in a heap on the floor. Qrow held me as I cried, his arms forming a protective circle around my shoulders. At some point he'd sunk down beside me and drawn me close to him. Mum's body lay on the bed, looking peaceful and serene beneath the blankets, a hint of a smile still on her cold lips. The pain intensified as I thought about her.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" I swore through my tears as my body suddenly began to burn.

"Brynn?" Qrow's voice felt like it was coming to me through a tunnel and my whole body was on fire. My aura writhed around me like an angry snake, prickling against the agony walking the stairs of my spine. It radiated through my muscles and I screamed. The energy burst outwards, knocking Qrow into a cabinet with considerable force. I heard his head strike the wood and he lolled forwards. I cried out in anguish as another roll of power filled my body.

And then, as I began to think I'd be torn apart, the pain was gone, and my whole being was filled with crackling, surging power. Qrow groaned and rolled onto his back. When he saw me he sat up quickly, rubbing at the new lump on his head and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"I do," he answered, sitting up as I crawled towards him. "You got the gift your mum was talking about."

"What are you saying?"

"It looks like your mum was the Winter Maiden." He put a hand on my shoulder gently. "Now she's passed that power to you." He smiled. "She always knew how to surprise me."

"I'm the Winter Maiden?"

"You are. And it's now my job to get you to Ozpin before the White Fang find out about you."

"I'm not leaving until my mum is taken care of." I sighed. "I need to call Charity and Risa. I have to get flowers and sort the funeral arrangements and call the doctors, I can't leave."

"Don't panic, we'll sort it." He sighed, and his next words were spoken softly, a sad expression on his face as he looked over at my mother. "I'll take care of everything."

oO0Oo

Risa and Charity arrived a short while after Qrow contacted them, and they brought the doctor with them. When they came through the door, I was curled up on the sofa with my legs drawn up to my chest. Qrow told them where my mother was and headed into the kitchen to make tea for everyone. He carried the tray back into the living room after a few minutes and set it down on the coffee table, handing me a steaming mug. I took a sip and thanked him. He sat down heavily beside me, his own mug held in one hand. I could smell alcohol and knew he'd added brandy to his tea. He took a deep drink and settled back into the cushions, his eyes on the chair where my mother had been sat just hours before.

"It happened so fast." I didn't know I'd spoken aloud until Qrow patted my shoulder.

"She was happy, kid. Once she saw you again she had nothing left to hang on for. She did what she needed to do and she got to say goodbye." He took another sip from his mug. "I hope when it's my turn I can say the same."

"Don't you dare talk about dying. I've had enough of death right now, you're not allowed to die for at least another fifty years."

"I'll try my best," he answered with a sad chuckle. The others came through the living room door at that moment. My cousins and the doctor each grabbed a mug.

"I treated your mother throughout her illness," the doctor said to me. "It was a privilege to know her and she'll be sorely missed. I offer you all my deepest condolences."

"Thank you," I answered quietly. Charity hovered silently in the corner, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Risa stood beside her with an unreadable expression.

"Agatha has already arranged her funeral. She wanted it to be perfect and quick. All we have to do is let Dr Winterfell take her and then show up on the day." Risa spoke bluntly but I could see tears in her eyes. "It's good to see you Brynn, despite the circumstances." She softened as she greeted me.

"You too, Risa."

They stayed for a few more hours while Dr Winterfell prepared my mother for leaving. He explained that he was going to take her away so he could get her ready for her funeral. He was aware she wanted everything to be done quickly, so he agreed to release the death certificate as soon as he was able.

When they were all gone and my mother had been collected, I went back into her bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed. I washed them, cleaned the bathroom, did the washing up, bleached the kitchen and scrubbed the floors, Qrow hovering close by the whole time. When I started on the floors a second time, he knelt down beside me and took my hands in his. My skin was raw from the cleaning chemicals.

"You need to stop," he said softly. I dropped the sponge and sobbed, burying my face in his shoulder. He paused for a second, and then I felt his hand stroking my back. I don't know how long we sat there. It must have been hours, because outside the sky got dark and then light again. After a while the tears stopped, but he stayed with me, holding me gently until I was ready to move. Since we'd left Beacon only a few days ago, he'd become a different man. I saw a new side to him, a serious and caring side that he kept hidden most of the time.

Finally, he sat back a little and tucked a finger under my chin, tipping my face up to look at him. His ruby eyes were soft in the growing light as it slanted across his face. The tears had dried on my cheeks hours ago, but he wiped them gently with his thumb to make sure. He was a few years older than me but bathed in the soft dawn he looked incredibly handsome. I needed closeness, I needed comfort. I needed to be distracted. I kissed him.

He tensed up as I leaned into him. He was frozen for a moment, and then he kissed me back for just a second, his lips soft and sweet. I wanted more, I needed it. I kissed him harder, and his hand came up to cup my cheek. He broke the embrace, a strange look in his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Not like this." He got to his feet slowly.

"You don't want me?"

"No, Brynn, it's not that. _You_ don't want _me_. You want comfort, you're hurting. This is the wrong way to make yourself feel better, trust me. You'd only feel worse when it was over." He was holding out his hand. I took it as fresh tears started to spill down my cheeks. The shame I felt for my actions was already beginning to eat away at me. "Come on, you need to eat something. I make good pancakes." He helped me to my feet and led me to the kitchen. He avoided looking at me as he searched through the cupboards.

"I like blueberries," I said quietly.

"Blueberries it is." He cracked some eggs into a bowl, threw in some sugar and a few other things and began whisking it quickly. "Ruby and Yang have me doing this every day that I visit." He grabbed a handful of blueberries from the fruit bowl on the counter and tossed them into the batter. "Yang likes them plain, Ruby likes chocolate, bananas and whipped cream on hers."

"How are they both? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're good, Ruby's the same. Immature and always fun."

"Just like her dusty old Uncle Qrow then?" He smiled a little at my joke, but still wouldn't look at me.

"Yang's grown up a lot in the last year. Upgraded her arm too." He poured batter into the pan as he spoke, and the kitchen filled with the smell of pancakes.

"And Tai?"

"Things are strained since Raven resurfaced. He's not happy that she plans to make Yang the next Spring Maiden, but he's surviving." He shook the pan to make sure the food didn't stick. "You want anything else with these?"

"No thanks. I don't eat lots at breakfast." He flipped the pancake carefully and let it cook for a few minutes before setting it aside and starting another. Before long he was placing a stack of blueberry pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. He sat down next to me, circling the rim of his coffee mug with his thumb absently.

"Really? Coffee and booze for breakfast?"

"No booze." He took a sip, still not looking at me. "Just coffee."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm sober. Admittedly it's a good thing right now. I make better decisions." He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, unable to hide my shame. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's okay. I've kissed plenty of people I shouldn't have. Bar maids, waitresses, somebody's secretary once." He winked at me, but the humour was forced.

"I'm serious. It was stupid."

"It _was_ stupid, I'd be very bad for you." He flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What did you mean when you said not like this?" I stabbed at my pancakes. "And no bullshitting."

"Nothing."

"Didn't I say no bullshit?"

"Brynn I didn't mean anything by it. Forget about it."

"No!" I slammed my fist on the table in frustration. "Cut the crap. I can't take you lying to me, not now. Tell me what you meant." I set down my fork and balled my hands into fists. He sighed, passing a hand over his eyes.

"Fine. I told you the problem was that you didn't want me. You wanted a distraction and I was there. Right?"

"I remember what happened." I was ashamed of myself.

"Put it this way. If you ever kiss me again, it won't be so you can use me." He got up quickly and drained his mug. "I'm going for a walk, call if you need me."

"Qrow, wait. Don't go."

"I have to. It's better if I spend some time away from you for now." He disappeared before I could protest, and I heard the front door close behind him.

Hot tears stung my cheeks. I was angry with myself. I'd tried to use him and now he wanted nothing to do with me. I put my head in my hands, groaning in frustration. How could I have been so selfish? He'd risked his life to bring me out here to my mother, who he clearly cared about, and I'd made him watch her die. And then I'd tried to sleep with him to make myself feel better.

"Shit." I got up and poured myself a large whiskey, the pancakes forgotten. I swallowed it quickly, feeling it burn my throat as it made its way to my stomach. I poured another, mulling over the consequences of my own stupidity. I cared about Qrow deeply. I felt like he cared about me too, or at least he had until I threw myself at him. I knew in my heart of hearts that he wasn't just a friend to me. Over time he'd gone from being my trainer, to my friend and then more. I'd spent almost every day with him as I struggled to become a Huntress again. He knew everything about me.

I sighed, frustrated with myself, and knocked back the whiskey I'd poured. This time when I made another I took the bottle to the table, which of course was a huge mistake. I knew it was, but I did it anyway. Qrow didn't want to be anywhere near me, my mother was dead and I was alone. How else could I escape the emptiness inside me?

oO0Oo

Several hours passed before Qrow returned. When he finally did, the bottle was almost empty and I was slumped over the table, staring into space.

"Fuck." He passed a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Brynn, are you okay?" My head was spinning, nothing made sense. I could see his eyes. They were pretty.

"You have pretty eyes," I mumbled.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Am I ugly? I think barmaids are pretty."

"What? No, you're not ugly." He sat beside me and pulled the whiskey bottle out of reach.

"Hey!"

"You've had enough."

"Are you mmmad?" My mouth felt heavier than lead.

"I'm worried about you."

"Ha, that's funny, you're funny. You don't worry, you get mad." I tipped my head to the side, trying to frown. I could see his face. It was nice. "You're pretty for a teasher."

"I'm flattered."

"No you're not. You're sshad. I mean sad. Why?"

"I'm not sad."

"Liar liar pants on fire."

"That's mature." He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "You need to sleep this off. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover."

"Pfft, I don't get hungggover."

"Tell me that when you wake up." He picked me up out of the chair like a doll.

"Whoa! The room is spinning!"

"Bed or sofa?" He asked.

"I'm not that kind of giiirl."

"Jesus Christ. I meant where are you sleeping?"

"Oh." I giggled, amused at myself. "Sofa." He carried me into the living room and set me down carefully. My eyes were getting heavy.

"Go to sleep, moron. You're in for a rough morning." I was heavy all over and my eyelids betrayed me, closing tight as he wrapped me in a soft blanket.

oO0Oo

"Rise and shine," Qrow called loudly. My head was pounding and his voice cut through my ear drums like a knife.

"Too loud, shut up," I groaned. He shoved a mug of black coffee under my nose. I sat up a little and the room lurched around me. "Holy hell, I think that whiskey had poison in it."

"No, you just drank too much." His lips were a thin line in his face; he was still mad.

"Well, you're the expert." I groaned again. "I think I might be sick."

"There's still some of those leaves in the first aid kit." He fished around for them in the green bag. "Here, chew these." I did as I was told. "Now take these," he said, passing me two painkillers. I washed them down with coffee. "And now you can tell me why you got drunk."

"Can we not do this now?"

"Oh we're _definitely_ doing this now. You drowned your sorrows. That's not a good road to go down. Trust me, I'm the expert."

"Why is it okay for you to do it but not me?"

"You have people to hurt. I had nobody but myself when it started."

"You can hurt people too though. You can hurt me." The words came out before I could stop them.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. He scowled at the floor, looking like he wanted to bolt.

"You don't get it."

"No, _you_ don't get it. I made a lot of stupid mistakes. I'm a terrible role model. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone I care about become just like me." His voice was calm but his fists were clenched tightly. He towered over me. "You need to deal with your problems, not drink them away."

"That's rich coming from you!" I got to my feet. He was still a full head taller than me but I was angry. "You run so far away from everything you don't even know what your problems _look_ like anymore! How can you care about anybody when you don't even care about yourself?" He grabbed my shoulders suddenly, his eyes burning.

"It's _because_ of others that I don't care about myself. If I get selfish I let people get close and they get hurt. I can't stop it, I can't control it, it just happens. But I can stop this. I can stop you destroying yourself. Don't go for the easy option like I did."

"Then stop running away from me," I answered softly. "I can't do this alone. You've been my closest friend for over a year, and a part of my life since I was young. Since I overstepped the mark you've been avoiding me. I drank because as soon as I kissed you, you looked at me like I was someone to pity. You looked disgusted by me. I couldn't take it. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Please don't keep punishing me for it."

"I'm not trying to punish you." Qrow sat down and rested his head in his hands for a second, his elbows propped up on the table. "I'm trying to _protect_ you. From yourself and from me. You're getting too close and it isn't safe out here. I've been too comfortable around you. When you kissed me it reminded me what happens to people that spend too much time around me."

"Qrow, your semblance isn't going to kill me. I'm not afraid of it." I reached out to put a hand on his arm, but he sat back and folded them across his chest, shying away from the contact. "That right there is why I picked up the whiskey bottle. Because I knew what I did would change things between us right when I need you most."

"It's different in the schools," Qrow responded quietly, staring into a middle distance. "My semblance does small amounts of damage because it's diluted by the number of people there. Out here, alone with you, it becomes dangerous. It could kill you. You could _die_ , Brynn." He looked up at me with the eyes of a man who'd seen too much. "I can't take responsibility for that. The closer you are to me the more you're at risk." He lowered his eyes, scanning the surface of the table. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so comfortable with you."

"Can I at least have the truth before you push me away?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, terrified at the thought of losing what I had with him.

"The truth?"

"Yes. I want to know how you feel, Qrow. I want to hear you say it." I was certain he felt the same way I did. He was raw, emotional, unlike himself. I wanted so badly to hear him say it. "If you're going to start being distant with me, I think I deserve to know exactly what you feel about me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You owe me, remember?" A muscle in his jaw ticked, and for a moment I thought he might get up and leave again.

"Okay," he said, and his red eyes flashed. "Have it your way."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER SIX..._**

 ** _Another re-write here. Still follows the same plot but hopefully it's a little smoother to read. :)_**

oO0Oo

"I'll tell you." Qrow cocked his head to the side, steel in his eyes. "If you really want to know, then okay. But I can't take back what I say once it's out."

"I need to hear the truth from you. I need to know because I trusted you to be there when I needed you and now you're saying you can't be. I need to know why kissing you was so wrong." My voice cracked as I fought back tears.

"Fine." He looked away, unable to meet my gaze. "I feel afraid." He seemed weary and vulnerable, like a weight was pressing on his shoulders. "I can't stop myself from loving you, and it's gonna get you killed like it killed Summer. You have no idea how it feels to be afraid of _yourself."_ He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, head bowed as he waited for me to speak.

"I...I don't know what to say." My head was spinning.

"You don't have to say anything. But now you know how I feel." He started to turn away from me, and I reached out, grabbing a handful of his shirt to stop him. He turned back slightly, showing me only the side of his face.

"Qrow-"

"I have to go." I could see the wall slam down behind his eyes. Even as I struggled to think of a way to salvage the situation, he changed the subject. "You should pack your things. After the funeral we have to walk to Mistral. From there we can call an airship to Beacon." I let go of his shirt. "I'm gonna head out and check our route for any surprises."

"Qrow...I..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." His smile was cold as he left me alone again, staring after him like an idiot. As soon as the door closed behind him I groaned.

"Shit!" I threw myself onto the sofa, fighting tears. I'd made him tell me about his deepest insecurity and I didn't even have the common sense to answer him. In the movies they always had a big, inspirational, emotional speech that turned it all around at the last second. I didn't have that. I didn't have anything. I sat there, stewing until I couldn't handle it anymore. I threw on my gear, grabbed my weapon and raced out of the house. I set off at a run, heading down our planned route. I found Qrow's footprints in the shallow mud and followed them for a few minutes, cursing when they disappeared.

"Fuck!" He must have changed into his bird form and flown it. I sighed and carried on anyway, not wanting to go back to a quiet house. The emptiness inside me threatened to swallow me whole. I ran faster, trying to shake it off. Maybe I'd get lucky and Qrow would be fighting a Beowulf or something. I listened for sounds of any Grimm lurking in the foliage. I jogged for a solid fifteen minutes before I heard anything.

In the distance, the roar of an Ursa, and the sound of a blade clashing with its armoured plating floated to me. _Gotcha_. I set off at a sprint, determined to catch him before he killed it and took off. My legs pumped furiously as I burst through the tree line, blade drawn. Qrow was swinging his scythe like a man possessed. As I skidded to a halt he turned to face me mid-swing and tripped, landing on his ass. The Ursa batted him away with a huge paw before it raised its arm to crush him. I twisted the hilt of my blade and it lengthened and curved into a shimmering bow. The string flashed into existence as soon as the bow was ready to be drawn. As I pulled it back, a dust arrow coalesced and I released it. It zipped towards the demon bear, piercing the flesh of its paw and exploding on contact. The Ursa screamed in pain as its front leg disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. As it dropped to the ground, two more appeared out of the tree line, attracted by its screams. Qrow was back on his feet and driving his scythe deep into the fallen Ursa's skull. It disintegrated into ash and he rounded on the other two, streaking towards them in a flurry of red and grey. He leapt high into the air and slashed, his scythe moving so fast that my eyes couldn't follow it. His target was cleaved clean in half and he was already attacking the next one. I raced forwards, twisting the bow into the deadly double blade and dropped to my knees, skidding in the dirt as I gutted the third Ursa from underneath. Qrow took its head, kicking it across the clearing. He brushed himself off casually, retracting his blade and fixing it to his back.

"I had it handled," he said.

"Yeah, it really looked like you were handling it when you fell on your ass." I stowed my weapon and set my hands on my hips. "I'm going to speak and you're going to listen to me."

"Look, whatever it is can-"

"No, _you_ look. I didn't chase your ass out here for you to ignore me. Now get over here, and listen." He bristled, but crossed the space between us and stopped in front of me. The set of his jaw and the darkness in his eyes told me he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. As he opened his mouth to end the conversation before it began, an apple detached itself from the branches above us and bounced off of his skull.

"Ouch," he growled, rubbing the injured spot before turning his attention back to me. "Fine, I'm listening."

"What you said in the house. Did you mean it?"

"I said a lot of things in the house. How am I meant to know what you're talking about?" He stopped rubbing the bump on his head and looked away.

"Did. You. Mean it?" My words were clipped, and his eyes narrowed as he stared into the trees.

"...Yes."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Is that why you came all the way out here? To say sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I got drunk. I'm sorry I made you watch my mother die."

"You didn't _make_ me. I'm not a monster, Brynn. I cared about Agatha, I chose to be here for _both_ of you." Hurt flashed in his eyes. I barrelled on before he could say anything else.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it. I came out here to set the record straight." He folded his arms across his chest, but waited for me to go on. I took a deep breath. "I don't care about your past, or your semblance, or your drinking or any of that shit. I care that you train me every day without complaining. I care that you've spent your life putting everyone else before yourself. I care that you love your nieces like they're your own daughters. I care that you pretend that you're this huge asshole and that nothing can hurt you when I know that really you do nothing _but_ hurt. You blame yourself for Summer Rose's death. You blame yourself because she's not around to see Ruby grow up. You hurt for Raven who doesn't even want to know you. You hurt for Tai and how he brings up two daughters alone. You hurt for everything you've lost, all the time spent away from your family on Ozpin's missions. You hurt for every injury Salem has ever inflicted, every Hunter or Huntress she killed. You hurt for me, because I've lost my mum, even as you try to push me away." My voice wobbled on the last sentence. "You hurt because you lost her too. You take in all this pain and you keep it with you, like you're the only one that deserves to bear it."

"Brynn..."

"I'm not done," I said, holding up a hand. He fell silent, head cocked as he listened curiously. "I saw how much my mother's death hurt you and I thought about myself. And you let me, you comforted me. You are kind. You act like you're not but you are. You're kind and fierce and strong and you love like nobody I've ever seen. You love so much, and you do it from a distance because you think you're a danger to everyone." I stepped forward and looked up at him, laying a hand gently against his cheek. I saw his chest hitch, but the rest of him remained stone still. "I won't let you love me from a distance too. I won't let you hurt yourself anymore." His eyes bored into mine, unwavering. "You don't have to do this alone. When you're ready, I'll be here. I won't let you push me away. Summer Rose didn't let you, and neither will I. And that's _our_ choice, not yours." I waited for him to say something, and after a long pause, he did.

"That was a nice speech."

"Oh for fuck sake! I'm trying to tell you I love you, asshole!" I smacked his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt tightly. "I don't need you to protect me. I need you to be there for me, Qrow. You said that if I ever kissed you again, it wouldn't be to use you. Well, you were right." I stretched up onto my toes and pressed my lips to his, waiting for him to push me away. He went completely still under my touch, barely even breathing. A tear escaped from under my closed eyelids as I digested the knowledge that my words weren't enough. I pulled back and wiped my eyes, letting go of his shirt.

"Brynn," he said softly. His voice was rough. I looked up at him and saw fire blazing in his eyes as he struggled with himself. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," I stepped away, intending to leave, but his hand caught my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Wait..." I did as he asked, waiting with him. We were stood very close to one another. I watched as his internal battle raged. Asking him to care about me went against every instinct he'd followed throughout his life. I could see how hard it was for him, even as he drew me closer. I held my breath as he raised his other hand to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. "Fuck it," he said softly, and brought his mouth to mine. I melted in his arms, closing my eyes as he pulled me against him like he never wanted to let go. His lips were soft and sure, and his kiss was longing, aching with all the words he couldn't find. I felt every single second of his loneliness. I wanted to take it all away for him, to draw it all in and burn it in the fire he lit in my soul. I could feel his heart beating under my palm when he finally brought the kiss to an end.

"What do we do now?" My voice was husky, left breathless from his embrace. He thought for a moment, releasing my waist and taking a deep breath.

"What we were gonna do originally. Say goodbye to Agatha and get to Ozpin as soon as we can." He cleared his throat, folding his arms across his chest. "Brynn, I can't jump into a relationship with you. I wouldn't know where to start, it goes against every instinct I have. But I can try not to push you away. You'll have to give me some time." He rubbed a hand through his hair, frowning slightly. "I don't do... _love_." I smiled and tried to lighten the moment.

"I'm okay with that, on one condition."

"Name it."

"No more bar maids." He laughed out loud, showing his perfect white teeth.

"No more bar maids." He winked at me. "Deal."

"Come on, we need to go back," I told him, pulling out my scroll as it pinged in my pocket. "Charity says Dr Winterfell released the death certificate. The funeral is later today." Qrow nodded, his expression turning serious.

"Let's go."

oO0Oo

The service was perfect. Freesias and cherry blossoms surrounded mum's headstone, and her ashes were scattered at her favourite spot, a small pond lined with cherry trees not far from the house. It was hard to say goodbye, and my chest ached as her ashes drifted away on the wind. Qrow squeezed my arm gently whenever the tears came, never leaving my side. I was so thankful that I had him there, holding me together when I wanted to fall apart. When it was over Charity and Risa lingered behind.

"We need to sort out Aunt Aggie's estate," Risa said softly. Qrow stood behind me like he was my shadow.

"I don't know where to start." I ran a hand through my hair as a headache bit at my temples.

"I do," Qrow said. "She wrote a will." All three of us turned to him in surprise. "It's in her dresser."

"I'll go," said Risa. I watched her as she entered the house, staying silent while Charity questioned Qrow.

"How do you know she wrote a will?" she asked.

"When she got her terminal diagnosis she told me about it. She wanted everything handled because she knew Brynn would be called away to Beacon, and she knew I would go with her."

"You're still going to Beacon?" Charity's eyes widened and anger coloured her tone as she turned on me. "Aunt Aggie is barely even cold and you're _leaving_?"

"Steady, Charity. That's her mum you're talking about _,_ " Qrow warned, but she continued on anyway.

"What about the family? Are we less important than you running off to be a Huntress again?" She snorted in disgust. "I always knew you were too much of a coward to face the hard things. There's nothing noble about being a Huntress when you run away from the people you're supposed to protect."

"Do you remember when Beacon fell?" I asked her softly. She blinked, but said nothing. "Do you remember watching the attacks? All those young Hunters and Huntresses risked their lives before they'd even finished their training, because there wasn't enough of us to protect the city." Charity opened her mouth to reply but I continued before she could speak. "What I'm doing, what _we're_ doing, is bigger than you can understand," I snapped, gesturing to Qrow. Tears welled up in my eyes and stuck in my throat. "So my mother is dead, and there are things that I need to do that I can't, because my job is bigger than you. It's bigger than me, than mum, than everything I love. But I have to go away and do as I'm asked to stop people like you learning the true meaning of _war_." I jabbed at her chest angrily. "I gave up a normal life willingly, and chose to risk myself and I lost _everything_ , so you could have your house, and your wedding and your _children,_ Charity. Without Hunters and Huntresses, you'd have been killed by whatever Grimm decided to wander in for a snack."

"I've got it," Risa said as she returned to us, holding the will like it was made of glass. She stopped when she saw Charity and I facing off against one another. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Charity growled. "What does it say?" Before Risa could read it out, Charity snatched it from her. After a moment of loaded silence, she glared at me. "She left you the house and all its contents. She wanted any money she had dividing between her grandchildren if she ever had any. Since she doesn't, that goes to you as well." She slammed the paper against my chest. "The solicitors have already signed and approved it, nice and quick for you." I clenched my teeth as she stormed away, yelling for Risa to hurry up. She smiled and gave me a quick hug, before apologising for Charity's behaviour and hurrying away. When they were gone I gave Qrow the paper and walked back to the pond.

I sank to my knees by mum's headstone and sobbed. Qrow stayed a few metres away until my eyes were dry, respecting my need to be alone.

"I'll make sure everything is taken care of here," he said softly. "The house will be waiting for you when we come back. I can help you sort through your mum's things then." He walked over and crouched in front of me, brushing the hair out of my eyes before he tilted my chin up to look at him. "You don't have to think about any of that right now. All you need to do is say goodbye to your mum, and when you're ready we can go."

"But she's right," I whispered. The words tasted of poison as they wormed their way out of my throat. "I missed the last year of my mum's life for this. I missed birthdays and anniversaries and I missed the birth of Charity's daughter. Even you still find time for Ruby and Yang, and you've been Ozpin's main man since you were a _boy._ I hid behind the Huntress training so I didn't have to deal with losing my mum and now I've never felt further away from her." Qrow studied my face for a while in silence, before sitting cross-legged in front of me. He held his arms out to me and fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I crawled into his lap and buried my face in his chest. "I ran away from her."

"Do you remember what she used to call you?" His chin rested gently on the top of my head. When I didn't answer he carried on for me. "You were her little bird. She told me that not long after I met her. She said she knew you'd fly off to do great things, but when the important things came up, you'd always find your way back to the nest. All she wanted was to see you again, Brynn. The length of time didn't matter to her, she never doubted that you'd be home in time to say goodbye. She never saw it as running away when you left with me."

"Even if mum didn't think it, my family do. You heard what Charity said. I'm a coward."

"You have to understand that your family leads a very different life to ours. They've never had to fight for their lives. They don't know what we know, and because of that they don't understand why you have to go. Charity is angry and grieving. She'll come around, and the next time you see her, she'll say sorry." I didn't answer.

As the sun slipped below the horizon Qrow sighed. He scooped me up in his arms like I was a small child and got to his feet, carrying me to the house. It seemed like he thought I'd fallen asleep, as he made a move to lay me on the sofa.

"I want to go to my mum's room," I mumbled, and he straightened up and carried me up the stairs without a word, setting me down on her mattress. The last time I'd been here was to scrub the floors after she died, and the faint smell of lemon bleach still hung in the air. Qrow took a seat in the chair where mum always did her sewing at night. The bedding smelled of her soap powder, and I closed my eyes to breathe in the familiar scent, pretending for just a moment that she wasn't really gone.

I must've drifted off at some point because when I opened my eyes again the room was dark, and I could hear Qrow snoring. He'd removed my Huntress gear while I slept, and I was down to the vest and trousers I wore underneath them. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw he was twisted awkwardly in his seat, one hand wrapped around his torso. As I watched, he shifted and jolted up right, gasping in pain.

"Are you okay?" I flicked on the lamp and sat up.

"Yeah, just sore." He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, revealing an ugly patch of heavily mottled skin around the scar on his chest and stomach. He crossed the room to inspect the damage in the dresser mirror, frowning as he prodded at it gently. "Should it look like that?"

"You got impaled, almost died, and got kicked by an Ursa. I think a bruise after all that is probably normal."

"I don't think sleeping on chairs helps much either. It feels like weeks since I slept in an actual bed." He buttoned his shirt again and stretched, grimacing in pain as his joints popped.

"I could take the chair for a while if you want the bed. I guess it _is_ kind of my room now, and I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

"The way she flirted with me, she'd have been in there with me." He winked and I launched a pillow at his head. Despite myself, I started giggling as he tossed it back at me.

"You can have the bed if the chair isn't comfy, I can always take the sofa."

"As tempting as that is, I'd feel weird in Agatha's bed with you on the sofa. If she were here she'd hit me for having bad manners." He thought for a moment. "We're both adults. And I'm really not the raging sex pest everybody seems to think I am so we could just share the bed. Then we can head out tomorrow." He cocked his head to the side. "I only need a few hours sleep, I think we'll be safe from my semblance for that long." I considered it for a moment, surprised by his calm suggestion.

"Sure," I shrugged. "If I wanted to share a bed with anyone it would be you anyway."

"It's your lucky day then," he grinned, winking at me.

"Pig," I snorted. He threw the covers back and flopped onto the mattress beside me, making a big show of getting comfortable. "Are you finished?" I asked when he finally settled. He grinned and I rolled my eyes before switching off the lamp. As the room was bathed in darkness, I allowed myself a small smile. I was so relieved that Qrow had gone against his own rules to comfort me. When sleep found me, it brought dreams of the kiss we'd shared in the forest.

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER 7...**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me guys. Don't forget to leave a review! :)**_

* * *

oO0Oo

I stood by mother's headstone again, thinking of how I'd woken up in the morning. I was alone in the bed, and Qrow came in with coffee and toast. It made me wonder if my life would've been like that every morning, had I not chosen to become a Huntress. The thought of a warm bed each night and waking up to someone who loved me each morning almost made me regret the decisions I'd made.

Qrow pulled me out of my reverie by putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me he'd get our things together for the journey. As I watched his retreating back, I spoke to mum, hoping she could hear me.

"You were right about him," I told her. "He's a good person. I wish I knew how to talk to him the way you did." I sighed. "I know you probably can't hear me, but if there's any way you can, I love you mum. Thank you for everything you gave me. I'll come back to visit you when I can, and I'll make sure the house is taken care of while I'm gone." I got to my feet, looking down at the simple stone. Her name was carved across it in sloping script. "Qrow will keep me safe until I reach Ozpin. Only he knows I'm the Winter Maiden. I know you're looking out for me, I'll see you again soon." The wind picked up around me, knocking some of the leaves from the trees. I watched them settle on the surface of the water before turning away.

As I entered the house, I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Qrow muttered, sticking a bleeding finger into his mouth. Shards of porcelain lay on the ground around him as he looked up at me. "All I wanted to do was wash up before we left." I chuckled and helped him clean the pieces away, passing him a towel for his cut. By the time we were done with the mess, it had stopped bleeding. "You know, when I taught at Signal a printer exploded on me once."

"How did that happen?"

"Ink jam," he answered, scowling. "The head teacher hated me so he made me fix it. My hands were still covered in blue toner three weeks later. Ruby kept calling me Inky Pete." His scowl turned to a smile at the thought of his niece.

"You miss her."

"Yeah, I miss both of them."

"We could visit them."

"Nah, we've just found a new Maiden. My job is and always was to keep the Maidens alive, first and foremost." He sighed and stood up. "You ready for this? It's a two day hike."

"I did used to be a Huntress you know. I can handle a little walking."

"Good, because I'm not carrying you." I swatted at him as he ducked out the door. He chuckled and started towards the forest. I took a breath and slung the backpack of supplies over my shoulder, heading out and locking the door.

We walked the first few miles without issues. Well, other than Qrow snagging his foot on an exposed root and dropping his open flask in the dirt. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply, before securing the lid on the empty container and slipping it into his pocket.

"Sometimes, I really hate being me," he said simply, and carried on walking. The next few hours passed quickly, and eventually it was dark. The moon filtered through the canopy of leaves, highlighting the faint streaks of silver in Qrow's hair. It glinted off the blade of his weapon as he walked, hands in his pockets. He looked at ease but his eyes were fixed on the trees, ears pricked up and listening for the slightest sound. More than once he stopped and turned to look at the path behind us. After the fourth time, I heard what he was hearing, and I saw his shoulders sag.

"What is it?" I asked, drawing my blade.

"Nukelavee. Sounds like a fairly large one."

"I've never fought one of them."

"Take care of the arms, I'll take the horse. We can deal with the head after." He took hold of the hilt of his blade, and I watched with mild fascination as the gears at the handle turned and it curved into his deadly scythe.

"Bow or blade?" I asked.

"Blade. The reach this thing has makes attacking from a distance pointless." He pushed his hair back off his forehead and took my arm gently as the creature shrieked. He guided me back into the treeline, before he hopped onto one of the branches and hauled me up.

"Why can't we wait for it to pass us?" I whispered, watching as the terrifying Grimm moved into view.

"It already knows we're here." I swallowed the sick feeling in my throat, watching as the Nukelavee drew closer. The head hung limp, its long arms trailing on the ground as the horse carried it forward. It was plated with ancient bone, and riddled with old wounds, each one evidence of the people it had killed. Qrow had told me stories of these things. I felt my heart thump as it stopped opposite us and the horse reared its head, taking deep, purposeful breaths. "Are you ready?" Qrow whispered.

"As I'll ever be." He nodded and burst out of the trees, bringing his scythe down across the Nukelavee's side, opening a huge split. Black smoke poured out of the hole and the creature screamed out of both of its mouths. I leapt from my hiding place and landed on the back of the horse, latching onto the rider and stabbing right through its shoulder. The horse bucked, throwing me off. I rolled as I hit the ground and came up on my feet, not breaking my stride. My weapon was still lodged in its shoulder. Qrow stole forwards, aiming low as he swiped at its legs. The creature kicked out, throwing him off balance and he staggered and spun, slamming the tip of his scythe into the dirt and using its momentum to propel a kick across the horse's face. He ripped the scythe from the ground and ducked under the horse, trying to stay in its blind spot. It was going well until the head of the rider flipped over the side and let out an ear-splitting shriek before slapping him away with its huge hand.

As Qrow flew through the air he retracted his scythe and threw it. The tip of the sword stuck deep in the dirt, sitting in his path. Qrow bounced off the ground before his feet found purchase on his sword, using it to arrest his flight. The blade was dragged back a few feet, and when it stopped, Qrow was standing on the hilt like it was nothing, his aura crackling around him. His cape fluttered gently in the wind and I felt my jaw drop open. He turned his head and winked at me.

"Show off," I muttered, before leaping into action. The Nukelavee was focused on Qrow as I sprinted towards it and leapt up again, my hands finding the hilt of my double blade. I twisted savagely and it's arm dropped to the ground. It screamed and spun round quickly, swinging its other arm. The appendage connected with my ribs and I felt the crunch as they splintered. I was sailing through the air as it swung round again and slammed me into the dirt. The wind rushed out of me and I coughed, feeling my aura flare as it got to work. I saw Qrow dodge the second swipe it sent at him and run forwards, heavy blade in hand. He sliced with all his strength, taking the back leg of the horse and skidding under it and out the other side as it fell. The Grimm howled and the arm came round again. It struck the trees, uprooting a large oak. I struggled to drag myself up as the trunk fell towards me. Something slammed into me and I heard Qrow grunt, realising he'd thrown me out of the way. A thick branch had struck his shoulder, dislocating the joint. I watched in awe as Qrow gritted his teeth and forced it back into the socket. He rotated his shoulder quickly, holding his sword in his good hand.

I struggled to my feet and took a breath, willing my semblance to help me heal. I felt my ribs begin to knit themselves back together and launched myself at the creature. I stopped as I saw it struggling.

"Brynn!" Qrow called. "It's arm! It's trapped!" The Nukelavee was trying desperately to free its limb from the weight of the fallen tree. I grinned and leapt towards it, slicing clean through the shoulder. It shrieked again, and the horse staggered on three legs as Qrow came forwards, attacking like lightning despite his injured shoulder. He brought the sword down savagely, piercing the skull of the horse so deeply, the tip of the blade protruded through its chin, pinning it into the dirt. The rider hollered and howled as I walked towards it. I stepped up onto the body of the horse, avoiding the rider as it snapped at me with its gaping maw, unleashing a blast of fetid air as it roared at me. I swiped, separating the head from the body. The Nukelavee was dead.

oO0Oo

As the night wore on, it was clear the fight had taken its toll on Qrow. We'd covered a lot of ground, but he was starting to lag. His injured arm was wrapped around his torso, cradled close to his body. His other hung limply by his side and his steps had begun to drag. Every so often his aura flared as it tried to heal him. After another mile or so, he stopped to lean heavily against a tree.

"You okay?"

"I will be." He passed a hand over his tired eyes. "I hate to ask but do you have any juice to spare? I feel like I've been thrown off a cliff." He slid down the bark until he was sat at the base of the tree. I smiled and knelt beside him, taking his hand in mine as I called on my semblance. This time it flickered to life almost immediately, fuelled by the Maiden's magic. It buzzed in my stomach like a ball of electricity, spreading outwards until it reached Qrow through my fingertips. He sighed as the pain subsided, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. I focused on the swelling around his injured shoulder first, imagining his sore muscles relaxing, healing themselves until they were good as new. When I was sure it was fixed, I turned my attention to the bruising I'd seen on his chest, visualising it retracting in on itself. I willed the bruise to shrink, the scar to loose some of its angry redness and the still-healing tissues beneath his skin to knit themselves back together. I could feel weak spots in his bones where his sword had sheared through his bottom two ribs on the left side, and imagined my magic cocooning them in soft light, thickening the bone until all signs of damage were gone. Last time I'd healed him I'd struggled to stop the bleeding, this time I felt as though I was drawing from a vast ocean of endless energy.

"Thanks," he said softly. His wine-red eyes were full of gratitude. I reached out and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He seemed surprised, but didn't stop me as I exposed his chest to the cool night air. I gasped when I saw his skin, and a broad smile split my cheeks. He looked down at his body and let out a short chuckle. "I'll be damned. I'm almost good as new." His bruise was gone, and in place of the ugly red welt that had been there this morning there was only a thin raised line serving as evidence of his mortal injury. He prodded his abdomen carefully, smiling when it didn't hurt. "Aren't you just a little miracle worker?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of the scar completely."

"Weren't you listening the other day? Chicks dig scars," he said, winking at me. His hair fell over his forehead and he looked bone tired, but with his easy smile and bright eyes, he'd never looked more handsome. "I think we should rest here tonight," he continued, unaware of how captivated I was by him. "It seems as good a place as any." I took the bag of our things off my shoulder and pulled out our sleeping bags, setting them out beside each other under the cover of a large oak tree. Qrow got a small fire going while I searched through our food supply. My fingers touched the whiskey I'd hidden in the bottom and I smiled.

"Hey, bird boy, catch," I called, tossing the bottle in his direction. He caught it with deft hands.

"Have you been hiding this from me the whole time?" I grinned and he unscrewed the cap and took a deep drink. "Agatha definitely knew her drinks," he said appreciatively before taking another swig. "Want some?" He held the bottle out to me and I obliged, enjoying the burn as the golden liquid slid down my throat. I settled into my sleeping bag and Qrow joined me, sliding into his own and laying back, one hand resting behind his head. I noticed absently that he still hadn't buttoned up his shirt and my cheeks coloured.

"Is it the whiskey making you blush or my rock hard abs?" he asked casually. I choked on the drink I'd just taken and he started laughing.

"Asshole," I spluttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault you get hot under the collar around me." He turned onto his side to face me, propping his head up on his hand. "It's just the effect I have on women I guess."

"Are you _trying_ to make me hit you?"

"Have I struck a nerve?" His grin was mischievous, and I swatted at him. He caught my wrist and raised an eyebrow. "You should know better than to try slapping an injured man."

"You're not injured, you're an ass." He snorted and let go of me, but my skin still tingled where he'd touched me. He looked at me for the longest moment before speaking again. When he finally did talk, the mirth in his tone was gone.

"Why do you want to stay when you know my semblance could kill you?" He cast his eyes downward. "Out here your life is in more danger because of me than it is the Grimm."

"You can't choose who you love, it just happens," I answered softly. "You've been so many different things to me. You've been my teacher, my friend, my protector and now..." I trailed off, unsure of the words. He waited patiently for me to continue. "I'd rather be here, in this forest with you, than anywhere else right now. Screw your semblance. It doesn't scare me." A mix of emotions flitted across Qrow's face before he finally settled on pain.

"Did I ever tell you how Ruby's mum died?" I blinked, surprised at the direction in which he'd steered the conversation.

"You've told me it was your fault, but you never said what happened."

"We were on a scouting mission together when we were attacked. She went to defend herself and her weapon malfunctioned." His voice cracked. "I couldn't get to her in time. She kept better care of that weapon than she did herself, it _never_ misfired. If I hadn't been there, my semblance wouldn't have caused the malfunction. She would've made the shot and Ruby would still have a mother."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Qrow. You didn't send her on the mission, she volunteered and she knew the risk of being with you just like I do now. And just like she did, I trust you to protect me the same way I would protect you. And if anything did happen to me, I would never expect you to blame yourself. It's not fair to punish yourself for something you can't control." I cleared my throat and grinned. "Besides, do you really trust my clumsy ass to make it all the way to Mistral on my own?" The sadness left his expression and he looked at me for the longest moment. A heavy silence settled over us and I found I was unable to look away. My heart tried to pound its way through my rib cage as Qrow continued to watch me. With shaking fingers, I reached across the short gap between us and took his hand. He hesitated for a moment, before gently bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss against my palm.

"You know," he said quietly. "There was a time once when I thought I'd have a normal life. I was gonna leave my tribe, get a job in a shop in one of the cities and spend the rest of my time reading books and getting fat." He smiled, a far away look on his face. "I thought I'd have a family of my own. After fighting for every scrap of food and sleeping with a sword under my pillow for years, I was gonna escape and have a normal life. I was gonna have kids too."

"Why didn't you?" I spoke quietly, afraid if I talked too loud he'd realise he was sharing too much and stop. He shrugged, his brow furrowing slightly.

"It just didn't work out that way. First, Raven ended up leaving the Arima with me, then I met Oz and my life just sorta...happened. Guess I just went along for the ride."

"Do you regret it?" The question was out before I could stop it, and surprise pulled his eyebrows up towards his hairline.

"Hmm, nobody's ever asked me that before." He sat up, keeping hold of my fingers as he did. I noticed his free hand absently traced the older scars on his torso. "I've seen and endured enough horrible things to drive any man crazy." He cast his gaze down towards the bottle of spirit between us. "I've made stupid decisions and lost so much so many times. Over and over and _over_ again." Despite himself, he smiled. "But I don't regret it. How could I? I've got Yang and Ruby. I have Tai. I got to spend years with Summer Rose." He swallowed at the mention of her name, frowning gently. "And I'd rather it was me out there, doing the really hard things, so others don't have to." He didn't seem like he wanted to say anymore and I didn't push him. Qrow had never mentioned his life before becoming a Hunter, or what he'd really wanted for himself. "What about you?" he asked, and I blinked as he caught me off guard. I hadn't expected him to carry on the conversation.

"Well...for me it was always the life of a Huntress. I wanted the action. I wanted to be a hero. My dad was always an incredible fighter and when he died I wanted to make him proud." I looked down at our clasped hands, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. "I never realised how afraid a person could become until that night." Qrow knew what I was referring to, and knew better than to rush me into my next sentence. "When I saw her, Qrow, I felt like she reached into my soul and separated it from my body. Do you remember when we encountered those Grimm in that cave back in Vacuo, all those years ago?"

"The Apathy, I remember. I've had enough run-ins with them to last a lifetime."

"They made me feel empty. I thought that was the worst thing I'd ever experienced. But _Salem,_ she reached into my mind and turned my hopes to _ash._ It took years to get past that. I knew then, with absolute certainty, that she would destroy me and everything I loved without a second thought. She took some of my happiest memories from me, twisted them up into something rotten and poisonous just so I'd know there was no part of me that she couldn't reach." I pressed my free hand over my stomach, remembering the flutter of life I'd once felt there, life that would never be there again. "She took everything from me, and she laughed. That was the first moment I felt true regret for the choices I made."

"Gaul was a good man," Qrow said softly. "And you would've been a great mother. I'm sorry to have made you think of that again."

"It was eleven years ago. I should be able to talk about it by now." I took a deep breath. "Salem killed my Gaul and our baby." My voice cracked, but I carried on. "So there is nowhere I'd rather be right now, than in the presence of the man that took her head."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER EIGHT..._**

 ** _So last chapter we got a sneak peek at the background of Brynn. We'll find out more about her later, but for now our heroes have made it to Mistral. Enjoy! :)_**

oO0Oo

 _Gaul smiled at me. He crossed the room and looked into my eyes, laying his hand across my stomach where our child grew. I'd felt the first kick yesterday, and his face brimmed with love as he bent to kiss me. Gaul was a tall, powerful man with broad shoulders and a mop of wavy red hair that constantly fell across his emerald green eyes._

 _"This is it," he said."Your last battle. Aren't you excited?" His face glowed with happiness and my heart swelled._

 _"After today, I get to focus on being a mum. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I really wish Ozpin had let us sit this one out."_

 _"He doesn't know you're pregnant, Brynn. If he did, maybe he would've let you."_

 _"I know. We can't avoid this. We have to help." I placed a hand over my stomach protectively. "We have to do this to secure a future for our child. We're just the back-up, we won't be in the thick of it anyway." Gaul's eyes darkened but he said nothing, pulling me into a tight hug instead. I was twenty years old and still too naive to realise how wrong I would be._

 _Gaul's arms tightened around me until I felt my ribs begin to creak and started to struggle. I watched as our kitchen melted away to reveal the dark, dingy stone walls of Salem's inner sanctum. I looked down to see it wasn't Gaul holding me, but the slimy tentacles of the Seer as it lifted me off the ground and threw me against a wall at Salem's command. I tucked myself around my stomach, taking the force of the landing on my back. I laid there for a second, dazed as I looked around the room. Salem stood in the centre in all her horrific glory, black eyes glowing as she faced off against Qrow and Ozpin. His cane whirled fast enough to stir the hair on his head as he defended himself against the Grimm Queen. She moved like lightning, blocking every strike and delivering blows hard enough to knock the head clean off of a normal man. As my breath returned to me, she fired off a punch that caught Qrow square in his face, shattering his cheekbone and sending him sprawling._

 _Gaul was fighting the Seer, and I noticed with a pang of horror that the four other Huntsmen and Huntresses around him had all been slain by the ticking, tentacled monstrosity. We'd caught Salem at a vulnerable time, when all of her trusted subjects were away from the sanctum. We'd bolstered the doors behind us to stop the Grimm from outside entering to help her. Somehow, we were still losing._

 _I sprang to my feet and began sprinting across the hall to where my love fought his hardest._

 _"Gaul!" I screamed, but I was too late. I saw Salem wave her hand in our direction and the Seer responded instantly, slashing one of it's many clawed tentacles across his throat. I froze, horrified as I watched the red stain spread across his front, viscous liquid seeping across the flagstones as he fell to his knees, and then onto his face. His fingers twitched, and then he was gone._

 _As I stared at his corpse, a sort of haze descended around me, dulling the sounds of battle behind me. The Seer lost interest and floated to Salem's side. I thought she was focused on Qrow and Ozpin, but she must have sensed my fear. The Seer resumed the fight with Ozpin and Qrow, allowing her to glide across the floor towards me. She knelt down beside my dead lover, turning his head._

 _"Such a shame," she murmured before dropping him back into the pool of blood. She stepped over him like he was nothing, advancing on me with a predatory smile. I stumbled back, away from her._

 _"Please," I begged, no longer a Huntress, just a frightened mother. "My baby, don't hurt my baby." She was blocking the view of the battle raging behind her. There was nobody coming to help me._

 _"You humans will never cease to confuse me. The battle is lost, you know I have no intention of showing mercy, and yet you beg for it anyway." She trailed cold fingers across my cheek, and her pointed black nails raked my skin. When she pulled her hand back, she put a finger in her mouth, tasting my tears like they were a gourmet snack."Poor, helpless human." Her eyes lowered to my stomach. "You won't have to worry about your baby for long." She raised her hand to attack, and I held my breath._

 _"Salem!" Ozpin screamed, and she turned. She still blocked me from their view, but her back was to me now, leaving her vulnerable. As Ozpin advanced, I withdrew my blade quietly and took a silent step towards her. Before she could make a move to hurt anyone else, I drove my blade through her chest and twisted. She screamed in a way I never forgot. It sounded like a thousand demons shrieking their death throes all at once, and a wave of blackness burst outwards all around her. It struck me in the stomach and threw me back. I felt a fierce, cold stabbing sensation in my abdomen and I screamed in agony and dread as I realised what was happening. My baby was dying inside me, and I could feel **everything**._

 _The blast had knocked Ozpin onto his back and Qrow was struggling to get to his feet. Salem whirled to face me as she tore the blade from her chest, crushing it like it was made of butter before she tossed it aside._

 _"I'm immortal, you worthless speck." She smiled serenely and bent down, placing her hand on my head._

 _"Just kill me," I sobbed, clutching my stomach._

 _"Now where would be the fun in that?" Her eyes flashed and my body was suddenly colder than ice as I stared into them. Her grip on my head tightened abruptly, her nails piercing my scalp, and I screamed as I felt her crawling around in my brain. She was everywhere inside me. I couldn't escape it as she intruded on every part of my consciousness. She forced me to replay how Gaul was slain a hundred times in a second, made my body relive the sensation of my child dying inside me over and over again. And then I felt her poisonous grip clench around my soul, leeching energy from it until it began to wither away. All the time, she was laughing. Somewhere in the distance, sounding a thousand miles away, I heard Qrow call my name._

 _I was drowning, drowning in the poison and the madness, drowning in the death. The faces of the Grimm and my loved ones all mixed together and shrieked at me from all directions. Qrow's calls were lost among them as Salem continued to tear shreds out of my soul, crushing my sanity into dust._

oO0Oo

"Brynn, hey! Wake up!" I sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and clutching at my body in panic, still trapped in the throes of my nightmare.

"She killed them both! She killed my baby," I sobbed, unable to shake the snarling tentacles of my dreams as they gripped at me, trying to drag me back under. Qrow pulled me into a hug and I clung to him desperately, begging him not to let them take me.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're in Mistral with me, you're safe." Qrow's soft voice brought me back to sanity and eventually the gasping stopped. I sank back against the pillows and passed a hand over my eyes, taking a deep breath to slow my beating heart. "Rough dream, huh?"

"You could say that. Our conversation the other night really brought it all back." I shivered, drawing my knees up to my chest. We'd arrived in Mistral the previous day and were staying in a BB until Rowena Silverclaw could get us transport to Beacon. She was the Headmistress of Mistral Academy and had stepped up after Leonardo Lionheart betrayed Ozpin.

"You want some breakfast? The bacon here is good and there's fresh coffee." Qrow crossed over to his bed to clip his cloak to his shoulders and slip on his shoes. I was grateful for the change of subject, and my mood began to lift. "I've had word from Rowena too. We'll be ready to travel in a couple of hours."

"Breakfast sounds good to me." I swung my legs out of bed and stretched, groaning as my spine cracked in several places. I didn't miss Qrow glancing at my legs when he realised I was wearing shorts. He rubbed a hand through his hair and looked away quickly, but I'd already caught him. "Like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow at first, but then he shot me a crooked grin.

"You know it," he smirked. I hid my blush and ducked into the bathroom to change.

When I caught sight of myself in the mirror I sighed. I was a small, slight figure with long, dark hair and blue eyes. I might have considered myself pretty if I didn't look like I'd just been dug up. Dark circles under my eyes made me look older than I was, though mercifully I hadn't developed any wrinkles yet. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and washed up, feeling more alive when my curls hung in a glossy curtain over my shoulders.

I slipped on a deep green dress that stopped above my knees, and some thick tights to keep my legs warm in the chill air. The sleeves of my combat dress were long and tapered to a point on the backs of my hands, with a loop over my middle finger to keep them from flapping around. My boots were knee high and heavy, designed for fighting. They were made of thick brown leather and laced with dust to make my footsteps quieter. The torso of my dress was also made with dust that had the same effect as a chest plate without the extra weight. A wide, hardened leather belt sat around my middle. It laced up at the front like a corset and had a loop on the side to carry my blade. Ever since that day with Salem, I'd worn something extra around my middle. Without the belt I felt exposed. I strapped my gauntlets and shin guards into place and straightened up again. Gaul had always said I looked like Robin Hood in my Huntress gear, or a wood elf. I smiled at the memory, allowing myself a moment of reflection before leaving the bathroom.

When I re-entered the room, Qrow was talking on his scroll.

"Sure thing, Oz. Yeah, Rowena has transport for us. We'll be setting off within the hour." He paused for a moment before answering again. "That's a long story, one best told in person. Okay. Bye." He pressed end call and looked up at me, tucking the scroll into his pocket. "That was Oz checking in on us. He wanted to know when we'd be back."

"How much does he know?" I asked. Qrow shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing at the moment. He just thinks we were with your mum for a few extra days."

"How do you think he's gonna react when he finds out you nearly died before we even got there?"

"I think he's gonna get the pilot fired for sure."

"So he should be. He abandoned us in a forest. You could have died." I fixed my features into a scowl and Qrow laughed.

"I very nearly did, I owe you one." He made a move towards the door before turning his head to talk over his shoulder. "Come on, bacon calls." My stomach growled and I followed eagerly, clipping my hooded cloak around my neck as an afterthought.

Breakfast was a simple fry up but it tasted amazing. The coffee was good and Qrow was right about the bacon. I ate ravenously and he chuckled when I sat back and patted my stomach.

"Man, I'm stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite if I tried." It was nice to sit and have a quiet meal with Qrow. It was weird to see him actually eat something. Usually he stuck to a liquid diet. Today he ate like he'd never been fed.

"I'd forgotten how much I like fried eggs," he said wistfully as he took another bite. The yolk burst and yellow liquid splattered the table, causing me to squeak and scramble out of the way. Qrow froze mid-bite and stared at the mess. I couldn't help laughing, and soon he was chuckling too. I grabbed some napkins from a counter nearby and helped him clean up. Not long after we finished, his scroll pinged.

"Time to go," he said, pushing his chair back. I stood up slowly, reluctant to leave our temporary peace. He sensed my hesitation. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just know when we get back to Beacon it'll be a while before I see home again."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Qrow said, one hand resting on his hip. "Gives you chance to do some more training, hone your skills as a Maiden in a safe environment. The last thing we want is for anything to happen to you." His tone darkened. "If my sister got wind that I was travelling with you, she could use her Semblance to find you immediately. In Beacon's walls, there are less people around to spread rumours."

"That's a good point, your sister is terrifying." Qrow snorted and gestured for me to follow him out of the breakfast area. We gathered our things from the room, or more I did. Qrow laid back on his bed, playing games on his scroll until I was done. I went to grab the bag beside his bed but the weight caught me off guard. "Gods, what have you put in this?"

"Water, food, dust, a first aid kit." He looked down at his hands, which balled into fists in his lap as he spoke. "Ya know, in case I knock our ride out of the sky again." He sounded guilty.

"Mistral uses much less in the way of mechanics, their ships are powered by helium and turbines. No jet engines to malfunction. Don't worry." I clapped a hand against his shoulder. "You can carry the bag though, it's too heavy."

"Wuss," Qrow chuckled. He grabbed his sword from where it leaned against the night stand and secured it on his back. I tucked my own weapon through the loop in my belt and we headed out. When we stepped outside, though the day was bright, the air was still cold. I pulled my hood up, grateful for the thick brown cloth draped over my shoulders. Qrow seemed unaffected by the weather.

We located our maroon coloured airship and walked up the ramp, wasting no time securing ourselves to the benches that lined the fuselage on either side. I noticed that Qrow kept his weapon firmly fixed on his back, despite how uncomfortable it looked. When he noticed me looking, he smiled weakly.

"If I bring this one down I sure as Hell don't wanna be impaled again."

The aircraft whirred to life and rose quickly into the sky. Even with the wind rushing by the open sides of the fuselage, the journey was relatively quiet. Qrow and I filled it with easy chatter. After several hours in the air, Beacon tower came into view. It stood high above the horizon, a halo of green surrounding the tip. All signs of damage had been repaired after the Wyvern was dealt with, and it stood as proud as ever in the centre of the academy. Despite my reluctance to leave the BB, I felt a flutter of comfort when I saw the structure. Qrow saw me leaning forward against my harness to see more.

"I can see the tower," I said, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. "I can't wait to kiss the ground when we land, flying makes me nervous."

"Yeah, you're telling me." I noticed Qrow's skin had taken on a slight grey tinge. When the aircraft landed, his harness was unfastened and he was down the exit ramp before I'd even started to get up. Ozpin was waiting to greet us, cane in one hand and coffee in the other. He didn't speak, choosing instead to lead us straight to his office. When the doors closed behind him, he turned to us with a grave expression on his face. His lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"Everything okay?" My voice sounded small in the huge room. Ozpin remained silent as he walked round a desk that dominated the floor space. He sank into the wing backed chair behind it and steepled his fingers on the grainy surface.

"No, everything is most decidedly _not_ okay."

"What now?" Qrow sounded suddenly very old.

"Tyrion has resurfaced. He's going after the Vials." I turned to Qrow, unsure of what they meant. When I saw his face, dread pooled in my stomach. He unscrewed the cap from his flask and took a long, deep drink.

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER NINE...**_

 _ **So this fic got left by the wayside for quite a long time due to work**_ ** _commitments and life in general, but I have some time to commit to it now and would love to get it finished even if nobody reads it :) If you are reading this still, thanks and enjoy!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

"What are the Vials?" My question went unheard. Ozpin either wasn't listening or simply chose to ignore me. Qrow seemed troubled.

"This can't be right. Nobody knows where they are. How did Tyrion find them?"

"I don't know. I do know that Tyrion can't open the Vaults to get to them. He hasn't yet discovered the Keys."

"Oz, you don't understand!"

"I understand that you're unhappy. It means that there is potential for another traitor in our midst. How else would Tyrion have found their locations?"

"That's not what I'm concerned about! My nieces are in danger!"

"I assure you, there is no way the Vials can be taken. He needs all three of them which means they need all three Keys. The last door cannot be opened without the Winter Maiden. As of yet, nobody has seen her for almost two centuries."

"The Winter Maiden is the last key?" Qrow stared at him for several long, heavy seconds as realisation darkened his eyes. My heart began to thunder loudly in my chest as the Hunter advanced on his superior. "Did you know?" Qrow's voice was a dangerous whisper. "When you created the Vaults did you know Agatha was the Winter Maiden?"

"Qrow, I-" Ozpin faltered, and the regret that flitted across his face, however brief it was, caught him in his own lie.

"I knew it." Qrow straightened up and backed away to stand protectively beside me. "You knew it was Agatha, and you knew Brynn would be next in line." I could feel the waves of fury rolling off of Qrow as he spoke. "Damn it Ozpin!"

"Qrow, please. I had to do what was best. I had to find the safest way to ensure the Vaults stayed closed." Ozpin's admission brought the bubbling rage to the surface and Qrow hurled his flask across the room. It bounced off one of the panoramic windows hard enough to crack the reinforced glass. Qrow pointed a shaking finger at Ozpin.

"You promised that after what Salem did to her, you would protect Brynn. When Salem was brought down and you built those _fucking_ Vaults, you promised you would protect Agatha's daughter. You betrayed her." Qrow let his hand fall to his side.

"Qrow please listen to me-"

"No, you listen!" I'd never seen the Hunter lose his composure this way. His eyes flashed, ignited by the fire that burned in his chest. "You already coerced Ruby and Yang into agreeing to be the Keys to the first and second doors. You knew damn well they'd agree to it because that's their nature. You endangered my nieces and _now..."_ He trailed off, unwilling to voice his thoughts.

"And now I'm the third Key," I breathed, finishing them for him. My mind was racing. I didn't know what the Vaults were, or what the Vials in them contained, but I suddenly feared for my life. Qrow stalked over to the nearest wall and punched it hard enough to crack the plaster. He leaned against it, unmindful of the blood that seeped from the fresh wounds on his knuckles. I tried to piece my thoughts together to form a coherent question. "What are the Vials, and why do they need protecting?" Ozpin sighed and rested his hands on his cane before answering.

"We can discuss this later. Right now what's important-"

"If you won't tell her, then allow me," Qrow retorted, his voice edged with steel as he cut the Headmaster off. He turned to me and the look in his eyes made my stomach fill with ice. "When Salem was beheaded, she didn't die." I felt my world dim around the edges as Qrow's words burrowed into my skull. "She's immortal, she can't be completely destroyed by mortal weapons."

"You told me she was cut to pieces. You said she died." My heart was pounding.

"She did, mostly. Instead of disappearing like the other Grimm, she remained. Because she was once human her soul stayed behind, as did parts of her body. Ozpin saw fit to take her remains and keep them somewhere safe until he could find a way to completely destroy them." Qrow ran a hand through his hair, a far away look in his eyes. "The bits of her that remained were attracted to each other."

"What do you mean _attracted_ to each other?"

"The first night after she was killed, Salem's remains were stored here under guard. Qrow alerted me that something was happening, and when I went to see for myself I saw something troubling," Ozpin said quietly.

"He saw a shadow-woman, standing in the middle of the room, with a Grimm heart beating in her chest and Salem's head sitting on top like a crown. If the pieces of her are reunited for long enough, she'll become whole again. Ozpin struck the shadow with his cane and it disintegrated back into its three parts. He placed them in Vials lined with dust, and then put them in Vaults that could only be opened by specific people." Qrow finished, his voice barely above a whisper. "You and my nieces are the only things standing between the rest of the world and the return of Salem." My mind was reeling from what I'd heard, but one thing stood out above the rest.

"Tyrion could have resurfaced sooner or found out my mum was the Maiden. You gave Ruby and Yang a choice. A pair of young, strong women with the ability to defend themselves if necessary. Did you give my mother, my _terminally ill_ mother, the same choice?" Ozpin cast his eyes downwards, unable or unwilling to respond. "Did she even _know_ she was a Key?"

"...No. No she did not. You have to understand, I knew the power would be passed on before the Vaults became vulnerable. I never expected Agatha to open them."

"But you couldn't know for sure that nobody would find out. You could've gotten her killed. And if what Qrow said is true, you knew she would make me the next Maiden. So you planned for her to die of her illness and pass her power to me, and you were never going to tell me, were you? Are you now expecting me to open the Vault for you?"

"Not if we can help it," Ozpin replied. "In fact, it would be best if they weren't ever opened."

"You've endangered Brynn's life without ever giving her a choice. And you did the same to a woman who was almost seventy and dying." Qrow's reply was defeated and cold as he pushed away from the wall, not caring about the smeared hand print his blood left on the paint. "If Tyrion finds out how those doors work, you know he'll come after the Keys. Do you really think Ruby, Yang or Brynn could withstand being forced to open the Vaults? You know what Tyrion is capable of."

"I...All I can say is that I'm sorry, Qrow. My decisions were my own and I still believe them to be the right ones. I never meant for this to happen to you."

"Bullshit. You chose the people you wanted to choose and you knew what each one of them meant to me. I need a drink." Qrow stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Brynn, you have to understand. I was-"

"You were just doing what you thought was best for Remnant, I know," I said softly, cutting Ozpin off mid-sentence. I turned to follow Qrow, but stopped before I reached the door and looked back at him. "If you'd given my mother the same choice as Ruby and Yang, she would have willingly become a Key."

"She was never the one intended to protect the last Vault."

"I know that. It was always me wasn't it?"

"The last person she thought of when she died was always going to be you. I had no choice."

"Yes you did, Ozpin. You could have destroyed the Vials instead of locking them away. If she can't be destroyed by mortal weapons then use the Relics instead."

"Destroying the Vials would have cost too much."

"You can't honestly value the Relics so much that you'd see Salem return?" I turned to face him properly and crossed my arms across my chest. "Without Salem, there would have been no need for the Relics. That would mean no need for the Maidens, we could live in peace."

"It would've _killed_ the Maidens," Ozpin said softly. A flutter of shock rippled in my stomach. "It would have killed your mother. The Maiden's power is intrinsically linked to the Relics. When I created the original Vaults, I had to find a way to sustain the Maidens without allowing them to draw from my magic. To do that, I had to make them to draw power from the Relics instead. To rid Remnant of Salem completely I would have to destroy the Relics and use their energy to obliterate her. Destroying them destroys the Maidens' power and the vessel that contains it. And there was no guarantee it would've worked, Salem's remains may have survived it. It was too great a risk." I stayed silent for several minutes, processing the new information before responding.

"I think the greater risk here is that Salem will be resurrected if Tyrion gets hold of the Vials. Losing the Relics would've been a small cost to stop her coming back. But if it resulted in all four Maidens dying then I understand why you made the decision you did." I clenched my fists, pushing aside my growing fear. "I never wanted this. You took my choices away from me. My life isn't my own because you made me into a Key. Because of that, I need you to train me as though Salem herself were coming to kill me."

"Brynn, I truly am sorry."

"The moment my mother inherited the Maidenship, my future was decided. You were always going to make the same decisions. I understand that putting Salem in the Vaults was better than risking our most effective weapons against her and ending the lives of four innocent women for something that might not work."

"I'm glad you can see my reasoning."

"I can forgive you for taking my future from me." I looked Ozpin right in his eyes. "But I will _never_ forgive you for choosing Ruby and Yang to protect the other Vials. If anything happens to them, you truly will have taken everything from Qrow." As I turned to leave the room, Ozpin bowed his head, saying nothing.

oO0Oo

I let out my pent up breath once the doors to Ozpin's office slammed shut behind me, swallowing the sick feeling in my throat and closing my eyes for a few minutes. The wood of Ozpin's office door was cool against the back of my head. I tried to quiet the mortal dread roiling around inside me, but it was no use. For all the power I could feel surging in my core since becoming the Winter Maiden, it would never be enough to defeat Salem if she returned. Qrow was only able to behead her because he used the Relic of Destruction and it nearly killed him when he did it. As I thought about it more, the Maiden's magic shrank away from me. It was meant as a gift from my beloved mother. Ozpin had turned that gift into a curse.

A noise down the hall caught my attention, and I saw Qrow step out of the shadows and start towards me. His expression was dark as he stopped in front of me, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I thought you were going for a drink?"

"I need my nieces here. They're not safe at Tai's, not with Tyrion around."

"I'm sure Tai can protect his own daughters," I said softly.

"Tai isn't safe either, none of them are."

"I'll ask Ozpin if he can bring them here then." Qrow fixed me with a stare that stopped me in my tracks.

"I can't do this. I can't sit back and wait for Tyrion to find you, or Ruby and Yang. I have to kill him before he can hurt any of you."

"You don't know where he is, Qrow. The best way to get hold of him is to wait. Ozpin knows where all the Vaults are. Tyrion will show up soon and when he does, Ozpin can send his Hunters and Huntresses in to capture him and it'll all be over."

"It won't work out that way. It never does."

"We can't do anything about it now," I said softly. "Let's get your nieces here and think about everything else later." The door behind us opened and Ozpin stepped out into the hall. Qrow bristled immediately.

"Tai and his family will be here in two days. I'm sending an airship out to them as we speak." He paused for a moment. "I made the call as soon as Brynn left my office. I was going to come and find you."

"How considerate of you," Qrow spat.

"Who's on their protection detail?" I scrabbled for any information that might stop him strangling the Headmaster.

"Blake and Weiss will be picked up on the way, and Glynda Goodwitch is accompanying them. No harm will come to them."

"Your last airship pilot dumped us in a Grimm-infested forest while I had a hole in my gut the size of a cannonball. Forgive me if I don't believe you," Qrow growled.

"The pilot did _what_?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Ozpin," I cut in before Qrow could get any angrier. "Right now we need some time." I started walking away, but Qrow didn't move. "Are you coming or not?" He looked at Ozpin like he couldn't decide whether to punch him or spit in his face, before turning and stalking away.

"I'll call you back here later to run over the last few days events, Brynn," Ozpin said quietly before disappearing back into his office.

oO0Oo

It took several hours for Qrow to calm down enough to hold a conversation, and several more after that for him to agree to train me again. When he did train me he was completely distracted. Eventually he stopped and ran a hand through his hair. He flexed the fingers on his bruised hand and I scowled.

"Why haven't you healed that yet? You punched the wall hours ago."

"Guess I didn't think about it," he shrugged. "I need a shower."

"Wait," I pleaded, grabbing his wrist as he started to leave. "Qrow you can't go into self destruct. The Vaults are closed, the Vials are safe and your family are on their way here right now. I'm standing right in front of you literally _begging_ you to kick my ass."

"I know, kid."

"Then why are you acting like we're all dead?"

"Because Ozpin betrayed me. He could've chosen anyone to protect those Vaults."

"Could he?" Qrow frowned at me as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Don't tell me you agree with him."

"Not entirely," I answered, sitting beside him. "I mean he could have made it so only he could open the Vaults."

"He wouldn't do that, making him the Key to all three Vaults weakens their protection. The things Ozpin creates draw from his power. If all three draw their strength from him there's a chance they could be breached. When Ozpin made these Vaults he found a way to bind them to the strength of the people that could open them.

"So you understand why he chose the people he did, right?" I waited for Qrow to respond, hoping that forcing him to rationalise Ozpin's actions out loud would calm him down enough to be himself again.

"I understand it, yes. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"He chose the Winter Maiden, the next Spring Maiden and a Silver Eye to guard the Vaults. Thinking about it like that makes sense, we're all powerful enough to protect ourselves."

"He chose _both_ of my nieces _and_ my girlfr...uh..." Qrow's eyes widened as he realised what he was saying and trailed off.

"Wow, you could at least buy me a drink first," I answered, fighting the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Qrow chuckled.

"I didn't mean to call you that."

"Relax. We have enough to worry about without thinking about labels as well." I squeezed his hand gently. "I know where we're at, don't worry about it."

"If any of the other girls I've been with heard me say they weren't my girlfriend they'd have slapped me."

"I'm not one of your barmaids," I winked. "I also didn't sleep with you as soon as you flashed me a smile. Now get up, if I'm gonna be a Key and a Maiden I need to fight like one." I got to my feet and raised my fists. "That means no going easy on me."

"Are you sure? I could really hurt you."

"It's that or I die protecting the dead husk of Salem from the hands of her sycophant minions. I know which one I'd prefer."

"Fair point, well made." Qrow got to his feet and slipped his shirt back over his shoulders, fastening the buttons quickly.

"We're fighting with armour on?"

"Absolutely. Tyrion is never without his weapons and armour. From now on you'll always have yours with you." He walked to the side of the training grounds as he spoke, approaching a cabinet and opening it. He removed two small vials of blue dust from its contents and closed the doors again before returning to me. "Guard your weapon. Any hits from the blade will hurt but won't kill." I swallowed nervously and he shot me a wicked smile as he smashed his vial against his sword. I watched as the blue powder pulsed with light and spread evenly over his blade, defying gravity as it became almost translucent. When it finished shifting, the blade flickered briefly with red light, and a paper-thin, impenetrable shield shimmered around its sharp edges.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to be bruised when I have to fight for my life."

"Too late, I'd rather you were bruised than dead." He held out the second bottle of blue dust until I took it from him reluctantly. I set it on the ground while I strapped my armour back into place. Qrow waited patiently, fiddling with the gears in the handle of his sword. He looked up when he heard the shattering sound of the dust vial against the delicate curves of my double blade. I watched as the swirling powder snaked across the slightly 'S' shaped weapon. It reacted differently to Qrow's. Where his weapon responded by showing a muted red flicker when the shield was in place, the shimmering vine-work across the hilt and glassy blades of my weapon turned a gentle shade of purple, glowing softly.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and settling back into a fighting stance. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TEN..._**

 ** _Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_**

oO0Oo

"Am I dead?" I was sprawled in the dirt, panting, bruised, sweaty and bleeding from my lip and my nose. For the last two days, Qrow had kicked my ass into the middle of next week. Every inch of me hurt.

"Here, let me help you up." I took his hand, grimacing as he hauled me to my feet. He still wasn't back to his usual immaturity but he certainly seemed better. His mood brightened with each hour as Ruby and Yang got closer to Beacon. "Do you think you can do one more round before we call it a day?"

"Hold on, let me wipe my face." I retrieved the rag I'd brought with me to clean myself up. Yesterday had taught me that making me bleed was very easy for Qrow. As I wiped myself clean, I drew on the power inside me, healing the worst of my bruises while I had a chance. Since learning I was a Key, I struggled to call on the Maiden's magic inside me. It seemed to shy away from me. Qrow told me I was afraid of it, and until I let go of my fear the magic would never become a part of me. But how could I not fear something that felt so alien to me?

"Come on, kid. I don't have all day," he called. I shook off my dark thoughts and plastered a smile on my face as I turned back to him.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not when somebody is about to behead you," he answered. He swung his huge sword round and balanced it across his shoulders, his other hand hanging by his side. "You ready or what?"

"As I'll ever be," I responded, drawing my blade. Qrow lunged forward and our weapons clashed loudly. The guarded edges dulled the blades but didn't stop the clang as they collided.

I parried his attack, using the curve of my blade like a hook as a I tugged his weapon to the side and kicked at his thigh. He staggered briefly but recovered too quickly for me to use the opening. Before I could blink, his blade swung back around and the hilt struck me in the temple. Blinding light flashed in front of my eyes as I staggered, rolling away to give myself a few seconds to recover. As my vision refocused, I twisted the hilt of my double blade, shifting it into its bow form. I quickly loosed a glittering purple dust arrow as I spotted Qrow running towards me. The first arrow glanced off his sword, but the second struck him square in the chest. He shot backwards, blasted off his feet by the small explosion the impact created. He threw his sword as he flew through the air, and I watched, dumbstruck, as its tip buried itself deep in the dirt. Qrow twisted to hit the sword feet first, using the flat of the blade like a spring board. The blade flashed bright red as he connected with it, and he was propelled back towards me at a startling speed. He flipped as he pushed off his weapon, and I dove out of the way as his boot split the air where my chest had been seconds before. He landed lithely, skidding to a halt and spinning to face me.

Our eyes locked for a second before we both glanced at his weapon lodged in the dirt at the other side of the training ground. I broke into a sprint, reaching the sword just before him. I grabbed the handle with both hands, praying the sword was still lodged deep enough to take my full body weight as I took my feet off the ground, using the sword to swing my legs round. It shifted slightly but held as I struck Qrow in the chest with both of my feet. He hurtled backwards and bounced off the dirt before being flipped head over heels. He landed in a rough crouch, one hand reaching out to steady himself. He used the other to slap my foot away as I tried to kick him in the head. He'd seen it coming even as he hit the ground.

I staggered, trying to regain my footing. He slammed his shoulder into my torso, knocking me into the dirt. He landed heavily on top of me, pressing his elbow against my throat while trying to wrestle my own blade away from me with his free hand. I struggled to keep it away from him. His arms were longer than mine and eventually he managed to start prying my fingers away from the hilt. I strained to free the hand that was pinned beneath us. As soon as I wriggled it free I punched him in the side as hard as I could, knocking the breath from him. I toppled him to the side and rolled, straddling his hips to pin him down and placing my blade at his throat. Qrow raised an eyebrow at me, cracking a crooked smile.

"Nice work, kid." His breathing was smooth and undisturbed. I was panting like I'd run a marathon. I moved the blade away from his throat a few millimetres.

"I did it? I beat you?"

"Looks like it." He didn't make a move to push me off him. My muscles were trembling from the exertion of fighting all day but I felt pride glowing inside me. In all the time I'd been a Huntress, I'd never beaten him in a fight. "You're bleeding, by the way."

"I am?"

"Your head." He reached up and touched two fingers to my temple, showing me the red liquid on his fingertips. "You should heal that."

"Give me a minute." I was exhausted. I leaned foward, resting my hands against the ground on either side of Qrow's head, my weapon clattering to the floor uselessly.

"You okay?"

"It's been a long few days. I'm trying not to collapse." Qrow chuckled, his body shifting beneath me. He stretched lazily and interlinked his fingers behind his head.

"I can wait, I'm enjoying the view."

"Very funny." My arms and legs were still trembling as the last of the adrenaline finally drained out of me, sapping the small amount of strength I had left.

"Uh...Uncle Qrow?" A small voice to our right made Qrow's head turn. I froze.

"This is _not_ what it looks like." Qrow sounded perplexed.

"Oh my God."

"Ruby, this isn't what you think." At the mention of Qrow's niece, I turned my head to the side enough to see a pair of red and black boots. The person wearing them must have been really excited because the boots were bouncing on the spot. As Qrow protested more, I heard her take a deep breath.

" _YANG, DAD, UNCLE QROW HAS A GIRLFRIEND! COME SEE!_ " The boots ran away, presumably to grab the people in question. Qrow groaned and let his head drop back into the dirt, passing a hand over his eyes.

"They got here early," he muttered.

"I still can't move. You're gonna have to tip me off and let me lie on the ground for a bit." He chuckled despite himself.

"You need a shower, something to eat, and some rest." He tipped me to the side, catching my waist and settling me into a seated position before he sat next to me. "By the way, now Ruby thinks you're my girlfriend nothing will make her believe you aren't. She'll mention it all the time."

"I've been training with you for the last year, she can't be as bad as you."

"You have no idea." A red ball of petals hurtled across the room right on cue.

"Uncle Qrooooow!" Ruby called, colliding with him like a bullet from a gun. Somehow he managed to stay sat upright as she swung from his neck.

"Hey kid," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. Ruby was older but still apparently as excitable as always.

"Hey, Qrow." Yang sauntered into the room with an easy smile on her face, Zwei running round her ankles and yapping. "Hey Qrow's girlfriend." I managed to lift my head and give her a weak smile and her eyes widened a little. "Brynn? Is that you?"

"Hi Yang."

 _"You're_ Qrow's new girlfriend? Sweet, I'm finally getting a cool auntie!"

"Whoa, hold on now," Qrow said quickly.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said.

"Not what I saw!" Ruby trilled, releasing her Uncle's neck. "Where's dad?"

"Ozpin wanted to see him, he was waiting for us when the airship landed." Yang flipped her mane of blonde hair over her shoulder, her metal arm glinting.

"Ozpin said he was picking up Blake and Weiss too. Where are they?" Qrow got to his feet and dusted off his shirt before offering me a hand. I took it and staggered upright with his help. He kept a hand on my back as I swayed on my jelly-like legs. Ruby's eyes were glued to us, a wide smile on her face.

"Blake needed to pee and Weiss is a princess. She needed a nap after the flight so she went straight to our room." Yang put her hands on her hips and smiled broadly. "So it's just your favourite nieces at the moment." She hugged Qrow before stooping down to pick up Zwei, promptly dumping the wriggling ball of fur into Qrows free arm.

"What a pleasure," he answered sarcastically, but there was a smile on his face as he struggled to stay out of reach of Zwei's lapping tongue. "Couldn't you find a dog sitter?"

"I'm not leaving my baby with a _sitter,"_ Yang crooned. "No I'm not, no, my baby stays with me." Her voice became high pitched as she spoke to the dog. Zwei yapped happily.

"Can you tell us why we've been called here now?" Ruby demanded. "Dad made me get up at five in the morning to come here. Not okay."

"Maybe we should wait to have that conversation until Ozpin is here." Qrow tried to keep his tone light, but his brow furrowed as he spoke. I caught the glance Yang threw at him; she knew something was wrong.

"Did you bring us here to tell us you're getting married to Brynn?" Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet, suddenly excited again.

"No!" Qrow and I responded at the same time, making the girls laugh.

"Let's go find Ozpin so we can find out what's going on. Take care of our uncle!" Yang winked at me, making Ruby giggle again before the girls bounded away.

"Hell. I'm in Hell," I muttered.

"Told ya." He ran a hand through his hair, his fringe falling gently over his forehead. "Come on, we need to clean up, and I don't think I can take being a part of the conversation Ozpin is about to have with my family. I might end up throwing him out the window."

"It's Ozpin, he'd survive. Throwing him out of a window would be pointless."

"It'd be funny."

"Yeah it's definitely better that you sit this one out. Let's go get something to eat." He grunted and tossed me a rag to clean myself up. As I wiped the blood away for a second time, he wrenched his sword from the ground like it weighed nothing. As we exited the training area, both of our scrolls pinged loudly. Qrow glowered as he read the message glowing on his screen. It was identical to mine; Ozpin wanted us in his office with everyone else.

"Asshole," he muttered.

"Looks like you're not sitting this one out after all."

"Let's go," he replied, his black mood returning.

"I didn't even get to have a shower," I moaned as I dragged myself after him. He didn't answer as he led us through the maze of hallways within Beacon Academy, drawing to a stop in front of Ozpin's door. I tugged on his shirt before he could open it. "Try not to break anything. Ruby and Yang are here now, you need to stay calm in front of them."

"Since when were you the one teaching me?" he asked, shooting me a sideways glance. I saw his cheekbone was lifted slightly in a smile. I reached up tentatively and placed a hand on his cheek, gently turning him to face me. His expression was unreadable as I stretched up onto my toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned down the last inch, his eyes not leaving mine. The kiss was brief and careful, but wonderful. As we broke apart, he reached up and pulled the hair tie out of my ponytail, letting my dark hair tumble across my shoulders. "Your hair was a mess," he said softly. "We don't want Ruby deciding it was more than sparring that messed it up."

"I kiss you and you respond by telling me my hair is messy?" I asked, faking indignation. He laughed and drew back from me, still smiling. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to smooth the tresses a little, wincing as I pulled at the broken skin on my temple. "Right, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He pushed the door open and stepped inside, disappearing into the darker interior. I slipped in behind him, closing the door softly.

Tai was leaning over Ozpin's desk with his back to us, unleashing a string of expletives at the Headmaster. One hand was braced against the wooden surface, his arm trembling as though it were about to give way. The other was held out in front of him, his finger directly in front of Ozpin's face. Ozpin sat serenely in his chair, fingers steepled in front of him, allowing Tai to vent his anger. Ruby and Yang stood a few feet away. Ruby was fiddling nervously with Crescent Rose, while Yang watched the exchange with her arms folded across her chest. I moved to stand beside Qrow and noticed the damage he'd caused to the office had been fixed already. From the corner of my eye I saw Glynda Goodwitch standing silently at the edge of the room. If it weren't for her gently billowing cape, I wouldn't have noticed her.

"You said it was nothing serious! You told me we were visiting because Qrow asked us to!" Tai's voice was loud in the quiet room as he finished his tirade.

"If I had told you the truth, would you have come?" Ozpin asked simply.

"...No." Tai stood up straight and spoke through gritted teeth. "But that's not the point, Ozpin. When you told me my daughters were Keys to your Vaults you told me they'd never be needed. You didn't tell me what was _in_ the Vaults!"

"It _is_ the point, dad," Ruby said softly. "Yang and I made a choice, knowing that we could be called on at any moment. That moment is now. We have to be here. If we don't stay, what happens to Beacon?"

"I don't care what happens to Beacon," Tai growled. "You're my girls, I won't have you put in danger."

"We're adults now dad. We chose to put ourselves in danger to protect Remnant." Ruby walked forwards and rested a hand on his arm, looking up at him with huge silver eyes. "If we could do it as kids we can do it as adults," she said, smiling a little. Tai deflated, bowing his head.

"I can't stop you," he sighed. "You _are_ adults. But you're also my daughters. Please, I'm begging you, be careful. This was hard enough the first time you went against Salem, I thought it was over then. I almost lost you both. If you have to fight again _,_ I don't know what I'll do."

"That's why we're Keys, dad. So we don't _have_ to fight her. All we have to do is keep the Vaults locked." She let go of his arm and smiled. As Tai ruffled her red-tipped hair, I shot a glance at Qrow. His face was a slab of granite, unreadable and resolute, but his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Yang said, yawning loudly and striding forwards. "Do you mind telling us why we've come all the way to Beacon to tell dad the truth _now,_ specifically?"

"Tyrion is trying to open the Vaults," Qrow said softly. His tone was empty, devoid of emotion. Tai, Yang and Ruby all looked at him sharply.

"Tyrion is dead, we saw Salem kill him," Yang argued. "She obliterated him."

"She didn't." Qrow's wine-red eyes were cloudy.

"She changed him," Ozpin continued, standing up and walking round his desk, his cane tapping gently on the floor with every step. "She made him into something else, something stronger and infinitely more dangerous than the man he was. He was her back-up plan all along." All eyes were fixed on Ozpin.

"What did she change him into?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Something inhuman. Something Grimm. We're not sure exactly, which is what makes him so dangerous. We have no idea what he's capable of, but hes certainly much stronger than he was. We only know of this because he was sighted near the first Vault by one of Hunters. This is the image they sent me." He pressed his scroll to the surface of his desk and a holographic image filled the air in front of us. The creature it showed was grotesque.

Tyrion's arms were elongated, like he'd been stretched, and covered in spidery black veins. His legs were corded with thick muscle and were shaped similarly to the hind legs of a Beowolf, covered in armoured plates of bone that protruded from his blackened skin. In the image he was crouched as though he were ready to pounce. His fingers and toes were tipped with long, vicious claws. His chest was bare and powerful, rippling with muscle where he'd once been a light, almost scrawny man. His hair was no longer in its neat plait. Instead it hung, long and loose, seeming to billow out behind him as though he were underwater. The scorpion tail was much longer, resembling that of a Death Stalker, and the metal tip from when Ruby had hacked it off was gone. The stinger on the end of the tail was as long as Qrow's sword and tapered to a deadly point. But it was his face that was the worst.

His teeth were longer and incredibly sharp, seeming to stretch his mouth into an impossibly wide grimace. The skin at the edges of his mouth was ragged, as though the teeth had ripped it open to make room for themselves. The rest of his face was vaguely normal, save for the black veins and his eyes. His eyes were two huge, bottomless black orbs in his face, with a tiny pinprick of crimson in the centre. Even in the image I could tell they were the eyes of a mad man.

My heart was pounding as I took in the hideous creature in front of me. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Qrow looking at me with a mixture of horror and abject fear. My stomach filled with dread as I realised in that moment that Qrow; the unwavering, immature, legendary Qrow Branwen, was _absolutely certain_ that somebody he loved would die.

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER ELEVEN..._**

 ** _Thank you to FreeLancer V for your wonderful encouragement, I really appreciate your review :) Sorry to leave you waiting so long! Here's the next chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as the others!_**

oO0Oo

"I have good news!" Ozpin exclaimed, unusually animated as he handed me a mug of steaming coffee. Qrow stood by the window, hands in his pockets, looking out at Beacon spread below us. A week had passed since Tai and Team RWBY had arrived. A long, slow week in limbo, just waiting for something to happen.

"Did Tyrion spontaneously explode?" I asked.

"Not exactly. He's currently in our custody." Qrow turned from the window to look at him.

"You caught him?"

"He re-visited the first Vault, where a large team of Hunters and Huntresses have been stationed since his last appearance. He wasn't expecting them."

"Why didn't they kill him?" I asked.

"A troubling prospect indeed," Ozpin replied with a pensive expression. "They couldn't. It appears he has become almost as difficult to destroy as Salem herself."

"Great," Qrow muttered.

"The team managed to subdue him and bring him here. We lost several good people, but he is now in a cell underneath the Academy."

"Wait a minute, you got them to bring him to the same place as the people he's after?" Qrow's tone was incredulous.

"I'd prefer to have him here, where I can monitor him, than somewhere else where he might escape and kill countless more people." I expected the Hunter to protest, but instead he remained silent, waiting for the Headmaster to continue. "The cell is lined with dust. He can't escape. I visit the cell daily to ensure he's still there and to study him. If I can observe him, perhaps we can find a way to kill him."

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait. What else can we do?" Qrow replied. "We wait for Ozpin to find a way to destroy Tyrion."

"Precisely. In the meantime, you will continue your training. Qrow tells me you've improved a lot since becoming a Maiden."

"I wouldn't say a lot, I still only beat him one time and I think he let me win."

"I don't _let_ people win," Qrow snorted. He took his flask from his pocket and took a sip.

"You said you were going to stop that," I scolded.

"Will you relax?" When I continued to glare at him, he rolled his eyes and passed me the flask. "Here." I sniffed it cautiously. It smelled strange, so I took a small sip. It tasted disgusting, but it definitely wasn't alcohol. "It's soluble aspirin and water. Happy?"

"Never in all my years did I think anybody would make you stop drinking," Ozpin mused, addressing the scowling Hunter.

"Neither did I, but she's blackmailing me. If I drink, she stops training." He jerked his thumb at me as he pocketed his flask again.

"Ah, and in doing so risks her life while simultaneously leaving you responsible for it. A hard bargain." Ozpin's lips twitched in amusement.

"Yeah, and I'll be damned if it isn't working." He passed a hand over his eyes. "The withdrawal headaches are a bitch."

"They'll be worth it in the end," I said sweetly. Ozpin chuckled before waving a hand.

"Leave, take a day for yourselves. You've been through enough these last few days and all of it is my fault. The least I can do is give you time to yourselves." Qrow nodded and left the room with me close behind. He headed to the courtyard in silence.

When we stepped into the sunlight, he sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, squinting against the brightness and slowing his pace so I could catch up. He lead us to a patch of grass by a fountain, where he laid down and propped an arm over his face to shield his eyes against the sun. I settled beside him, leaning my back against the cool marble of the fountain.

"So...how long have you been sober?" I asked tentatively.

"Four long, horrible days."

"I'm proud of you."

"Gee, thanks. Do I get a sticker?" I swatted at him and he laughed, moving the arm away from his eyes to link his hands behind his head. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, watching him. "Ozpin's right you know," he said after a while.

"About what?"

"Not even Summer Rose tried to make me go sober. You're a brave girl."

"Yeah well, she didn't have the bargaining chip that I do," I responded, jutting my chin out triumphantly.

"You mean your life?"

"Exactly!"

"Moron."

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care," he snorted, amused. "You're the reason I'm sober right now, you should expect me to be unhappy."

"You're not unhappy, you're smiling."

"Teasing you is fun." He propped himself up on his elbows and tipped his head back to look at me. "It brings me joy."

"Glad I could be of assistance," I retorted, tipping an imaginary hat and making him laugh again. Qrow settled back against the ground and we lapsed into companionable silence. After a while we heard footsteps approaching. I turned to see who it was and spotted Team RWBY. Qrow didn't move.

"I thought we'd find you two lovebirds here," Yang said, planting her hands on her hips as she stopped a few feet away. "I'm surprised you aren't making daisy chain necklaces for each other."

"Very funny," Qrow muttered. "Where's your dad?"

"Walking Zwei, he told us to come find you," Ruby answered, plonking herself down on the grass beside us. The rest of Team RWBY followed suit.

"Imagine, Qrow Branwen finding a girlfriend. Do you have a head injury?" Weiss asked me, a teasing smile on her face.

"I'm not his girlfriend, but I can see why you'd assume I hit my head if I was." Weiss giggled.

"Hey! I'm a catch," Qrow protested.

"If you say so," Blake said quietly, drawing a giggle from the other three girls.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said sweetly. He groaned dramatically, opening one eye to fix her with a stare.

"What?"

"Can I see your scythe?"

"You've seen it before."

"Yeah, but not in ages!" Ruby leaned forward eagerly. "I still can't replicate the mechanism you use to change it from a scythe to a sword. And I need to know how you swing something so heavy so fast! Crescent Rose is big but she's made of ultra light materials everywhere except the blade. Yours is heavy all over!"

"Fine, here." He sat up to unstrap the sword from his back and held it out to her. She didn't take it, and he raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ruby? You've seen it before."

"Show me again!" She got to her feet quickly, bouncing from foot to foot with a wide grin. Qrow rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You know this is just showing off now, right?"

"But it looks so cool when you fight with it!" Yang chuckled as Qrow shook his head, defeated. He walked away a few paces.

"Well come on then, don't leave me standing over here." He stabbed the tip of the sword into the dirt and leaned on it. Ruby squeaked with excitement and unstrapped Crescent Rose from her back, bounding after him.

"Here we go," Yang muttered. "Scythe wielding is flashy and everything but nothing beats a good old fashioned fist fight." She smacked her knuckles together enthusiastically, making Blake roll her eyes.

"You guys are all the same, what's wrong with subtlety?"

"I agree," Weiss added. "Why go flashy when you can go classy?"

I tuned out their conversation, focusing instead on Ruby and Qrow as they advanced on each other. They circled each other carefully, Qrow with his sword drawn and a mischievous smile on his face, Ruby clutching her weapon and almost vibrating with energy. Her scythe whipped out suddenly, spinning impossibly fast as the blade extended to its full, gleaming length. The tip hit the ground as the handle slanted across Ruby's shoulders. With the scythe extended, she transformed from a sweet young woman into a fully-fledged Huntress. She leapt forwards almost too quickly for me to follow, her scythe on course to cut Qrow in half. At the last second he side-stepped and she missed. She didn't break stride, bringing the blade back round as though she was trying to take his head. Qrow's sword was there in a second, the tip of the scythe glancing off its surface with a clang.

Ruby Rose hopped away from him, giving herself some room as she manoeuvred her weapon with deft hands. As she spun and twirled faster and faster, trying her best to catch Qrow, red petals began to scatter around her. She moved faster than anybody I'd ever seen, and still Qrow evaded her. He twisted and ducked with ease, narrowly missing Ruby's strikes each time. He never made a move to attack back, choosing instead to continue dodging her advances. When Ruby launched forwards and misjudged her momentum, she lost her footing. Qrow caught her cloak and tugged it, helping her regain her balance without so much as missing a beat. She laughed as they danced, enjoying the chase.

"Come on, Uncle Qrow! Do it already!" She yelled at him, goading him between giggles.

"Are you sure?" he asked, grinning as broadly as she was. "It'll hurt."

"I can take it, you're not that tough!" Qrow pushed his hair away from his forehead and nodded once, still grinning. He broke into a sprint. Ruby ran in the opposite direction, petals billowing behind her. I glanced at the rest of Team RWBY, who were now watching with renewed interest. Weiss got to her feet and withdrew her rapier sword, smiling serenely.

"Let's make this fun," she said, before spinning gracefully. As she spun and weaved, glyphs appeared on the ground around her, glowing a beautiful shade of white. Her hair billowed out in its long ponytail, flowing over her shoulder as she conducted the glyphs with her weapon. As Ruby and Qrow reached opposite walls of the courtyard, identical glyphs appeared in front of them. Ruby let out an excited giggle before she hit it, and I watched as both her and Qrow changed their trajectory to run up the walls with Weiss's aid. Ruby reached the top first and leapt forwards, using the beautiful symbols Weiss produced as stepping stones to reach her Uncle. He reached the top of the wall and beckoned his niece over, goading her. She fired several quick shots at Qrow, which he deflected with his blade before leaping forward to kick Ruby across the yard. Weiss caught her with a glyph while Qrow landed lightly on the courtyard roof again. Ruby recovered quickly and leapt at him, grinning broadly.

I watched as Qrow's knees bent and he launched himself upwards to meet Ruby in the air. As he jumped, his body twisted into a flip and he swung his sword round. Before my eyes the scythe extended, the steel glinting like glass in the sunlight. He landed lightly and clashed with his neice, driving her back as they danced across the glowing symbols beneath their feet. Crescent Rose zipped towards him, and he arched his back gracefully, letting the wicked blade whistle over his head. He continued his arch, his scythe laying flat against the glyph as he brought his legs up and over, snapping Ruby's head back as he caught her under the chin with a kick. She staggerd as his feet touched the ground, barely able to bring her weapon up to defend herself as Qrow's scythe collided with Crescent Rose's handle. He jumped, hooking his scythe under the staff of Ruby's weapon as she held it horizontally to protect herself, flinging her off her feet. She squeaked as he flipped head over heels, building momentum as he catapulted her into the sky. Weiss formed a glyph for Qrow to land on; as soon as he landed his legs bunched beneath him and he launched after her with surprising power. He reached the apex of Ruby's rise at the same time as her, and used the scythe as a club, swinging it high over his head and batting her downwards with tremendous force. Ruby hurtled towards the ground, smashing through glyphs created to slow her descent as she fell. She landed hard enough to knock the wind out of her, but still she was transfixed by Qrow. As he dropped head first to the ground, he tucked his body and flipped, his scythe retracting into the huge sword as he spread his arms out to control his fall, preparing to land on his feet. He hit the ground hard, his aura crackling red as its light spread out in a wave around him. He landed on one knee, hand clutching the hilt of his sword as it buried itself deep into the dirt. He looked up at me and winked, his aura flickering around him like fire.

"Whoa," Yang said, under her breath. As Qrow stood up and brushed himself off, Ruby barrelled into his torso, making him stagger a few steps.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Qrow chuckled as she squealed like an excited child. "It never gets old! The way you threw me into the air was amazing! Your movements are so fluid, it's like the scythe is a part of you!" Ruby began babbling on about his weapon and his fighting style, bombarding him with questions. He tried to answer what he could, smiling fondly as she needled him for information.

"I hope she never changes," Yang said, smiling brightly.

"She sure gets excited whenever she sees him," Blake pointed out.

"Lord knows why. He's an alcohol-soaked ruffian," Weiss sniffed.

"Actually, he's four days sober," I said quietly.

"He's what?" Yang and Weiss looked at me in disbelief. Blake glanced at me briefly before turning back to watching Ruby with her uncle.

"Four days sober."

"He hasn't had a drink in _four days_?" Yang was leaning forward intently.

"Nope. His flask has aspirin and water in it right now."

"Are you magic?" Yang was wide-eyed.

"Not exactly."

"Then you _must_ be his girlfriend! Why else would he stop drinking?"

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"But you like him, right?" Yang poked me in the chest with a metal finger.

 _"Why_ do you like him? He's so rude!" Weiss folded her arms. "I mean, Yang and Ruby have to like him because he's family, but why do you?" I shrugged nervously.

"He's saved my life a few times."

"You and everyone else," Weiss snorted. "He saved my sister from being crushed by a Death Stalker last year and they still can't stand each other."

"Weird, I thought he'd have let it crush her. He _really_ hates her," Yang mused.

"He has a problem with authority, and Winter is a figurehead in the Atlas military." Weiss smoothed her skirts.

"I think it's more that she can't stand him being a better fighter than her," Yang answered.

" _Anyway_ ," Weiss scowled. "Back to my original question. Why do you like him?" Before I could answer, Ruby ran over and dropped to her knees in front of me, her face inches from mine.

"Uncle Qrow says you have an interesting weapon. Can I see?" She looked so eager, I couldn't help but smile as I unfastened it and handed it to her. "It's so different to your last one. Does it have a name?" she breathed, running her fingers over the glass blade with something close to reverence.

"Sypher," I responded, pressing two fingers to the carved vines on its surface. Her eyes widened as blue light filled every tendril at my touch.

"Wow!"

"You always were a show off," Qrow said. His hair fell back over his forehead as he took a seat on the grass beside me.

"Says the guy who just landed an eight storey fall without a scratch," I retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. He snorted, taking another drink from his flask. Before he could replace the lid, Yang snatched it from him and took a sip.

"No way! It really isn't alcohol! You're sober!"

"As a judge, unfortunately." Qrow stared evenly at Yang as she handed his flask back, a wide beam lighting up her face.

"There's no way you can say you don't like Brynn now, you must do to stop drinking for her."

"She's not my girlfriend, Yang."

"I didn't say she was. I said you _liked_ her." Yang flashed two rows of perfect teeth at her uncle, making him scowl. I couldn't help laughing.

"Don't make it worse! You'll encourage them," Qrow warned, but I was already giggling.

"It's not my fault you're going soft," I answered, drawing laughter from all four girls surrounding me. Qrow dropped his head into his hands with a groan. We stayed like that for an hour or two, enjoying the sun and the peace, laughing at each other as I caught up with Ruby and Yang. It had been over a year since I'd last seen them, but they were the same as always. Team RWBY were close knit. As I watched them it became obvious that they considered each other family. It was nice to see, but the best part was watching Qrow with his nieces. They ribbed each other endlessly, trading insults and jokes like they hadn't spent months apart. Ruby hung on Qrow's every word with something close to adoration, while Yang bantered with him on an even footing. Qrow looked happier than he'd been in months.

Eventually Yang stretched and stood up. Blake did the same, her black ears twitching as she yawned.

"I'm starving, let's go find somewhere to eat that does fish," she said. Ruby nodded and rubbed her midriff.

"My empty stomach sounds like a dying bear, I'm in."

"Me too, I haven't eaten a thing today," Weiss agreed. The girls waved goodbye and left us. I looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was setting.

"We've been out here for hours," I pointed out.

"We have. Normally I'd be sloping off to a bar now."

"How about we slope off to the canteen instead?"

"I'd rather have a scotch."

"Tough, come on." He groaned, but got up and followed me. My stomach growled as the smell of food reached us across the large hall. "Will a grilled cheese sandwich do?"

"I guess," he answered, taking the plate I passed him. He glanced down at the steaming pile of cheese and swallowed, looking vaguely nauseous as he went to take a seat. I followed, eager to eat something. I finished my sandwich within a few minutes of reaching the table, while Qrow picked at his.

"You have to eat something."

"I don't think I can." He looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Withdrawals?"

"Yup." He wrinkled his nose, but took a bite of the sandwich and forced himself to swallow it. His skin took on a grey tinge as he stared at the rest of his food. "I think I'm gonna call it a day. I don't feel so great."

"Make sure you're up bright and early for training."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." He waved a hand at me and got up from the table, glancing back over his shoulder as he walked away. "Try not to miss me too much." I rolled my eyes, smiling despite myself. When Qrow was gone, I headed for Beacon's library, looking for any book I could find on the Maidens. I managed to find a collection of huge, leather-bound tomes, one for each Maiden. They looked very old. I gingerly removed the Winter Maiden book from the shelf and took it back to my room, flicking through the pages into the late hours of the night. Eventually my vision blurred and I had to put it down, drifting to sleep almost as soon as I shut off the light.

oO0Oo

 ** _Tyrion..._**

 _I wait. I wait for my moment. It will come. Yes, yes it will. She wants me to succeed. She planned this all along, my Queen is never wrong. Behind the bars, behind the wretched dust, I wait. Anytime now, yes. Freedom. Revenge._

 _I hear it. My moment, it comes. It comes in a hooded a cloak, a feeble Hunter with a weak mind comes with the keys. I can feel his mind squirming against my control, but he can't break it, he has to do what I say. My little puppet! Come, little puppet man, set me free!_

 _The key in the lock, the click as it opens. The Hunter stares blankly as he swings the door open. Stupid Hunter. Dead Hunter. His heart tastes good, a nice snack before my revenge._

 _Revenge! I can almost smell it! Here I come! Out of my prison and into the hallways. I can smell the blood of all of them. Here I come!_

oO0Oo

 ** _Yang..._**

 _Ruby was snoring, I could hear her from my bunk. Blake shifted under her blankets, dreaming restlessly. Only Weiss was quiet, ever the princess as she lay like sleeping beauty waiting to be roused by her prince. Any prince that tried to kiss her would get a shock, she'd kick their ass into the next universe. I snorted inwardly and turned onto my side, fingers tracing the stump of my severed arm absently. I couldn't sleep, every time I drifted off something tugged at my mind, waking me again. I still got flashbacks of the night Adam almost killed Blake and took my hand from me. The thought of him still turned my skin to ice even though he was dead. In my dreams he rose like a wraith, threatening to rip out my soul. Perhaps tonight was another night where sleep would bring the nightmares._

 _A noise in the hallway broke me out of my reverie, setting my nerves jangling. My good hand trembled. I took a breath to calm the shaking. When it stopped, I listened intently and heard Zwei bark. The door was ajar and the bark came from further down the hallway. Instinctively, I grabbed my metal prosthetic and clipped it into place, flexing the fingers. My new arm was so advanced, it almost felt like I'd never been injured when I was wearing it. I swung my legs out of bed, wincing as my bare feet touched the cool floor. Trying not to wake the others, I snuck out of the room._

 _"Zwei!" I whispered. "Zwei, get back here! You'll wake everyone up!" I heard the bark and a low growl that made the hairs on my neck stand on end. Zwei never growled. I crept further down the corridor, my heart thumping steadily. The door to dad's room was open. I cautiously pushed it far enough for me to enter, praying the hinges wouldn't creak and betray me._

 _Zwei growled again, crouching in the centre of the room. It was empty except for him, so I pushed the door all the way and stepped inside. The lamp was on the floor. Dad's bed sheets were torn, and the window was wide open. There were deep score marks in the wood of the windowsill. A ping in the corner of the room almost made me jump out of my skin. I picked up dad's scroll from where it had been tossed. There was a small crack in the corner of the screen. My throat constricted as I read the message that popped up. I dropped the scroll and ran._

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TWELVE..._**

 ** _Really getting back into this FanFiction now! I hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

I woke to the sound of my door slamming open and Qrow striding into my room.

"Brynn, get up. You need to get up right now."

"What's happening?" Through my sleepy delirium I noticed the faint light filtering through the curtains. It was barely dawn.

"Yang is gone!" The urgency in his voice startled me awake and I sat bolt upright, swinging my legs out of bed.

"What happened?" I scrabbled around my room, trying to find the various bits of gear I needed. Qrow was agitated as he waited for me to change out of my pyjamas. Any other time I might have been nervous to undress in front of him, but now wasn't any other time. His niece was missing. I pulled my gear on as quickly as I could, flinging the cloak over my shoulder and fastening the belt around my middle as I ran. Qrow grabbed my weapon as we headed to the girls room. Something out of the corner of my eye made me stop. Qrow continued on for a few paces before realising I wasn't with him. He turned on his heel.

"Come on, we don't have-" he stopped when he realised what I was staring at. Tai's door was wide open, and through it I could see the gaping window. Without waiting, I hurried into the room and flicked the light on, illuminating the scene of chaos. The curtains and windowsill were scarred with deep scratches. The bedding was shredded, and on the floor was a cracked scroll. I picked it up and read the message that popped up, before handing the device silently to Qrow, black dread seeping through my veins. The device fell from Qrow's fingers as he realised what had happened.

"We have to tell Ozpin," I said softly.

"He took Tai so Yang would follow him. We made it so easy for him." Qrow's words were deadpan, but I could sense a deep anger boiling beneath them. "He told her where to go. This message is the location of the first Vault."

oO0Oo

 _ **Yang...**_

 _The wind whipped at my face and hair as I shot through forests and valleys to find the location on the message. I'd run out so fast that I didn't even have chance to grab my helmet. I'd left my armoured coat behind and the chilly air bit at my exposed skin. I didn't get chance to say goodbye to anyone, I couldn't, I had to get dad._

 _I gunned the throttle and my bike shot forwards, eating up ground as it raced towards the spreading sunlight on the horizon. I was thankful for the hindsight my dad had shown by bringing it along. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to reach him. My heart thudded at the thought of having to face the scorpion monster alone, but I had to do it. He couldn't resurrect Salem without the other two Vials. One Vial didn't mean victory for him, but it might mean death for my dad if he didn't get it. I couldn't let that happen._

 _After several long miles, I slowed to a stop. I propped my bike up behind a large bush and set off walking. It didn't take long before I found where I was supposed to be. In front of me stood a huge, sheer cliff face. Moss and ivy trailed down its sides like infected veins, reaching towards me. I swallowed the sick feeling in my throat and studied the solid rock, looking for something out of place._

 _Finally I saw it, half covered by ivy, the faintest indentation of a hand print. I pressed my palm against it. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the earth beneath my feet began to rumble. I stepped back as the rock wall parted in front of me, showing stairs leading down into darkness. Torches sprang to life along the wall, lighting the way for me. As I took my first few steps, the wall sealed up behind me, cutting me off from the rest of the world._

oO0Oo

"We can't wait, we have to go!" Qrow was yelling at Ozpin, who insisted we needed a plan before going to Yang and Tai's rescue. "If she opens that Vault he'll take the Vial and kill both of them! If we go now we can stop him. I don't want to be on a body recovery mission, Oz. So help me, if you don't give me an airship I'll go myself."

"Qrow, please-"

"He's right," Ruby said, stepping forwards. The remainder of Team RWBY stood close by her, grave expressions on their faces. "If we wait, they don't stand a chance. Yang isn't the Spring Maiden yet, and dad hasn't been in a fight in years. We need to move quickly."

"I agree with them, we can't wait." I moved to stand beside Qrow and Ruby, staring Ozpin down with them. Eventually he sagged.

"There's an airship on the landing pad. Take it, Glynda can pilot it. Be careful, Remnant is depending on the Keys being kept away from Tyrion. He _cannot_ capture all of you."

"We'll be okay," Ruby answered. Qrow was already out of the door. I ran after him, barely managing to keep up. Glynda Goodwitch kept pace with me but didn't speak. The rest of Team RWBY followed behind. I reached the airship as Qrow was lowering the gangway. We piled onto the craft and secured ourselves quickly as Glynda slid into the cockpit and spooled up the engines. Within minutes, we lifted off and were hurtling towards the first Vault. Qrow slipped into the free seat beside me, sword fastened firmly on his back. I had a brief flashback of him hanging from the cabin wall like a stuck pig, bleeding profusely. I shook it off, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat. The noise in the fuselage was too loud to talk over, so I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it once, the only outward sign of his fear.

oO0Oo

 _ **Yang...**_

 _The stairs seemed to go on forever. The air was stale and wet, forcing me to resist the urge to gag as I descended. Every so often the wall or stairs would be marked by deep slashes, like something big had clawed it. It terrified me, but it meant I was in the right place. The last time I'd been this deep underground, I'd taken the Relic of Knowledge from its resting place. It was also the last time I'd seen my mother._

 _I finally reached the bottom, stepping into a passage with a low-ceiling. The floor was spongy from the coating of moss, threatening to make me slip. I reached out to steady myself against the wall and my fingers came away slimy and damp. Eventually the corridor opened out into a cavern. It wasn't as grand or ornate as the one housing the Relic of Knowledge, but it was still very big. And in its centre was a large symbol pressed into the floor. At the other side of the symbol, my dad stood with his head bowed, bound and gagged. And behind him, with his huge stinger held at my dad's throat, stood Tyrion._

oO0Oo

We landed in a small clearing and disembarked quickly. As we spread out to look for any sign of where Yang might have gone, Ruby's voice broke through the silence.

"Uncle Qrow!" She emerged from behind a bush, pushing Yang's monstrous orange motorbike. "The engine is still warm, she hasn't been here long."

"This way." He led us through the trees for several minutes, bringing us to a stop in front of a solid rock wall. I peered up at it, craning my neck as I took in its huge size. As I stared, Glynda raised her wand, and with one smooth, sweeping motion, tore all the greenery and lichen from its face, arranging it in a neat pile to our right. As soon as the plant life was gone, Qrow saw what he needed.

He pressed his hand against the rock and waited as it slid backwards, revealing a dank tunnel lit by dim torches. Without waiting, he started down the stairs. The opening slid shut behind us as soon as Weiss stepped over the threshold. The feeling of rock all around me was suffocating as we took the stairs two at a time, trying or best to be quiet and careful. When we reached the bottom Qrow held out a hand to stop us, pressing a finger to his lips. Voices drifted down the tunnel towards us. One of them was Yang's, the other was distorted and inhuman.

Qrow continued down the corridor, drawing his sword carefully. As the corridor became a cavern we spotted Yang in the centre of a huge symbol pressed into the ground. It was a dahlia encased in an eight-pointed star. Yang stood at its centre with her back to us. Tyrion faced her, his stinger poised to strike Tai in his throat. Tai saw us before the others, his eyes following us as we split up and stuck to the shadows, trying to converge on Tyrion in two groups before he could catch us. Tai shook his head ever so slightly, his eyes widening as he glanced pointedly at Tyrion's waist and back at us. Qrow held up a hand to stop us immediately, the colour draining from his face. I followed his line of sight and my heart dropped into my boots. Tyrion had the Relic of Destruction fastened to the belt around his middle.

"Ah so nice of your friends to join us," he crooned around his grotesque teeth. "Now it's a party!"

"Stay back, all of you!" Yang whipped round to look at us all, her irises blazing red. "If you don't let me do this he'll kill dad."

"Yang, please!" Weiss stepped out of the shadows and walked to the edge of the markings on the floor. "We can get him back, you have to wait!"

"I don't have a choice. I won't give up my dad for one Vial. He can't do anything with just one, but he _can_ kill my father."

"Yang, wait!" Blake called. Tears spilled over Yang's cheeks as she ignored her friends and plunged her fist into the ground. A ripple of purple light shot out from the impact of her fist, illuminating the whole symbol and spilling across the entire cavern. Tyrion shied away from it, dropping Tai in the process. Qrow saw his chance and leapt, landing on Tyrion's back and looping an arm around his neck. Tyrion careened around wildly, stabbing at Qrow with his poisonous tail and raking at him with his huge claws. The tail missed but his claws found purchase, tearing deep slashes in whatever part of the Hunter he could reach.

I shot forwards at the same time as Ruby and we grabbed Tai, getting him out of harms way before launching ourselves at Tyrion. He threw Qrow off, firing him into the nearest wall with a sickening thud. Qrow hit the ground and his aura flickered. I drew my weapon, switching it into a bow and sending three quick dust arrows hurtling towards the scorpion monster. They struck home and exploded on contact, ripping a warped scream from the creature. Weiss stepped forwards and trapped him in a giant glyph that immobilised his feet while Ruby slashed at him with her scythe. The blade simply glanced off his body, leaving only shallow cuts as she twisted around him.

Qrow got his feet beneath himself and stood, his blade becoming the wicked scythe as he set off at a run. Like Ruby, his weapon only bounced off the monster, leaving a few harmless cuts. Tyrion threw back his head and cackled madly, grabbing Ruby and flinging her across the cavern. She hit Weiss and the glyph shattered, releasing Tyrion as they tumbled to the ground. Blake fired several shots at him, trying to distract him while Qrow and Glynda went for the Relic on his belt. I tried desperately to call on my gifts as a Maiden, but they shied further away than ever.

"I'll do it myself then," I growled, and sprinted towards the huge creature, skidding underneath his huge tail and slashing at his belt as I passed. The Relic clattered to the ground behind me and the monster screamed in anger. Its thick tail swung round and whipped me across the room before I could get out of the way. I hit the wall hard and laid there for a few seconds, stunned. When my lungs finally inflated, I staggered to my feet and threw myself back into the fight. Glynda was working hard to control the lashing tail with Blake. Weiss and Ruby were getting ready to attack again, and Qrow was trying to get the sword, but he couldn't get past the swiping claws. Tyrion giggled as he opened up yet another slash across Qrow's body. He staggered, dropping to one knee, and Tyrion caught him with a vicious kick. I heard the crunch as the Hunters' ribs gave way.

I launched multiple arrows at the monster, drawing a satisfying snarl from him as one exploded in his face. Weiss used his momentary distraction to catapult Ruby across the space. Instead of attacking with her blade, Ruby used the hilt of the scythe to strike him between the eyes. The monster shrieked and flailed, shaking Glynda and Blake free of his tail in the process. He whipped it round, casting all of us aside like scattered chess pieces. As I flew through the air I caught a glimpse of Yang. She still had her fist pressed against the floor, and the symbol had opened to reveal a glowing spiral staircase leading downwards. Yang was crouched at the top. As the last step revealed itself she stood and surveyed what was happening around her.

I hit the ground before I could see what she did, and the wind was knocked out of me again. As I rolled to a stop, I groaned and dragged myself to my feet. Some of the others were doing the same. Unbelievably, Qrow was back on his feet and ready to advance again. His aura flickered as it tried to heal the many cuts and bruises he'd sustained. I lunged forwards, hoping to give Qrow the distraction he needed to retrieve the Relic as I danced around the stabbing stinger. I picked up several deep scratches for my efforts, but I managed to draw him a few steps from the Relic. As Qrow reached for it, Yang collided with Tyrion, both of her boots smashing into his face. The beast stumbled backwards before regaining his footing and barrelling forwards, catching Yang between his horrific teeth. He shook her like a rag doll before tossing her aside. She landed in a crumpled heap. Tyrion slammed his foot down on Qrows arm as his fingers closed around the Relic, and the crunch of bone made me feel sick. Qrow cursed loudly as Tyrion brought his other foot up to crush the Hunter's skull.

"Get off my Uncle!" Ruby screamed, spinning her scythe so fast I thought she might take off. She collided with Tyrion in a hundred different places, her weapon cracking against everything she could reach. Glynda joined her, attacking with renewed vigour. Weiss and Blake ran to Yang to move her out of harms way while I dragged Qrow backwards. He was battered, but not dying. I squeezed his injured hand, calling on my semblance to numb the pain and fix what it could. I couldn't do much, but it was enough. He stood up and hefted his weapon in his uninjured hand, swinging it with as much ease as he did his fighting arm.

"We need to get that sword. If he uses it we're finished."

"You go left, I'll take the right," I answered. He nodded and we took off, attacking the monster from both sides. It seemed to be slowing down, almost like he was tiring. We attacked repeatedly, not letting up or allowing him to recover. Suddenly, Ruby screamed in pain. Qrow looked away, his eyes drawn to where she dangled from Tyrion's grip, her arm broken in multiple places. He only looked away for a second, but that was all that was needed. Tyrion tossed Ruby aside and slapped at Qrow, knocking him off his feet before slicing a clawed fist violently across his leg. Qrow grunted in pain and Tyrion turned on me. His elbow collided with my jaw at the same time as he kicked Glynda away. Stars exploded in front of my eyes as I staggered. When my vision settled, Tyrion was holding the Relic above his head, its wicked blade gleaming like a diamond. Before I could scream he swung, and a wave of energy burst from the tip of the blade. I felt it hit me and burn every nerve it touched. I was blinded, deaf, melting in a world of pain. When darkness came, I welcomed it.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER THIRTEEN..._**

 ** _I'm on a roll so here's the next one guys! Enjoy!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

The ringing in my ears was deafening. My eyes were open but all I could see was a haze of shadows. I couldn't breathe to make a sound, couldn't call for help. So I laid there until my senses returned enough to roll over. Agony shot through me as I struggled to sit up. It felt like I'd been in the middle of an explosion. The concussive force of the blast from the Relic had slammed into me like a freight train, jangling my bones inside my body. The pain of sitting up threatened to make me pass out again, but I managed to look around me.

My vision was blurred, but I could make out the prone, still forms of all of my companions. Behind me, Tai groaned and shifted. I crawled over to him and untied his bindings, helping him sit up against the wall of the cavern.

"Yang, Ruby," he rasped. "Are they okay?"

"Stay here," I croaked. I struggled to my feet and stumbled between the bodies scattered around me, checking each one for life. Thankfully everyone was breathing. As I reached Yang, she groaned and her aura flickered. I knelt beside her, probing the wounds left by Tyrion's monstrous teeth. They were shallow enough to not be a danger. She stirred, opening her eyes and fixing me with a bleary stare.

"Dad, where's dad?"

"He's fine. I'm checking on the others now." Yang struggled to her feet and staggered to her father as Ruby rolled over nearby, cradling her injured arm to her chest. Weiss was knelt over her with Glynda, helping to sort out her injuries. Blake sat up and rubbed her head groggily as I looked at the last person I came to; Qrow. His eyes were open, fixed on the cavern ceiling high above us. His broken hand had started to bruise, and he was covered in a myriad of cuts of varying depth. His breathing was laboured from the blow to his ribs, his leg was oozing blood and he was getting an ugly black eye, but he was alive. I collapsed next to him, exhausted.

"Hey, kid. Everybody okay?" His voice was wheezy but he didn't struggle to get the words out.

"A few broken bones, nothing serious."

"It's lucky Tyrion didn't poison anyone." Qrow groaned and tried to sit up, but gave up halfway through.

"Here." I placed a hand against his chest and tried to stoke my semblance into a fire. It sputtered and died, refusing to come to my aid. I frowned.

"You okay?" Concern coloured his tone.

"My semblance doesn't work. I'll have to wait until my aura regenerates."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse injuries." His eyes drifted to the open Vault. "He got the Vial didn't he?"

"And the Relic. He's gone and he has both of them."

"But everyone is alive?"

"They are."

"Well, that's more than I expected." He tried sitting up again and this time he managed. He kept his injured hand close to him, wincing as I helped him stumble to his feet. I hooked his arm over my shoulder, taking his weight as we limped to the edge of the staircase, peering down into it. Glynda descended the stairs gingerly, trying not to twist her injured ankle. After a few minutes she reappeared and shook her head. Tyrion was gone and the Vault was empty. Qrow let out a dismayed groan before shaking it off and turning to his family. Tai was embracing both of his daughters tightly. Qrow came to a stop beside them, looking at all three of them with profound relief. Yang broke away from her father as we approached them.

"You came," she said softly. "If you hadn't come, he would've killed us both. I was so stupid." She bowed her head, tears spilling over her cheeks before she threw her arms around her uncle. He winced, but folded her into a protective hug with his free arm, careful not to nudge his shattered hand. A second later Ruby hooked her good arm around his waist as well. Tai clapped him on the back gently, his other hand resting on Yang's head.

"We should get back to Beacon, we're vulnerable here," Blake said, approaching with Glynda and Weiss in tow.

"Let's go, most of us need medical attention and we won't get that here," Qrow said. After a murmured agreement, everybody collected their fallen weapons and headed for the passage leading to the surface. Qrow, Ruby and Glynda were all limping, making the progress slow. When we reached the top, Qrow pressed a hand to the wall and it parted in front of us, daylight streaming into the passage.

When our eyes adjusted to the brightness we trudged back to the clearing, finding the aircraft and Yang's bike waiting for us.

"At least he didn't steal anything else of ours," Yang muttered, drawing an appreciative chuckle from Qrow as he pushed the button to lower the gangway. Yang wheeled her bike into the fuselage and strapped it down securely as everybody else took a seat. The craft lifted off as she sat down. The journey back to Beacon was silent as the group considered the implications of Tyrion carrying the Relic of Destruction. Qrow stared out the window, ignoring the spreading bloodstains as they seeped through his ragged clothing. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the hum of the aircraft engines lull me into a light sleep.

oO0Oo

Qrow was stretched out on his Infirmary bed, wrapped in multiple bandages. He had lacerations pretty much all over and had lost enough blood to make him dizzy, but he was okay. His broken hand was in a brace and he was sleeping peacefully. I was sat in the uncomfortable chair by his bed, drifting in and out of consciousness when the sound of him moving roused me. I opened my eyes to find him sat up, blinking at me groggily. He yawned and rolled his neck, grimacing.

"I feel like I got hit by a car."

"I'm not surprised, you have bandages and bruises everywhere. Most of the smaller cuts were fixed by the nurses but the bigger ones will take some time. Whatever happened with the Relic sapped all of our auras. Mine won't regenerate enough to call on my semblance anymore." Qrow looked down at himself, registering the bandages around his arms and chest. He lifted the blanket to inspect his legs and frowned.

"Where are my clothes?"

"In for dry cleaning and repair, I guess. They were destroyed."

"Damn it, again? I liked those pants."

"You knew Tyrion had claws, nobody told you to dive in front of them."

"Well I couldn't exactly let somebody take my place. I was closest." He shot me a wry grin. "Besides, if my shirt gets slashed its not an issue. I have less to cover up than you."

"Moron." He chuckled before becoming serious again.

"How's everyone else doing?"

"They're all fine. You and Ruby took the worst beatings. She's out of bed now and with her team." I shot him a sideways glance. "Nice tattoo, by the way."

"Glad you like it," he winked. "Though I don't remember giving you permission to see it."

"The nurses weren't expecting the sudden arrival of seven injured Huntsman. I'm a healer and I have medical training so they asked me to step in."

"So you didn't sneak a look while I was out?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He grinned at me before inspecting his broken hand. "Ruby wanted to come visit but I thought it best to wait until you're not naked, since she has a habit of jumping on you."

"I'll be out of here soon."

"You will, but not back to fighting shape for some time."

"Nah, our auras will pick up soon. The same thing happened back when you stabbed Salem. And when I beheaded her with the Relic. The energy she threw out and the energy from the blade are almost identical. It took some time but eventually our auras returned to normal. Don't you remember?"

"I try not to," I answered quietly, looking away. I felt a phantom twinge in my abdomen, a ghostly reminder of the worst day of my life.

"That was insensitive, sorry." Qrow's tone was gentle as he apologised.

"I thought we were going to die when he raised that sword." There was a long pause before Qrow finally answered.

"I knew you'd be safe, he needs you and Ruby alive for the other Vaults. Aside from myself, he didn't know which of the rest of you could be the next key. He'd never have killed you." His tone grew dark. "I thought my number was up for sure though."

"What did you think about?"

"When I thought I was going to die?" He cocked his head, considering his next words carefully. "Everything I did wrong."

"You couldn't have known Tyrion would kidnap Tai. We don't even know how he found out Yang was the first Key."

"Hmm, I didn't mean that." He picked absently at the edge of his brace. "I meant throughout my life."

"That must've been depressing."

"If I'd died then sure. But I didn't so it's not so bad. It made me realise a few things."

"What things?"

"I'll tell you some other time. I'd rather not be naked when I bear my soul." I laughed despite the bleak nature of the conversation.

"Want me to see if I can get you some clothes?" I asked.

"Do you mind?"

"No, I'll bring food too." He smiled at me as I slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. I headed for his sleeping quarters, prodding curiously at the power inside me as I walked. As always, it shied away from me, retreating further into my core where I couldn't reach it. I stopped trying to coax it out of hiding when I reached Qrow's room. His sword was propped up against the far wall, dropped there by me while he was unconscious along with his cloak. His flask lay discarded on the bed side table, bone dry after being empty of alcohol for several days. I opened the wardrobe to find several more of his armoured shirts, alongside some normal clothes. I felt my eyebrows inch towards my hairline as I took in the small collection of short sleeved t-shirts and the dark red hoodie hanging in the shadows. In the bottom of the wardrobe were a few pairs of trainers alongside his combat footwear. I plucked out a t-shirt and a pair of trainers and laid them on his bed before searching the drawers. It took several more minutes to find him some underpants and a pair of soft black jogging bottoms. I grabbed the hoodie as an afterthought and shoved everything into a rucksack I found hanging on the back of his door, before heading to the canteen to find food.

Ten minutes after I left, I was back in the Infirmary. Qrow ate silently, raising his eyebrows at my choice of clothing when he was done.

"You needed something comfortable, you're injured," I said defensively.

"I can't remember the last time I pulled these out." He held up the red hoodie. "I don't even know if they still fit."

"If they don't then I'll get your beloved gear, but for now you need to at least try putting them on."

"You sound like your mum." I couldn't help smiling despite the sad pang in my gut. Qrow gingerly pulled the shirt over his head, and I turned away as he put his pants on. "You can look now," he chuckled.

"So they do fit after all then?"

"Looks like it." Qrow looked completely different in casual clothes. The t-shirt accentuated the layered muscle of his torso, the sleeves fitting snugly around his biceps. As I helped him stand, the jogging bottoms slipped down onto his hips. I didn't miss the glimpse of defined V-shaped muscles at the base of his stomach, and he didn't miss me looking. He winked at me, laughing when I blushed. "Here, help me lean against the wall so I can fasten them properly." I did as he asked, trying not to stare as he rolled up his shirt hem, exposing more of his abdomen. When he was sorted, I passed him the crutch the nurses had left. He leaned against it, testing the height before taking a few steps.

"It's lucky Tyrion broke your right hand and slashed your left leg. If he'd done both on the same side you'd have been in a wheelchair until you were better."

"I'd rather stay in bed," he replied. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Do you reckon you could help with the shoes? I can't tie the laces with one hand." I smiled and knelt down in front of him, tying the laces into two neat bows. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I grabbed his hoodie and draped it over my shoulder. "Let's go see your niece."

"These clothes feel weird," he said as we made our way through the halls to Ruby's room.

"Stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining, I'm making an observation."

"Stop making observations then." We had to slow down when we reached the stairs so Qrow could climb them without hurting himself.

"I can't wait to be normal again, this hurts."

"Once I can use my semblance again I'll heal you. Until then you'll have to limp."

"You've healed me way too often."

"I'm sure I'll heal you many more times to come as well." We stopped outside Ruby's door as Qrow knocked on the varnished wood.

"Come in!" She called from inside. I pushed it open and stepped aside to let Qrow through. All of Team RWBY and Taiyang were in there, with Zwei moving from lap to lap. We squeezed ourselves into the cramped room wherever there was space. Qrow chose to lean against the door jamb, while I found space on the edge of a bunk bed. "Uncle Qrow! You look...different."

"I'll say, I don't think I've ever seen you without your gear on," Yang agreed. I glanced around the room and saw Weiss gazing at Qrow like she'd never seen him before. He noticed it too and winked at her, making her blush furiously. Ruby caught the exchange and giggled.

"I didn't even know you _had_ normal clothes," Tai said, patting his knee to beckon Zwei to him. "Even in the academy you always had your armour on."

"Nurse Westwood here decided comfortable was better," Qrow answered, gesturing towards me with his braced hand. "Speaking of nurses, has everybody been patched up now?"

"My arm is broken in three places," Ruby replied, hefting a brace of her own. "Apart from that, we're all okay."

"Has anybody been able to use their aura yet?" He surveyed the room as everybody shook their head. "Don't worry. It'll go back to normal soon, I've seen this before."

"I can't wait for that." Ruby stretched dramatically as she spoke. "I have so many sore spots that I might as well be one giant bruise."

"Me too, kid," Qrow chuckled. He caught Weiss looking at him again and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What about you Weiss? Do you have any sore spots?"

"I...No, of course not!" The blush that darkened her pale cheeks was bright enough for even Tai to pick up on.

"Behave," I scolded under my breath as the others in the room laughed.

"Relax," he answered softly as the room descended into chatter. "There's only one person who's _sore spots_ I care about." He didn't have to look at me to know it was my turn to blush at the way he said it. The thought of it set my heart racing.

We spent another half hour with everyone before our scrolls pinged, summoning us to Ozpin's office. We made our excuses and left, assuring Ruby we'd tell her anything important when she insisted on coming with us. Satisfied with our promise, she agreed to stay behind. I breathed a silent sigh of relief when the door finally closed behind us.

"Social situations are not my favourite."

"Tell me about it," Qrow agreed. "What do you think Oz will have to say?"

"Probably that we were stupid for rushing in and that nobody has any idea where Tyrion is and now the world is in jeopardy because we were selfish."

"Nah. Tyrion was always gonna get that Vault open. He had the upper hand the moment he got his hands on the Destruction blade," Qrow admitted.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I would've done the same thing to save Tai if I were in Yang's shoes." We were walking slowly, reluctant to see Ozpin, but we inevitably arrived outside his office. Qrow glowered and pushed the door open.

"Qrow, Brynn," Ozpin greeted us politely. "Thank you for coming."

"What's up?" Qrow ignored the gesture Ozpin directed at a nearby seat, choosing instead to lean on his crutch.

"There are a few things we need to discuss. The first item on my list is how Tyrion freed himself." We remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "The guard stationed at his cell was found with his heart torn out of his chest. The keys to the door were in his hand. For some reason, Hector disabled the dust wards on the cell door and willingly unlocked it. He didn't struggle when Tyrion killed him." Ozpin placed his scroll on the desk and played the CCTV images back to us. It was gruesome to watch, but none of us could miss the dead-eyed stare of the guard.

"He looks like he's had a run in with the Apathy," Qrow mused.

"Not quite. It seems it was Tyrion himself who did that to the guard."

"So now he has mind control powers too?" What I saw on the video scared me.

"Perhaps. My theory is this." Ozpin leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the desk and steepling his fingers. "Tyrion appears to be a cross between what he once was, and several kinds of deadly Grimm. Salem appears to have created her own personal Frankenstein's monster. She may have given him the same control the Apathy can exert over its victims."

"That's disturbing," I noted.

"And disgusting," Qrow chimed in. "Whatever he is, he's much stronger than we gave him credit for."

"Which leads me onto our next topic. We now also know he has the Relic of Destruction."

"How did he get it?" I asked. Qrow shifted, watching Ozpin intently.

"The Relic was stored here. My own oversight allowed him to take it." The Headmaster sat back in his chair, a regretful look in his eyes. "I assumed with his focus being on the Vials, that he would leave the Relics alone. Initially I was right. Unfortunately, I didn't have the foresight to appoint a different guard to his cell. In my naivety, I simply moved the guard from his position ensuring the Relic was safe, to the cell where Tyrion was being held. When Tyrion took over Hector's mind, he must've learned that it was here. He killed the rest of the Relic's guards and destroyed the case it was stored in like it was made of paper."

"How do you know this?" Qrow asked. In answer, Ozpin touched his scroll and a new video appeared of Tyrion tearing six people apart in seconds and stealing the Relic. "Ah, okay."

"If I had chosen someone other than Hector, somebody who had no knowledge of the blade being here, things might have gone very differently for all of us."

"So you didn't bring us here to tell us we were stupid?" I asked.

"No. In fact, if you hadn't done what you did, I trust Tyrion would have let Yang open the Vault and then killed her and her father anyway. You saved their lives where I would not have." Ozpin fixed us with an even stare for a moment before continuing. "On the back of recent events, we are now in increased danger. I fear there is a spy in our midst. As such, none of you are to travel alone at any time. Your rooms have been reassigned. Tai will be moved to a room with his daughters as he was originally staying alone. Weiss and Blake will stay in their current room together."

"We should let them know, Ruby and Yang take days to organise themselves," Qrow said, turning to leave.

"I'm not quite finished. I will tell the others of their room changes soon. I brought you here to confirm _your_ room changes."

"Ours?" My voice squeaked as it came out, and I ducked my head to hide the flush of embarrassment. Ozpin's lips twitched in amusement. Qrow didn't bother hiding his grin.

"Yes. I needed to put Tai with his children, and it made more sense to leave Weiss and Blake where they are. It's not appropriate to put you and Qrow in the room with them, given the fact that Weiss doesn't make a secret of her distaste for him." Qrow's grin broadened. "That leaves me one option. You two will stay together. Now it's up to you whose room you want to move into as long as it's done by this evening. It's no longer safe to be alone here or anywhere while Tyrion is loose." Ozpin cleared his throat before continuing. "Your sleeping arrangements are up to you. If you need an extra bed one can be brought to the room today." His lips twitched again, fighting a rare smile. "Although I'm certain that won't be necessary, given your...relationship."

"Ugh, that makes it sound so _filthy_ ," I muttered.

"How would you like me to phrase it?" Ozpin's expression was serene but there was a glint in his eye.

"We don't have a name for it, but I'm not allowed to pick up girls at bars anymore," Qrow supplied.

"So by that I take it you won't be needing the extra bed?" The Headmaster was no longer trying to hide his amusement. Qrow's shoulders shook with laughter as he waited for me to answer. I looked back and forth between them, scowling.

"No. We won't need an extra bed," I grumbled.

"Very well, if you change your mind let Glynda know and she'll have one brought to you." With that, Ozpin dismissed us. I practically sprinted out of the office. My cheeks were burning.

"Well, sweetheart, looks like we're roomies," Qrow beamed as he followed me into the hallway.

"Moron!"

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE O0o**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER FOURTEEN..._**

 ** _I spent all of yesterday making minor tweaks to improve the flow and removing any typos or mistakes I could find. Back to writing now so here's the next chapter, hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

oO0Oo

Qrow swung the door to his room open, bowing as I crossed the threshold. I swatted at him and he laughed, straightening up. He walked in behind me and pulled open one of the dresser drawers, awkwardly making room for my things with one hand.

"Here, let me." I took the clothes he was struggling with. He propped his crutch up by the door and limped to the bed as I folded my things and put them in the drawer I'd emptied. I could feel his eyes on me as I hung my gear in the wardrobe.

"So," he said when I finished and turned to face him. "We're roommates." He was laid back against the pillows with one arm behind his head, his braced hand resting on his chest.

"We are." I sat on the edge of the mattress, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just..." I shifted uncomfortably. "This is weird right? Us staying together?"

"Very weird." He wrinkled his nose. "Who folds _socks?"_ He grinned as I swatted him again.

"Very funny. I'm serious though. At my mums it was just one night and in Mistral we had our own beds. Who knows how long we'll be staying together here." I twisted my skirt in my hands.

"If it keeps everyone alive I'm all for it."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." I felt him shift his weight on the mattress. "Out there, when it was just us, every second I spent with you was dangerous." He sighed. "It's so easy for my semblance to cause trouble. Take the Nuckelavee, for example."

"We killed it."

"I know, but the chances of running into one of those things are slim to none, and yet we walked right into its path. I can feel it when it happens. I know when my semblance makes things go wrong."

"Is that why you can always tell something is coming before I can?"

"Pretty much." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was seated next to me. "In the forests I can feel it all the time."

"Even when you're alone?"

"Uh huh. If there's nobody else around it works on me instead."

"Isn't that terrifying?" I asked, tucking my legs underneath me so I could face him. He shrugged.

"Not anymore." He smiled, his tone brightening. "And it's not so bad in populated areas. While I'm here it's barely noticeable."

"So you're not gonna freak out every time you're alone with me?"

"Nope."

"Good, because you were an asshole last time."

"Hang on, wasn't it you that tried to seduce me? How does that make _me_ the asshole?" I shoved him as he started laughing. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," he promised, still grinning. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when his aura flickered around him, bathing him in soft red light for a few seconds. "Finally."

"Your aura is working?" He nodded. "Hopefully mine won't be too far behind." As I spoke I felt a surge of energy and my own blue aura began to glow. I took a deep breath as it revitalised me, stirring my semblance into a roaring fire as it healed my aching ribs and closed the deep slashes Tyrion had scored across my back. "Talk of the Devil."

"I told you it'd come back." Qrow's face looked less drawn now his energy had returned, and his eyes were brighter.

"Show me your leg," I demanded. He shifted further onto the bed obediently and pulled up the leg of his joggers to reveal the bandages around his calf. Blood had soaked through the back of them, staining the white cloth a deep red in several places. "This might hurt." I unwound his dressing carefully and set it aside, revealing the ugly rends in his skin. The nurses had stitched them closed to let them heal on their own. "Do you have a towel?"

"Bathroom," he answered. I disappeared through the door, returning a minute later. He lifted his leg wordlessly so I could put the towel underneath it, but his eyebrow was raised in askance.

"I can't heal you with the stitches in," I explained. "They'll get in the way."

"There's a First Aid kit under the bed. There should be scissors in there." I reached down and dragged the green bag out into the light, rummaging through it until I found what I was looking for. They were designed for cutting bandages, but they had a fine, sharp point that would work well for pulling the stitches out.

"I wonder who decided that every single room needed one of these," I mused as I shoved the bag out of the way. The corner of Qrow's mouth quirked up in a smile but he didn't say anything as he looked up at the ceiling. I carefully cut through the stitches, grimacing as his wounds opened up to reveal the glistening muscle underneath. "I think I've seen enough of your insides to last me a life time," I muttered.

"It's becoming a habit."

"Gods, I hope not." I tugged at the first piece of surgical thread, expecting Qrow to flinch. When he didn't I frowned. "Doesn't this hurt?"

"I've done worse," he answered, closing his eyes. I continued removing the remains of the stitches until the wound gaped. It was no wonder he couldn't walk without help. I grimaced as I put my hand over his torn flesh, feeling his blood seep between my fingers a second time as my semblance reached out to fix the damage. The sensation of his skin knotting together beneath my palm was discomforting, but I didn't stop until the wound was gone. I wiped my hand on the towel and dabbed at his unblemished skin to clean the worst of the blood away.

"Give me your hand." He sat up and held out his arm. "Good boy." He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. I unfastened the brace and surveyed the mottled skin of his wrist, which flopped uselessly after being crushed by Tyrion's foot. I set to work repairing the damage as best I could, feeling around for breaks in all of the smaller bones in his fingers. When I was finished he flexed his wrist and wiggled his fingers.

"Good as knew," he said.

"It might be sore for a few days, the same with your leg, but it shouldn't cause you too much trouble." I gestured at his black eye. "Want me to sort that?"

"Nah. My aura can take it from here, you've done enough." He crossed his long legs and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "I was hoping you'd pay Ruby a visit, actually."

"Of course, let's go." He smiled gratefully and went to get up, unwinding the bandages around his arms now that he was healed. I didn't miss the tightening in his expression as he stood up. "Hold on, you're still hurting."

"I can take care of it, don't worry about it kid."

"Will you just hold still please?" He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere."

"Fine." I poked his arm. His only reaction was to raise an eyebrow, so I poked his shoulder instead.

"Really?"

"Tell me where you hurt!"

"I'm _fine_." An image of him hitting the cavern wall flashed into my head. I narrowed my eyes and poked him in the bottom of his ribs. He jerked away from my touch.

"Bingo."

"Brynn, I'm okay."

"Don't make me poke you harder." He scowled at me, folding his arms across his chest before looking away. I smirked in satisfaction and laid my palm across the sore spot. In a minute, I was finished. I prodded it and he put his hand on my forehead, playfully pushing me away. I grinned and shoved him back. "You're welcome."

"Moron," he muttered, but he was grinning too. "Let's go." I nodded and followed him out of the room, shutting the door behind me. As we walked he shot me a sideways glance.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you'd managed to use the Maiden's magic yet."

"No, not yet," I answered, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"We'll work on that next," he decided. "You'll get there."

"I hope so."

As we approached Ruby's door, it flew open with a clatter and Blake sprinted from the room, her black ears flat against her head. I watched, bemused, as Zwei bounded after her. Yang emerged next, chasing down the four-legged fur ball.

"Zwei! Get back here you bad dog! Leave her alone!" Peals of laughter floated out of the open doorway. We entered to find Weiss and Ruby doubled over as they giggled. Tai sat on the windowsill, a wide grin on his face.

"Poor Blake," I said. Ruby looked up and wiped tears from her eyes, giggles still shaking her shoulders.

"Hi guys."

"Hey kid." Qrow strode across the room and ruffled her hair before joining Taiyang near the window.

"You look better," Weiss said. The Hunter winked at her, making her scowl. "Degenerate," she muttered. Ruby giggled.

"Here, let me take a look at your arm," I said to her. The dark-haired girl nodded and sat at the desk, pulling out the other chair for me to join her. Her brace went from the tip of her fingers all the way up to her shoulder, keeping her arm bent at a ninety degree angle. I unfastened it carefully and laid it on the desk, supporting her injured limb as best I could. She kept her teeth gritted while I fixed her up. I was hyper-aware of how silent the room had gone as they watched me. Fixing her was much harder after healing her uncle, and the magic of the Winter Maiden still evaded me. Eventually I was finished, and Ruby flexed her elbow, sighing with relief.

"That feels so much better, thank you."

"No problem." I swallowed, feeling dizzy. "Could you excuse me?" I stood and hurried out the door, getting outside just in time to throw up in a drain. I scraped my skin on the ground as I dropped to my knees. Soft footsteps sounded behind me, and somebody swept my hair out of my face, holding it back as my stomach heaved.

"You okay?" Qrow was the one who'd followed me. I nodded, breathing deeply. "I told you not to do so much," his tone was chastising but he spoke gently.

"What's the point in being a healer if I'm not allowed to heal people?" I retorted weakly.

"You _can_ heal people, just not all at once."

"What's the point in that?" The dizziness abated enough for me to stand up. Qrow let my hair tumble back across my shoulders, putting a hand on my back as I swayed. "Getting a little sick is nothing compared to nursing a broken arm. I'm fine."

"I brought water," said a quiet voice. Ruby padded over to us, her bare feet treading lightly across the courtyard flagstones.

"Thanks." I accepted the glass gratefully, gulping its cool contents.

"You shouldn't do so much," she said.

"You sound just like your uncle," I answered.

"Everybody says that." She smiled fondly at the Hunter, and he pulled a face at her, making her laugh. She cocked her head, narrowing her eyes at us. "So are you two dating or not?"

"Christ," Qrow muttered.

"What? You stopped drinking for her, what am I supposed to think?" Ruby pouted at her uncle. I couldn't help laughing.

"We're not dating," he answered.

"What _are_ you doing then?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm an adult, I can tell when something's going on." When nobody said anything, she wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, it's not just sex again is it Uncle Qrow?" He blinked, looking perplexed.

"We're not having sex," I said quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You're my niece, can we not talk about my love life?"

"Who else are you gonna talk about it to?" Ruby threw her arms up in exasperation as she spoke.

" _Not you_ ," he growled.

"Jeez, don't be so up tight." She turned to me. "Maybe you _should_ sleep with him, it might make him less angry."

"Ruby!" Qrow's voice got louder as I felt the rest of my face begin to burn.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Well if you could finish 'just saying' that would be great."

"Do you _want_ to sleep with her?"

"I _want_ to end this conversation." They glared at each other, until Ruby finally gave up.

"Fine, you win. Conversation over." She scowled and turned to leave. "He totally wants to sleep with you, by the way," she told me as she passed.

"You little brat, get back here!" Ruby giggled and set off at a run with Qrow hot on her heels. I followed slowly, face still burning with embarrassment. As I rounded the corner I saw Qrow had caught Ruby and thrown her over his shoulder as he headed back to her room. She was struggling to escape and he had a wicked grin on his face. "You're gonna get it now, kid."

"Put me down!"

"Keep your nose out of my business then."

"It's not my fault you've got a crush on Brynn." He jostled her before she could say anything else, making her grunt. Qrow reached her sleeping quarters and kicked the door out of his way, striding into the room and heading straight for the bathroom. He switched the shower on cold and dumped Ruby under the spray. She shrieked in displeasure, and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt as he tried to retreat. He slipped on the water spreading across the floor, gasping as he too ended up in the frigid downpour.

Yang appeared in the doorway behind me as Qrow pushed Ruby's head back under the icy torrent. She squirmed, splashing water everywhere as she struggled to get free. The shower tray overflowed, spilling liquid across the tiles again.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of them is the younger one," Yang said, shaking her head. "Hey, idiots, you're flooding the bathroom."

"She started it," Qrow said, his hand planted on Ruby's face as he kept her at arms length. The blonde Huntress reached over and turned the water off, tutting at the drenched pair. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her uncle, lunging forwards to rub her hands through his hair. I snorted; he looked like he'd been electrocuted. He shoved her gently before they both descended into fits of laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Tai and the others poked their heads around the door frame, taking in the sight of their sodden friends giggling in the shower tray.

"Madness, absolute madness," said Weiss, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Look what you did to our bathroom!" Tai gestured at the water all over the floor.

"It'll mop up, don't worry dad." Yang grinned at her sister as she spoke.

"I'll get some extra towels from our room," Blake said. As she disappeared, Qrow got to his feet and helped his niece up. Water dripped from their clothes, adding to the ever expanding puddle. Qrow rubbed a hand through his hair, smoothing it down as he plucked a towel from the shelf nearby. He dropped it on Ruby's head and reached for another, laughing as she pulled it off and whipped at him with the fluffy white cotton. Blake returned with an armful of bath and hand towels, and we set about cleaning the bathroom. It took a few minutes to get everything dry, and eventually only Qrow and Ruby were soaked.

"Right, you," Tai pointed a finger at Ruby. "Dry yourself off before you come out of here. And you." His finger moved to point at Qrow. "Get out before you ruin anymore of our room. Glynda will kill me."

"Alright, I'm going. Bye doofus," Qrow said, waving at his niece. She grinned and rubbed at her sodden hair with the towel. I followed him out of the room, avoiding the stares of the few students that passed us as they took in Qrow's dripping clothes.

"You're such an idiot," I muttered as we walked to his room.

"I thought it was very funny."

"You would, it was _your_ idea."

"Ruby disobeyed me, so I put her in the shower."

"Idiot." He winked at me as he opened his door. I shut it behind us and sat on the bed, checking my scroll. Qrow tugged his sodden shirt off and I glanced up from the device in my hand, unable to help myself. Beads of water rolled down his chest as he moved, leaving glistening trails on his skin. His muscles coiled and bunched as he lifted the shirt over his head, exposing the thin scar across his smooth stomach. There were other older scars littered across his torso. All of them had faded to faint white lines except one. It was darker than the rest, the skin still puckered. He saw me looking at it and touched it absently. I swallowed and averted my eyes, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, you know." He rubbed his arms dry and looked up at me. "It's just us here."

"I'm not embarrassed," I mumbled.

"Tell your cheeks that." He towelled the excess water out of his hair and went to the drawers to find some dry clothes.

"How did you get it?"

"The scar?" He ducked into the bathroom, his voice distorting as it bounced off the tiles. "Tyrion tried to kill Ruby when she was fifteen. Caught me with his stinger while I was protecting her."

"Is that when she cut his tail off?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he reappeared in dry jogging bottoms.

"Did he poison you?"

"Big time. I nearly died." He opened the wardrobe to find a clean t-shirt. "Ruby and her friends saved my life."

"That must have been a blow to your ego."

"Nah, I saved her first." He grinned as I rolled my eyes, pulling the shirt over his head to cover his exposed torso.

"It's not a competition."

"Tell her that, she keeps a tally." He sat down beside me and leaned back until he was laid down, his long legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He fell silent and shut his eyes, and I turned my attention to my scroll, happy to just be in his company. When I thought he'd fallen asleep, he startled me by speaking again. "Do you remember the conversation we had in the Infirmary?"

"Depends which one you're referring to."

"You asked me what I thought about when I believed I was gonna die."

"I remember. You said it made you realise a few things. I asked you about it and you said you didn't want to bare your soul while you were naked."

"Do you still want to know?" His question was spoken softly, in such a way that my heart started to thump harder inside my chest.

"I do." I turned my head to find he was looking at me, his red eyes reflecting the lamp light. He sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

"Once it's out I can't take it back," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The look he gave me sent goosebumps rippling across my skin. I thought back to the last time he'd said that, how angry he'd been. This was different. "Are you sure you want to know?" His stare was intense as his words sunk in. I felt a change in the atmosphere between us, and my heart quickened its steady beating.

"You can tell me," I answered. He nodded, considering his words before giving them a voice.

"I keep trying to protect you. I keep trying to keep you safe from things I can't control by staying away from...this." He gestured at the space between us. "I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be selfish while I still have the chance."

"Then be selfish. I know the risks." I reached out and touched his arm lightly. "I'm not afraid." He swallowed, his brow furrowing. "No matter what happens, it isn't your fault," I whispered. He brought his eyes back to mine, searching my face for a moment, before moving closer to me. I laid back against the mattress as his weight settled over me. My heart thundered in my chest as I reached up to touch his face, my thumb tracing his cheekbone. He lowered himself onto one elbow, bringing our faces closer as his other hand caressed the curve of my waist.

"I love you," he said softly. His fingers slid beneath the hem of my top, tracing tingling patterns across my stomach. I reached up to tug his shirt off, throwing it to the ground before running my fingers over the contours of his chest. His breath hitched as my nails trailed lightly over his skin. Finally, he brought his mouth to mine. I clutched him to me, knotting a hand in his hair as his teeth grazed my bottom lip. He kissed me until I was breathless and my heart was pounding in my neck, and then he kissed me more. He slipped my clothes off with ease and tossed them aside, drawing his lips along my jawline and down my neck. When there was nothing between us but air he pulled back, hesitating. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes brimmed with desire, but he didn't give in to it. I placed a hand on the back of his neck bringing him back down to me.

"I love you too," I breathed. It was like the words lit a fire in his soul. His touch and his scent surrounded me, setting my nerve endings alight. I lost myself in him.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER FIFTEEN..._**

 ** _The next chapter is up and ready for you guys, here you go :)_**

* * *

oO0Oo

 **Qrow...**

 _Ozpin looked at me over the rim of his coffee mug, studying my reaction to the news._

 _"Do you have anything to say?"_

 _"What am I supposed to say? If the White Fang are working for Tyrion there's nothing I can do about it."_

 _"I'm not expecting you to do anything about it," Ozpin said as he slid his scroll across the desk. "This is where the White Fang leader was last seen with him." I picked up the scroll and read the co-ordinates. Less than three miles away._

 _"That's close."  
_

 _"It is. The scouts say Tyrion hasn't been seen since this, but I'm getting multiple reports of the leader being spotted around Beacon." There was something he wasn't saying._

 _"Out with it. What do you need?"_

 _"I need you to get a location for me. We need to know where Tyrion is."_

 _"And while I'm gone you'll make sure everybody is safe?"_

 _"You have my word."_

 _"I need to tell Brynn I'm leaving."_

 _"I'll make sure she's informed." My jaw clenched involuntarily. I was just a piece on his chess board, I should've known my feelings didn't matter to him._

 _"I'm going immediately?"_

 _"That would be best."_

 _"And if I run into Tyrion?" My question hung in the air while the Headmaster considered his answer._

 _"Then I trust you to do what you can." I nodded once and left the room, turning left away from the dorm rooms._

 _I used to think of Oz as a friend. Now I was just his errand boy. It was obvious that it didn't matter what happened to me. I hopped onto the sill of an open window and leapt out, shifting into my bird form as the ground plummeted towards me. I wheeled round, searching for the right place as I passed over Beacon Academy's living quarters. I landed softly on a windowsill and peered into the room beyond, being sure to stay hidden._

 _Ruby and Brynn were playing a video game, with Yang and Blake cheering in the background. Tai and Weiss were teaching Zwei to fetch. A pang of sadness clutched my chest. I'd promised all of them I'd be honest with them, and here I was sneaking away on one of Ozpin's missions again. I lingered on Brynn's smiling face as she put her arms in the air, cheering as she beat Ruby._

 _I leapt off the sill and beat my wings furiously, propelling myself away from the academy as quickly as the wind allowed. The rest of Beacon blurred into streaks of grey and brown as the wooden roofs zipped past. I zeroed in on the direction of the last sighting, covering several miles quickly before circling down to perch on a rooftop. The alley between the buildings was empty. I dropped down into it, landing in a crouch as I switched back to my normal body. I stepped out of the shadows and joined the throng of people in the street unnoticed, walking for several minutes before spotting what I was looking for._

 _The tavern sign creaked above the door as I stepped inside, heading for a table in the corner. I'd done this a hundred times but never sober. I sat in the shadows, listening to the chatter around me. A waitress sauntered over with a tray in her hand._

 _"Well, hey there, handsome. I haven't seen you for a while." She leaned over the table, putting her hand on mine. "What can I get for you?"_

 _"Nothing to drink. But there is something you can help with." I slid my scroll across to her. She studied the image on it discreetly. "Do you know anything about him?"_

 _"Only that his name is Ronan," she said quietly. "He came in here with a group of Faunus a few days ago. Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" She moved her hand from the table to my thigh._

 _"Not tonight," I answered. She pouted and took her hand away, leaving me in peace. I sat for a while, listening carefully to the conversations around me. A few moments later, the waitress returned._

 _"You should try the Winking Griffon. The barman there was one of the people Ronan came in with." She set a glass filled with amber liquid in front of me. "Top shelf bourbon, on the house," she winked, gliding away. I stared at it, fighting the urge to drink. I got up and hurried outside, leaving the glass where it was. The fresh air helped dispel the longing in my gut as I headed for the Winking Griffon._

 _As I drew near it I slowed to a steady stroll, glancing left and right. Nobody seemed interested in me, so I pushed the tavern door open and stepped inside, heading for the bar. The barman was polishing glasses with a dirty rag, and didn't look up as I took a seat._

 _"What'll it be?" He continued polishing, his thick moustache twitching as he worked._

 _"I'm not here for a drink."_

 _"Then go somewhere else."_

 _"I'm here about this guy."_

 _"Don't know him," he replied without looking at the scroll._

 _"That's not what I've heard." He put the glass down and started on another one._

 _"Get a drink or get out."_

 _"Maybe this will jog your memory." I slid one hundred Lien across the counter. He grabbed it and slipped it into his shirt pocket._

 _"Who are you looking for again?" I showed him the image._

 _"That's Ronan. He's been in here a few times. Don't know much about him."_

 _"You were in the Bottomless Barrel with him a few nights ago. Weird to go drinking with someone you don't know."_

 _"I don't remember that." I slid another fifty Lien to him. "Okay, maybe I do remember. He mentioned something about the White Fang. Said they had a camp set up north of here. He was talking about some crazy dude coming to him one night babbling about his queen or something." He looked up from his third glass. "That's all I know, I swear."_

 _"Thanks." Sliding off the stool, I felt the familiar tug of my semblance. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see all three glasses topple off the counter, making the barman curse._

 _Once outside, I found an alley and slipped down it. I leapt into the air, changing into my bird form and heading north. The buildings soon gave way to trees as I scanned the area for any sign of the camp. Several miles passed before I spotted anything. Below was a single large tent, hardly a camp. Circling downwards, I landed in a nearby tree. Two Faunus guards stood outside the entrance to the tent. Two more were asleep on the ground. I hopped from tree to tree, scouting for others, but there were none._

 _I crept up behind the back of the tent as soon as I was back on my own two legs, staying low as I approached the first guard. I counted to five, quietly unfastening the sword from my back. On five, I jumped round the side of the tent, slamming the hilt of my sword into the temple of the nearest one. Before he hit the ground I leapt on the second one, looping an arm around his neck and squeezing until he was unconscious. When he finally stopped twitching, I laid him down quietly and padded over to the sleeping guards, whacking both of them over the head for good measure. The last thing I needed was them waking up while I was in the tent._

 _Once the four guards were bound and gagged, I fastened them to a tree a few metres away as quietly as I could. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I pushed through the tent flap, sword raised. Ronan sat at a low desk in the corner, writing on a notepad. He looked up as I entered, scrambling quickly out of his chair. He was a slender man, with the tail and eyes of a panther. He opened his mouth in a snarl, revealing sharp canine teeth._

 _"Relax. I want information. Give me what I want and I'll leave." His eyes flickered to the tent flap. "You should really hire better guards, those guys suck."_

 _"Are they alive?"_

 _"For now."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Tell me where Tyrion is." I showed him the image of the monstrous creature._

 _"Why would you think I know where that madman is hiding?"_

 _"Cut the crap, you've been seen with him."_

 _"He came to me raving about resurrection and reinventing the world. I told him to leave."_ _My fingers tightened around my sword._

 _"Tell me the truth."_

 _"Make me," he snarled, darting towards me. I cursed and rolled out of the way, avoiding the swipe of his claws. He whirled round, charging at me again, and I swept his feet out from under him. The Faunus skidded across the tent floor before scrambling to his feet and grabbing the staff that leaned against his bed, swinging it round fast enough to stir a breeze. The staff struck the flat of my blade several times before it found purchase, cracking across my back. I grunted and slammed a heel into his groin. He hissed and dropped to one knee. My boot struck his chin, snapping his head back. He teetered, so I punched, and this time he fell. I held my blade to his throat._

 _"Where is he?" Ronan glared at me from the ground, wiping blood away from his lips. "I won't ask you again." A red blob welled up where the sharp tip pricked his skin._

 _"Not far from the second Vault." He spoke through gritted teeth. "He has a camp in the mountains near Atlas. It's less than a mile away from the Vault if you travel East from its doors." I pulled out my scroll, sending the information to Ozpin while keeping the blade on Ronan's throat._

 _"There now, was that so-" I was cut off as something thick constricted around my throat, cutting off my air supply. It dragged me backwards out of the tent, the scroll dropping from my fingers. I tried to swing my sword, but it was wrenched from my grip and tossed away. Scrabbling at the thick appendage around my neck, I tried to lift myself enough to breathe in. It tightened again, and my lungs began to burn. It dangled me in front of my attacker, and my vision focused in long enough to see Tyrion. He slammed me into the ground, cackling as the earth came up to meet me again and again before he threw me into a copse of trees. The bark gave a thundering crack as I struck it and bounced off, rolling several feet before coming to rest. I coughed, trying to pull air into my aching lungs._

 _It was a trap. They'd set me up and Ozpin had sent me right into it. I got to my feet, ignoring the pain as I set off at a run, anger boiling inside me. I spotted my sword where Tyrion had thrown it and dove for it, expanding the scythe before leaping at the creature. I spun and whirled and kicked and slashed and still he met every strike. He was faster than ever. The Destruction blade wasn't with him, but he was still deadly without it._

 _"We meet again," he crooned as he skipped away from my advances._

 _"Just like old times," I answered, kicking him across the face. He roared and threw a punch that shook me. I staggered but kept my footing, preparing to attack again. I heard a small pop behind me and something sharp struck me in the neck. Tyrion threw back his head and howled as I pulled the small dart from my skin. The sword clattered to the ground as my fingers went numb. All I could do was watch as Watts strode out of the trees, holding a smoking gun. I dropped to my knees, unable to support my own weight._

 _"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Tyrion cackled, dancing round me as I slipped into darkness._

oO0Oo

I stared out the window into the dark, waiting for Qrow to come back. He'd been gone for hours. Anger twisted my gut as I thought about how Ozpin had ordered him to go alone, without telling any of us. He didn't say goodbye. I checked my scroll periodically, knowing there'd be no message there. Something felt wrong. For the last few days he'd allowed us to get closer than ever. When Ruby asked if we were together, he finally told her yes. Why would he leave without word?

"Yang, do you want to go to the training grounds?" Yang sat up and peered at me from the top bunk. "I could do with a run but we've been ordered to go in pairs." She swung her legs off the bed, landing lightly on her feet.

"Sure, let's go." As we walked to the grounds, she glanced at me. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Qrow disappears for days when he's sent on a mission. Sometimes weeks."

"I know but he always came back. He never tells Ozpin to do anything without giving him the full picture." I frowned. "It just doesn't seem like him to text a location and head on out to handle it without consulting him first." Yang thought about it for a moment.

"You're right, it isn't like him. But to be honest, _he_ isn't like him right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's sober, he's got a girlfriend and he doesn't always look like he wants to smash something." She smiled at me. "It's weird, but it's a good weird. I've seen him have a laugh with Ruby but that's the only time he really chills out. I think you're kinda good for him."

"Thanks," I answered. "But that still doesn't explain why I feel like something is wrong."

"I feel it too." She frowned and clutched a lock of hair between her fingers. "I'm worried about him." We lapsed into silence as we walked onto the training grounds. I set off at a steady jog, concentrating on the pounding of my feet against the dirt. Before long I was flat out sprinting, my heart thundering in my chest. My legs pumped furiously as I shot round the track that ran around the edge of the grounds. I kept going until I couldn't run anymore, dropping to a crouch as my chest heaved.

My scroll pinged, and a message flashed up asking me to go to Ozpin's office. I told Yang to head up to the dorm and hurried away, resisting the urge to jog to my destination. My heart sank when I saw the office was empty except for the Headmaster, who was stood at the window looking out. I'd hoped to see Qrow leaning against the wall.

"Brynn, thank you for coming. I have troubling news."

"Has something happened to Qrow?" My heart began to pound.

"I don't know." He crossed the room to stand in front of me. "I sent our scouts to the camp where Qrow found the White Fang leader. It was destroyed. They found the bodies of four Faunus guards. They were tied to a tree and their throats were slit. Ronan wasn't among them." He held out his hand, palm open, and my stomach lurched. "They found these too." In his palm was a small tranquilliser dart with an empty cylinder, its tip stained with blood. Beside it was Qrow's necklace.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER SIXTEEN...**_

 _ **Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy the next chapter :)**_

* * *

oO0Oo

I plucked the necklace from Ozpin's hand, my thumb tracing the lopsided cross. Qrow had walked into a trap and now he was missing. I clutched it tightly enough for it to bite into my palm.

"We have to go get him."

"We can't, we don't know where he is," Ozpin said. "I sent word to Atlas about the camp Qrow mentioned. They didn't find anything, they searched the whole area."

"There must be something we can do."

"Without a location we can't send out a search and rescue."

"Tyrion wants us to follow him. He's playing games with us." I chewed my lip. "He's got to be at the second Vault. It's the only place that makes sense. He knows we'll follow him anywhere to get Qrow back. Taking him to the Vault is convenient for him. It draws Ruby there while he has enough leverage over her to force her into opening it."

"I'd be knowingly sending you all into a trap. I can't risk you or Ruby being caught, Brynn."

"If you don't let me go, I'll go without your help."

"Then I'll be forced to detain you." His face was blank but his tone was absolute.

"If you're willing to let him die then you're no better than Salem," I said softly. "If we're too afraid to help the people we care about, then she deserves this planet. I'd rather die trying to save him than live knowing he was killed because I listened to you."

"This doesn't make me like Salem." Ozpin's tone was clipped.

"What would she do in your shoes, Ozpin?" I took a step closer to him. "If the situations were reversed, what would she do?" There was a long pause before he answered me.

"She'd let him die."

"Then how are you any different from her?" I turned my back on him. "I'm going to that Vault. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." I left the room and sprinted to the dorms, skidding round corners and taking the stairs two at a time. I burst through my door and grabbed my gear, fastening the shin guards and gauntlets as quickly as I could. Clipping my cloak into place, I tied Qrow's damaged necklace round the hilt of my blade and slipped it into my belt.

A moment later I slammed my way into Ruby's room. Yang, Tai and Ruby turned to me in surprise.

"Tyrion has Qrow," I said quickly. "I know where the second Vault is, I think that's where Tyrion has taken him." Yang spied the necklace wrapped around my double blade.

"Is that...?" I nodded. She got to her feet and grabbed her knuckle bombs, throwing on her coat. "I'm coming. We should get Weiss and Blake."

"I'll tell them," Ruby offered as she pushed her feet into her heavy boots. She left the room, returning a minute later with with the rest of her team, all clad in their gear.

"Girls, wait. You can't just go," Tai was on his feet.

"Dad, we have to. You need to stay here with Zwei." Ruby's words were gentle as she laid a hand on his arm. "We almost lost you. Yang and I can't go through that again. We'll fight better if we know you're safe."

"We'll bring him home dad," Yang agreed.

"Girls..." He folded them both into a tight hug. "If you don't come back I'm coming to get you myself." There were tears in his eyes.

"You won't need to," Ruby assured him. When they broke the embrace, everyone turned to look at me.

"Ruby...maybe it's best if you stay here," I said softly. She looked shocked for a second.

"No way, he's my uncle!"

"And he's in _your_ Vault."

"I have to go!"

"If Tyrion gets the second Vial, the only thing standing between him and Salem will be me." I took a step closer, pleading with her. "If you come with us, we're doing exactly what Tyrion wants us to do."

"She has to go," Weiss said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If Yang hadn't gone to the first Vault, her dad wouldn't be here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tai's head dip a little. "If Ruby doesn't come with us, Tyrion will kill Qrow and come after her anyway."

"She's right," Ruby agreed. "If he sees that I'm there, he'll forget about Qrow. We can grab him and run. If I'm not there then Qrow becomes worthless to him." I clenched my fists, knowing she was correct.

"We need an airship," I pointed out.

"We'll have to steal one," Blake said. "There's one already on the landing bay we could take."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice from the doorway. Ozpin surveyed each of us with his ancient eyes. Something was different about him. "I'm coming with you."

"Ozpin?" Ruby peered at him.

"Not quite," he answered with a smile.

"Oscar?!"

"Hi." Ruby launched herself at him, giving him a fierce hug.

"It's been so long since you were you!"

"Yeah, Ozpin doesn't really let me have control much anymore. It's not so bad, but I couldn't let him sit back while you guys walked into a trap without me."

"Is it still a trap if we know about it?" Yang asked.

"Of course it is, except now we're walking into it on purpose," Weiss answered.

"Let's go, we need to get Uncle Qrow back." Ruby tightened her cloak around her neck and looked at each of us in turn. "We can do this." We nodded and filed out of the room, leaving Taiyang staring after his daughters. Oscar led us to the landing pad, sliding into the cockpit and starting up the engines before we'd even climbed on board. As the gangway closed behind us the craft lifted off, rising into the air with stomach-lurching speed. Oscar gunned the throttle and we shot forwards.

"I'm going to try my best not to open it," Ruby said softly. I could barely hear her over the noise of the engines.

"I know you will," I answered.

"I'll try. But if they try to kill him I won't have a choice. I can't let him die." She was staring at her hands as they clenched in her lap.

"We'll get him back."

oO0Oo

 _ **Qrow...**_

 _Consciousness came back slowly, fading in and out a few times before I was aware enough to look around. My body ached. I was laid on my front, arms bound behind my back. I managed to get my legs beneath me and levered myself upright. I tried to stand, but the chain I was tethered with pulled taught, dragging me back down to my knees. I tried to slide out of the cuffs, cutting the skin on my wrists to shreds. They seemed to constrict, making me grunt as they cut the circulation off to my fingers._

 _"I wouldn't bother doing that. Those shackles are my own invention." Watts strode into my line of site, hands clasped behind his back. "If you struggle too much they'll break your wrists." He paused for a moment. "On second thoughts, please do."_

 _"I'd hoped you were dead."_

 _"Likewise. Tyrion decided you'd make better bait and spared your life."_

 _"How kind of him."_

 _"Oh, there's nothing kind about it. He's made you my guinea pig. I've been working on a fascinating new batch of poisons." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "All non-lethal, but they cause **excruciating** pain." He crouched in front of me, holding the wicked needle up to show the viscous red liquid inside._

 _"Am I supposed to be impressed?"_

 _"I wouldn't expect a simpleton such as yourself to understand the complexities of synthesising poisons, so no, not really." He smirked. "Although, I'm sure you'll change your mind in a minute." He tapped a button on the band around his wrist and the shackles sent a jolt of electricity burning through me. I gasped as my body convulsed. He stuck the syringe in my neck and depressed the plunger. It felt like he'd injected me with acid. It burned its way through my veins, every beat of my pulse pushing it closer to my heart. When it reached the centre of my chest it felt like somebody was pressing a red hot poker into my lungs. I bit back a scream as pain set every fibre in my body on fire. Watts frowned. "Hmm, it can't hurt as much as I thought it would, you didn't even whimper." He stood up and brushed himself off. "No matter, I have other samples to play with."_

 _He left me writhing on the floor. It felt like hours before the pain stopped. When it finally did, I was numb. I panted into the dirt, exhausted. When I was able, I brought myself to my knees again. As soon as I was upright, Watts returned with another syringe. This time the liquid was a dirty brown colour. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back and holding the sharp tip against my windpipe._

 _"This one should do nicely." His tone was pleasant. "It's never failed to elicit a scream."_

 _"Try me," I croaked. He stuck the needle in slowly this time, savouring it as he forced the poison into my veins. It felt like I was being skinned alive. I doubled over, resting my head against the ground. As the pain spiralled past what I could stand, the blood vessels in my eyes burst. My stomach heaved and I vomited into the dirt, but I refused to scream. My teeth were clenched so hard I tasted blood._

 _"Let it out, Qrow. Let me hear it, you'll feel better."_

 _"That would spoil the fun," I wheezed, struggling to get the words out. Though the second poison was worse, the pain subsided faster. I sucked in a few deep breaths and straightened up defiantly. Watts' nostrils flared._

 _"Tough one, aren't you," he mused. "You're only making it worse for yourself. I can do this all night." I squared my shoulders and kept my eyes on the ground. "Very well." He went to a workbench at the side of the room and picked a much longer, meaner-looking needle. He scribbled something on a notepad before filling the syringe. "They say this particular poison makes it feel like your heart is going to explode." I expected him to go for my neck again, but he tore the top button open on my shirt and placed the sharp tip against my chest. "Let's find out, shall we?" He planted a hand on my back, forcing the needle into my heart and depressing the plunger._

 _I screamed._

oO0Oo

The journey to Atlas took two days, even by air. Our small airship didn't have the capacity to get there without making several stops. I barely slept, and when I did close my eyes I dreamed of death. My mind was always on Qrow. What if he was dead, or injured? What if the only way to save him was to open the second Vault? What was Tyrion doing with him? The torrent of 'what if's' racing through my brain were almost enough to drive me insane.

"Let's go," Ruby said softly, pulling me out of my internal struggle. We were crouched on the branches of a large oak tree. A few metres to our left, Blake and Yang hid behind a large bush. Beneath us, Weiss and Oscar crouched in the shadow of the trees' base. I hopped to the next tree, swinging from one to the next, making my way over to a dilapidated structure that rose out of the ground like a broken tooth. It had been a beautiful church once, but now it's spires were broken and jagged, the bell tower having collapsed in on itself. At it's entrance stood several members of the White Fang, all heavily armed. I dropped to the ground, the dust in my boots making the landing soundless. On the left side of the entrance, directly across from me, Blake stepped out of the shadows. She inclined her head, ready to go.

I burst from my hiding place at the same time as her, leaping high into the air and slamming my boots into the head of the nearest guard. He crumpled to the ground as Weiss's huge white knight stormed out of the trees towards the gaping doorway, swinging his enormous blade and sending three White Fang soldiers into the air. Yang and Oscar flanked him, taking two more guards with ease. Ruby landed in front of the entrance in a shower of rose petals, swinging her scythe in the same fashion her uncle did. She took down the last two soldiers in several quick blows.

"That seemed way too easy," Yang noted.

"Of course it is, Tyrion wants us here," I answered, stepping into the decrepit structure with my weapon raised. Qrow's necklace brushed my fingers, and its touch strengthened my resolve. The doorway opened out into the shattered cavern of an old church. Pews lay haphazardly in various states of disrepair. I stepped lightly over piles of rubble, looking up at the snatches of sky I could see through multiple holes in the vaulted ceiling.

"What are we looking for?" Yang asked. "I can't see any Vault entrances here."

"This way." Oscar's voice echoed as he strode past me. We approached the towering statue at the other end of the structure. It depicted the God's of Light and Dark, locked in battle and surrounded by fire and Grimm. It glimmered weakly in places, it's shine dulled by years of dirt. At its feet was a crater that burrowed several feet deep. At the bottom was a marble floor. The concrete altar that once stood there had been blasted aside and the floor around it torn up. Several of the broken flagstones bore deep claw marks. The upturned earth and rubble looked fresh. Ruby dropped into the crater, kneeling down to sweep dirt away from the image pressed into the marble. It was gilded in gold and silver and at it's centre sat a ruby the size of my fist, an image carved into its glittering surface. It was the flower in its eight-pointed star.

"If this is the Vault then where's Tyrion?" Weiss asked.

"This isn't the Vault," Oscar answered. "The Vault is below our feet. Ozpin had the church built over the top, intending to hide it in plain sight, but it was overrun by Grimm just weeks after it opened. The floor and altar remained intact, so he left it as it was."

"Try touching the ruby," I suggested. Ruby Rose pressed the tips of her fingers against the huge gem. It glowed brightly for a second, and then the ground swallowed her. I lurched forwards, but I wasn't fast enough to catch her.

"It's okay," Oscar said. He slid down the side of the crater and pressed two fingers to the marble. It rippled like water and his fingers continued through it until his whole forearm went through. "Ruby is on the other side. Come on." He dropped through the undulating surface, and one at a time we followed him. I landed in a crouch in the centre of an ornate room. The entrance above our heads glowed like a lamp, illuminating the space with golden light.

Blake was the last one to drop through the ceiling, landing lightly and looking around. Unlike the church above, the room we stood in was immaculate. The walls were lined with shelves, laden with leather bound books. A table sat in the centre, surrounded by plush armchairs.

"Why is this here?" Weiss ran a finger over the table, disturbing the layer of dust it had accumulated.

"If the Maidens ever needed refuge, they were to be sent here where nobody could find them but Oz. The Grimm made it too dangerous to keep them here in the end."

"Like my mother would ever stay here," Yang snorted. Oscar turned to the only door in the room and pulled it open. Light bloomed beyond as the wall lamps sprung to life.

"Follow me."

oO0Oo

 ** _Qrow..._**

 _The ground was cool against my cheek as I lay on the damp floor. I don't know how many more times Watts forced his poisons into my blood before my body stopped obeying me. I couldn't move, even breathing was something I had to think about. I tried to wiggle my fingers, or move my foot, anything at all, but nothing responded. A door opened to my right, but I couldn't raise my head to look._

 _"It looks like the little bird has broken his wings." Tyrion's voice cut through the haze surrounding my thoughts._

 _"He reacted well to the paralysis poison. He's been laid there for hours." Watts seemed impressed with the results. I imagined myself running my blade through him as I lay immobilised._

 _"What fun is torture if he's unable to squirm?" Tyrion's huge teeth distorted his voice as it hissed through them._

 _"Oh it can be fixed, don't worry." The sound of tools clicking together on the workbench reached me. "All he needs is a shot of this and you can make him squirm all you want."_

 _"Goodie," Tyrion crooned. Footsteps approached, and then Watts yanked my head upwards by the hair, exposing my throat. The scorpion-monster giggled as the needle pierced my skin. Within seconds, a prickling sensation began to spread through me, followed by a sharp sting as my nerve endings returned to normal. The constricting pressure around my lungs released abruptly. Watts let me drop back against the floor and stepped away as I coughed and spluttered. "Get up, little bird," the monster demanded. I stayed where I was. "I said get up!" His muscular tail found my throat again, squeezing tight as he lifted me to my knees himself._

 _"If you don't mind, I have business elsewhere. Ronan requested a meeting with me. Have fun." Watts disappeared, leaving me alone with Tyrion._

 _"Has anybody ever told you you're real ugly nowadays?" I asked._

 _"Ah, how I enjoy your defiance. It's wonderful entertainment."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"I wonder if you'll be so brave when your little rose gets here." Anger boiled inside me as he mentioned Ruby._

 _"She won't open the Vault for you."_

 _"Then I'll kill you and **make** her open it." He crawled closer, his claws scraping the ground. "But not before you tell me who the third Key is."_

 _"I don't know." He struck me across the face hard enough to split my lip. I spat blood onto the ground at his feet. His long black tongue flicked out from between his teeth as he bent to lap it up._

 _"Delicious," he hummed. He put his face close to mine, gazing at me with his giant black eyes. The pin prick of red dilated as he got closer. He smelled rancid, like rotting meat. "When this is over, I'm going to eat your heart."_

 _"Do you mind eating a mint instead? You stink." His hand shot up and gripped my chin, his long, talon-tipped fingers squeezing like a vice._

 _"I could eat your eyes. You don't need those."_

 _"If you stop breathing on me I'll **give** you my eyes." His fingers tightened around my skull, threatening to crush it._

 _"You'd do well to stop insulting me." He released me slowly, circling round until he was behind me. I resisted the urge to look back at him, staring at the ground in front of my knees instead. He began to hiss, the sound grating against my ear drums. "Tell me who the last Key is." The chains holding me back jostled as his huge form stepped over them, and the cuffs reacted by tightening uncomfortably around my bleeding wrists._

 _"I can't tell you what I don't know." He came back into my field of vision and walked over to the bench where Watts kept his many needles. I watched as he reached underneath it and pulled out a jar. Inside it something moved._

 _"These creatures were abundant in Solitas before Atlas existed," he mused, holding the wriggling creature up in front of his eyes. "My queen adores them. The Intus Grimm likes to live inside its victim for a while, feeding off their living flesh. I like them because they know exactly how much of you to eat without killing you." I swallowed, feeling my gut twist. He giggled as he advanced on me. I resisted the overwhelming urge to back away from him. I had nowhere to go, I was chained up and my weapon was gone, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he rattled me._

 _My lack of fear angered him. He planted a huge foot on my chest, forcing me onto my back. My arms were trapped behind me as he applied pressure. My shoulders strained and my chest threatened to cave in as his weight bore down on me. I clamped my lips shut and glared at him. He pushed harder, forcing the air out of me. The muscles in my torso screamed, and I grunted as the pressure increased again, feeling my ribs creak. My shoulder popped out of its socket abruptly, and I was unable to stop the pained yell that escaped. He slid a claw between my teeth as soon as my mouth opened, forcing my jaws apart. I choked, gagging as the vile little Grimm slipped down my throat, scraping my insides on its way down. Tyrion let go of me and I rolled onto my side, choking. I could feel it inside me, worming its way around my organs. It didn't hurt like the poison did, but it was infinitely worse._

 _"All you have to do is give me the name of the third Key, and I'll take it out of you."_

 _"Fuck you," I spat. The creature twisted and writhed inside me. Tyrian threw back his head and laughed as it ate me from the inside._

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN...**_

 _ **Hi guys, hope you're all enjoying the story so far! The Intus Grimm is the first Grimm I've created myself, I really hope you guys thought it was gruesome! The words 'ab intus' mean 'from the inside' in Latin, hence the inspiration for the name. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought :)**_

* * *

oO0Oo

The hallways Oscar led us down were endless. I wondered how he was keeping track of what direction he was going in as we carried on. Eventually a metal door with a big deadbolt blocked our path. The sound of the bolt sliding out of the door frame was like a gunshot as Oscar pulled it back. He pushed it inwards, revealing a tunnel with rock walls. Unlike the first Vault, this tunnel led straight forwards instead of down. The walls were dry and the floor was paved with large square flagstones.

"How far does this thing go?" Yang asked, peering into the gloom.

"The Vault is in the mountains. After about four miles it heads back up." Oscar didn't look back as he answered.

"Four miles? Isn't there a better way in?"

"If you want to scale the mountainside and have a go at blasting through four hundred metres of enchanted rock, be my guest."

"I'll take that as a no then," Yang replied. As we walked, the tunnel began to brighten. I looked around to find the source of the light and saw quartz veins running through the stone walls. The light spread through them and ahead of us, highlighting just how long the tunnel was as it stretched beyond our line of sight. I wanted to sprint there. Every second wasted walking was an extra second Qrow had to spend in the hands of a monster. I shuddered as I thought of the horrible things Tyrion could have done to him in the days since he went missing. I was taking the first steps on what felt like the longest walk of my life.

oO0Oo

 _ **Qrow...**_

 _I woke to find myself in the Vault room. Somewhere along the line I'd blacked out. I couldn't feel the Intus Grimm wriggling about inside me anymore, though my stomach burned as I dragged myself to my knees. My hands were still in Watts' shackles, but they were fastened in front of me this time. A glowing chain stretched from the cuff of my right arm, reaching down to the ground where it was anchored by a steel bolt, before stretching back up to the cuff on my left. I had no doubt the chain would shock me if I struggled too much._

 _The walls were lined with delicate veins of glowing quartz that cast a blue light over the huge room. Long, deep shadows stretched out around me. A few feet in front of me was a raised platform with Ozpin's ridiculous crest etched across it. There was nobody else in the cavern with me from what I could see, but the chains stopped me from looking behind me. I don't know how long I knelt there, shackled to the floor._

 _Eventually, light bloomed at the other side of the room, illuminating a passage that Watts stepped out of. He had my sword strapped to his back. Tyrion was close behind with the Relic of Destruction hanging from his belt. He was followed by a throng of White Fang soldiers. As soon as they stepped out of the tunnel it was plunged into darkness again. I kept my eyes on that spot, knowing it was the only way in or out._

 _"They'll be here soon," Watts was saying. "They entered the church a few moments ago."_

 _"Excellent," Tyrion giggled. "You hear that, Qrow? They're coming!" I kept my mouth shut, refusing to bite. He skipped over to me and crouched, bringing his face down to my level. "Last chance to tell me who the Winter Maiden is. If you tell me, maybe I won't kill your niece after all." I stared evenly at him, staying silent. He sighed and stood up. "Such a shame." He kicked me in the jaw, the claws on his monstrous feet opening two shallow slashes across my cheek. I landed on my dislocated shoulder, grunting in pain as it popped back into the socket. The impact jostled the chains, sending bolts of electricity sizzling up my arms. I gritted my teeth until it stopped. Tyrion signalled, and he, Watts and the soldiers spread out around the edges of the space, concealing themselves in the dark. I pushed myself up onto my knees and waited._

 _I couldn't stop thinking about the way Tyrion had dug around in my mind. Whatever Salem had done to him gave him the ability to crack me open. I'd tried so hard to keep him out of my thoughts, shielding everything I could from him. He hadn't got much, but what he did know cut me to my core. He'd learned that the last key was the Winter Maiden. Thankfully, I'd passed out before he could find out who the Maiden was._

 _A bloom of light in the tunnel made me whip my head up, staring intently at its mouth. My chest constricted as Ruby and Brynn stepped out of it, followed by their friends._

oO0Oo

I saw Qrow as soon as we set foot in the cavern. He was shackled to the ground, dishevelled and beaten, but he was alive. Ruby gasped as she saw him, and I had to put an arm out to stop her running to him. The rest of the group crowded behind me as Tyrion slithered out of the shadows. He sidled close to Qrow, standing behind him and spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome, everyone," he called. Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose and pointed it at Tyrion.

"Give me my uncle!"

"Come and get him," Tyrion replied, grinning broadly.

"Wait," I whispered. "He might not be alone."

"He isn't," Blake answered. "He has White Fang soldiers with him, and Watts."

"How many soldiers?"

"I don't know. I count at least fifteen."

"Is everybody ready?" Oscar looked at each of us, extending his cane. We nodded, and he stepped forward, taking the lead.

"Ozpin, how nice of you to join us!" We spread out on either side of him as he walked further into the large space. I kept glancing at Qrow. His jaw was clenched, and his whole body was tense. My stomach flipped as I realised he was expecting Tyrion to kill him. "Now it really is a party!" Watts stepped up beside Tyrion and unfastened Qrows sword from his back, running his fingers over it appreciatively before pointing it at Qrow's throat. At the same time more than twenty White Fang soldiers circled around us.

"Give up, Tyrion," Oscar projected his voice just as Ozpin would have. "Even with two Vials you can't open the third Vault. None of us can without the key. Stop while you can, or we'll be forced to kill you."

"Oh but I can. It's only a matter of time before the Winter Maiden shows herself, and when she does I'll be waiting." He smiled around his hideous teeth. "Until then I may as well get ahead of the game." He wrapped his long fingers around Qrow's throat, squeezing hard. "Unfortunately your beloved Qrow wouldn't give me a name." Qrow's fists clenched, but he gave no other sign that he was in pain.

"Let him go!" Ruby fired a shot at Tyrion. He let go of Qrow's neck and skipped out of the way, unharmed.

"Get them," he purred. The White Fang soldiers descended on us as one. I twisted my blade into the curved bow, loosing two arrows in quick succession. The felled soldiers were immediately replaced by two more. I danced back as one of them lunged at me, swiping low and knocking his feet from beneath him. He hit the ground and I kicked out at his head, knocking him unconscious. I hit the next one with my bow, swinging it like a club. It connected with his shoulder and he rolled, coming at me again with his gun raised. He was blasted off his feet before he could fire a shot as Yang's knuckle bomb connected with his chest. She winked at me and leapt at the next one. My companions were dispatching the soldiers quickly, so I turned my attention to Watts and Tyrion. Ruby followed, running round the other side of the platform in front of Qrow's shackled figure.

Tyrion unsheathed the Relic of Destruction and beckoned me forwards as I twisted the bow back into the double blade. He was grinning like a deranged beast. Watts raised his stolen weapon to face Ruby. I leapt as high as I could, and Tyrion met me in the air. Our blades clashed furiously, the force of his blows sending vibrations down my arms with every swing. We hit the ground again and I flipped backwards, kicking him in the chin hard enough to snap his head back as I moved out of his way. Ruby and Watts skidded past us, continuing their fight as they ran. Tyrion's tail whipped out and struck me in the ribs, sending me sailing through the air. I twisted my body, bringing my knees up to my chest as I flew towards the cavern wall. I hit it with my feet and pushed off like I'd seen Qrow do in training, flying back towards Tyrion blade first. I struck him in the chest, opening a shallow slash in his skin at the same time as Watts knocked Ruby's feet from beneath her. I sprinted onward, slamming into Watts as he raised Qrow's sword to skewer Ruby. I heard the air rush out of his lungs as I winded him, and Ruby leapt at Tyrion with renewed fury. While Watts was on the ground I sent a boot slamming into his ribs once, twice, then three times. He lifted off the ground with each blow, and I revelled in the satisfaction of seeing his pain. He swung his legs round, knocking me over and grabbing at my throat. He got his hands around my wind pipe and squeezed, trying his best to crush it. I raised my blade to stab him but he saw it coming and knelt down on my wrist until my fingers released it. He kicked my weapon away from me and brought his hands back to my throat, intent on watching me die. Ruby tried to come to my aid, but Tyrion was between us. I heard Qrow calling my name as I scrabbled uselessly at Watts' hands, beating my fists against his chest.

My vision began to swim, and I was certain I was going to die. I called desperately on the magic I knew was hidden deep inside me, pleading with it to come forward. Without it, this was going to be my end. Choked by Tyrion's lackey. I thought of my mother, and how she'd given me a gift I never even learnt to use. _I'm sorry, mum. I never got to know that part of me. I was too afraid._

I felt a burning in my stomach that kindled from an ember into a raging fire, filling my body with power. As soon as I accepted it as a part of myself it was opened up to me, a vast store of energy ready to tap into. I grabbed Watts wrist, letting the energy coalesce in my palm until it exploded, blasting him towards the cavern ceiling. I rose from the ground like a phoenix, every inch of me radiating magic. As Watts came back down from his flight, I held out my hand and Qrow's blade flew into it. I tossed it as hard as I could, propelling it with my magic towards its target. It struck Watts in the neck, taking his head. The blade stuck into the rock as Watts head and body hit the floor. I was filled with a deep sense of calm as I approached the weapon and ripped it from the stone before turning to face Tyrion again.

"Tyrion!" My voice echoed across the huge space as he swatted Ruby. She hit the ground and struggled to rise.

"The last Key," Tyrion murmured. I walked steadily towards the monster, swiping my blade from the ground as I did. With Qrow's sword in my left hand, and mine in my right I advanced. Tyrion launched himself at me, his huge hind legs bunching and coiling as he ran. I spread my arms out wide as I rose into the air, waiting for him to come to me. He roared and threw himself at me, brandishing the Relic. This time as we clashed, I pushed him back, swinging both weapons and slashing at every part of him I could reach. He swung a punch and missed, howling as I slammed a foot into his jaw, using magic to add power to the blow. I hit the ground and leapt again, flipping over him and slashing at his head. He snarled as I landed.

Ruby was on her feet and ready to join the fight again, with the others in tow. The White Fang soldiers lay dead or unconscious around the cabin. They circled the monster, attacking together, allowing me an opening to free Qrow. Magic lifted me into the air, lowering me down in front of him as he stared at me.

"Hey kid, what took you?" His words were teasing but the tone was tender. I took in his bruised face, the red staining the whites of his eyes, the deep split in his lip.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He winked at me. I put our weapons on the ground and laid my hands over the shackles around his wrists. I poured energy into them, willing them to break apart. They shattered under my touch. Qrow stood up and rolled his shoulders, drawing himself to his full height. As soon as the shackles were off, his aura flared to life and set to work repairing his many cuts and bruises. I passed him his huge sword, retrieving my weapon from the ground. He unfurled his scythe and looked over at Tyrion, who was in the middle of flinging Blake at the others. Qrow bent and placed a fleeting kiss on my lips before running to join the fight. I followed, switching to my bow. It glowed with white hot energy as I pulled the string back, a brilliant white dust arrow forming before me. I let it loose, and it struck Tyrion with such concussive force that those nearest him crouched down, skidding back a few feet. Black smoke billowed around Tyrion as he was properly wounded for the first time.

He shrieked in pain and brandished the Relic, swiping at my friends. He caught Blake and Weiss in one swing, the flat of the blade striking them so hard that they were launched into the air. Black tendrils writhed around them, smothering their auras. Yang cried out in anger and charged at him, followed by the others. I sprinted after them, gathering energy in my hands. In the few seconds it took to get across the floor space, Tyrion dispatched Yang as well. The hilt of the blade cracked against her head, and she skidded across the ground, immediately unconscious. The same shadowy tendrils flickered around her as she lay still.

Oscar spun his cane, cracking it against Tyrion's shoulders and back while Qrow and Ruby came at him from either side. I advanced from the front, unleashing the energy I'd gathered and sending it towards his face. It sizzled as it hit Tyrion's skin, drawing a shriek from his misshapen mouth. He clamped his teeth down on Oscars shoulder and shook him violently, flinging him at Ruby. They collided as Qrow advanced again, slicing at Tyrion's legs. I drew my blade and hopped onto his shoulders, stabbing viciously at his gigantic torso, opening more slits that bled black smoke. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked, tearing me off of him and slamming me against the floor. Stars danced in front of my eyes for a few seconds. My vision cleared in time to see Tyrion flatten Ruby with his massive tail. He raised the Relic above his head, intending to kill me. As he brought it down, a streak of red and grey slammed into him. The sword sliced into my side, wounding instead of killing me. Coldness spread through me like poison as the blade sapped my strength. The pain was horrific.

I rolled over, gasping for air, and saw Tyrion holding Qrow aloft by his throat. Qrow kicked at him, but his feet glanced off the creature uselessly. He slammed the Hunter into the dirt, digging his long claws into Qrow's shoulder until they hit the earth underneath him. I saw blood spread across his shirt and heard him grunt. Tyrion cracked his other huge fist across Qrow's head with a horrifying thud, and Qrow went limp. Ruby screamed and I watched as her eyes began to glow.

"Ruby, no! You'll open the Vault!" Oscar cried out to her but it was too late. Ruby threw back her head and howled Qrow's name, brilliant light bursting from her with incredible force. I thought it would strike Tyrion, but it didn't. Instead, the symbol pressed into the platform glowed a deep orange, absorbing the power cascading from Ruby's silver eyes like molten tears. The platform raised slowly, the huge slab lifting away from the ground and levitating, rotating until it became a wall. The flower at its centre began to shift, growing hazy and insubstantial, creating a portal. The Vault was open.

More White Fang soldiers dashed into the cavern from the passage, rushing at us as Tyrion skittered towards the open Vault. I dragged myself upright, getting to my feet as the soldiers came within a few metres. Oscar limped over to me and we stood back to back, fending off their attacks.

"Take the girl! Kill the others!" Tyrion issued commands as he disappeared through the Vault door. One of the soldiers lifted Yang's head, making a move to slit her throat. I switched to my bow and fired an arrow, piercing his chest before he could harm her.

"We have to protect the others," I told Oscar. Ruby sagged as the light around her faded. I shot another two arrows, ending the lives of the two soldiers who tried to cut off her head. Her eyelids fluttered as I sent a third arrow through the shin of a man with antlers that was making his way over to Qrow's body. He collapsed, screaming and clutching his leg. Oscar silenced him with a blow to the head as we split up to keep our friends safe. Ruby got to her feet, looking around wildly. She took in the open Vault door and her features contorted into an expression of pure rage. She grabbed her scythe from the ground and set to work hacking and slashing at anyone who came too close.

Tyrion reappeared with the Vial clutched in his huge hand. He surveyed us all, snarling, before his eyes fell on Qrow's limp body. I couldn't get to him in time, there were too many soldiers between us, and my magic failed me. I watched, helpless, as Tyrion wrapped his huge tail around Qrow and ran for the exit, grabbing Qrow's weapon as he passed. I tried to call on my magic, my aura, anything, but the Relic had sapped the magic from me when it cut into me. I sliced at the people surrounding me, cutting a path through them until I could chase after them. I ran as fast as I could, but Tyrion was gone and my lungs were burning. I stumbled to a halt, my knees striking the rock floor heavily as I fell. I wanted to continue but my legs betrayed me, refusing to support me as I tried to get up. Footsteps clattered through the tunnel behind me as Ruby and Oscar followed.

"Where is he?" Ruby's chest heaved from exertion. "Where did he go?!" Her voice rose when I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," Oscar said softly. "He's gone."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	18. Chapter 18

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN..._**

 ** _I really appreciate everyone that has stuck with this story as far as this, thank you all for taking the time to read it :) Here's the next chapter!_**

oO0Oo

 ** _Ozpin..._**

 _General Ironwood slammed his fist on the tabletop, furious. I sat back in my chair, watching as he stalked back and forth. Winter Schnee stood with her back straight beside me, waiting for the General to regain his composure._

 _"You come here with a band of injured Huntresses, tell me two of the three Vials have been stolen, and that your best Hunter is missing," he seethed. "You accept my hospitality, you assure me the third Vault is well protected, and then you tell me you want to **open it anyway**? Where is the sense in taking the Vial __out of its protection, Ozpin?"_

 _"Tyrion has proven himself resourceful enough to get the Vaults open with very little trouble on his part," I answered evenly. "Taking Qrow not only baited us into his trap, it gave him leverage over Miss Westwood. If he lures us to that Vault, she will open it and he will unleash Salem on all of us." I got to my feet. "I am tired of being one step behind, James."_

 _"You're intentionally putting us in danger by opening the Vault for him!"_

 _"In the Vault, the Vial is protected by the Winter Maiden alone. At Beacon, it would be protected by an **army**." I rested both of my hands lightly on the round head of my cane. "I'm asking for your help, James. For the sake of Remnant." The room fell silent, my words hanging in the air. Several moments passed before anybody spoke._

 _"Forgive me, sir. I think Professor Ozpin is right." Winter kept her head high as she contradicted her commander._

 _"Winter, you agree with him?" Ironwood's jaw tightened._

 _"I do. Our army is capable of protecting the Vial. More capable than leaving the Winter Maiden to do it alone. Atlas needs to step in, as we did at the fall of Beacon. It's our duty." Winter lapsed back into respectful silence while the General mulled over her words._

 _"Tyrion is a beast. Smart, deadly, but a beast nonetheless. When he faces an army, he'll turn tail and run," I answered._ _Oscar protested in the back of my mind. I didn't respond, waiting instead to hear what James had to say._

 _"Tyrion is a monster," the General agreed, walking to the small window that looked out over Atlas. After a pause, he spoke again. "Very well, you can have my soldiers. I'll travel to Beacon with them when you and your Huntresses return. Until then, you're all welcome to stay here."_

 _"Thank you, James." I turned to leave, closing the door behind me._

 _"You know Tyrion won't shy away from an army," Oscar piped up. "Why lie to the General?"_

 _"We need him," I answered simply. "Without his soldiers we have no chance. I said what I had to in order to make him act."_

 _"You did the same to Qrow when you sent him into a trap. Look where that got you."_

 _"I believed he would be able to kill Tyrion." I could feel Oscar's anger._

 _"You lied to him and put him in danger! How was he supposed to succeed when he didn't even know what he was up against?" His tone was accusatory as it bounced around the inside of my head._

 _"If Qrow knew why he was being sent to the camp, he would have told Brynn. He loves her deeply, he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. She'd have insisted on leaving with him or told the others and they would have followed him. I couldn't risk her or Ruby going with him when one Vial had already been taken."_

 _"But it was okay to risk his life? He was our friend, Ozpin." The boy bristled inside my head, his words taking on a sharp edge. "There's nothing more dangerous than someone in power that doesn't care about the people they command. You become more like Salem every day."_

 _"I'm trying to **stop** her."_

 _"By becoming like her! You knew he wouldn't win if he went in blind, and you sent him anyway because you were desperate. If you'd considered your actions for even a second you would've realised that we're stronger together. We could have stopped the second Vault being opened if we'd prepared for it and faced Tyrion as a unit. Tyrion only got to the first Vial because he had the Relic with him, he took us by surprise." Oscar paused, and I felt him sneer. "Another oversight on your part."_

 _"I admitted fault for that."_

 _"It's not enough! You can't play God with people's lives, Ozpin. You can't decide who lives and who doesn't. Don't **use** the people who follow you, **lead** them." __Oscar retreated away from me, shutting himself off as I made my way to the infirmary. I thought about what he'd said as I walked._

 _I knew that Qrow's kidnapping was my fault. I acted in my own interests, thinking I knew best, and it backfired. Oscar was wiser than his years; to be scolded by someone who was barely more than a boy was jarring. My gut twisted oddly as I pondered his words. It took a moment for me to realise what I was feeling. It was guilt._

oO0Oo

I stood at my window, staring out into the night, wondering if Qrow was alive. I'd been in the Infirmary for several days. The wound from the Relic of Destruction refused to heal, and my aura had taken days to return to me instead of hours. I was helpless, useless, confined to the Infirmary until I was better. I'd had several visits from the others, but nobody could tell me anything. Nobody knew where Tyrion had disappeared to.

"Brynn, it's good to see you out of bed." Ozpin's voice drifted to me from the doorway. Oscar had retreated after the battle in the second Vault.

"What do you want, Ozpin?" I kept my back to him as he shut the door and came to stand beside me.

"I've seen centuries. I've outlived loved ones many times over. Time and life begin to mean very little when everyone you care about is destined to die while you can't." When I didn't respond, he continued. "Oscar disagrees with my actions over the last few weeks. He said things that haven't been said to me in such a manner for a very long time."

"Why do you care what Oscar says? It's never stopped you before."

"When you've lived as long as I have, you come to learn many things. I've developed a sense of complacency, an acceptance that people will naturally follow me when they learn what I am. I know that I can ask people to die for me, and they will. Qrow Branwen was one of those people for many years." The mention of his name broke my resolve, and I finally turned my gaze on the Headmaster. "I've wronged many people, but none the way I've wronged him." He paused for a moment. "I sent him into a trap, Brynn."

"You did what?" My heart dropped into my stomach.

"I knew Tyrion would be at the camp. He staged the sightings with the White Fang around Beacon because he wanted me to send a team of Huntsmen to question their Leader, and he expected me to include Ruby in that team, since she was assigned to Beacon's patrol duty. I believe his plan would have been to abduct her and force her to open the Vault."

"So you sent Qrow instead." My voice was a hoarse whisper. "But if you knew it was a trap, how did Tyrion manage to surprise him?" Ozpin bowed his head. "You didn't tell him he was walking into a trap, did you?" The words burned as they came out of my mouth. "You betrayed him."

"I did." I braced my arm against the wall as his admission threatened to topple me. "I couldn't tell him the truth. If I did, he would've told you. He loves you, he would never have left without saying goodbye to you or his nieces if he knew he was in danger."

"And you knew we wouldn't let him go alone."

"Precisely. He didn't know he was walking into a trap because I valued your life and Ruby's above his. I knew there was a good chance of failure, and I sent him anyway." The Headmaster turned his back on the window, leaning against the sill and staring at the ground.

"Why are you telling me this?" I felt like I was being strangled as the true depth of Ozpin's callousness was revealed to me.

"Because you deserve the truth. Oscar said the same words to me that you said before leaving for the second Vault. He told me I was becoming like Salem and he was right, you both were." He fixed me with a sad stare. "If Salem returns and we aren't prepared, this world will burn. In my effort to stop her, I began treating people like pieces on a chess board. I had no right to gamble with Qrow's life and for that I am truly, deeply sorry." I slid down the wall until I was sat on the floor, feeling numb. Ozpin sat beside me, retracting his cane and laying it on the ground. "I will never be able to atone for the things I've done. I treated him as a weapon, forgetting that he is also my friend."

"How can you call him a friend when you took his life from him? He put himself on the line and gave up his dreams of a normal life for you, and you repaid him by giving him to Tyrion on a platter."

"I didn't know what else to do." His words were barely audible. "I didn't know how to stop Tyrion, I was consumed by the thought of Salem returning. My decisions were irrational and dangerous."

"Why didn't you ask us for help?" He smiled at my question, but it was a bitter, rueful expression.

"I thought it was beneath me to ask for help from anyone who'd been on this planet for the blink of an eye. I was arrogant." He tipped his head back, leaning it against the wall to look up at the ceiling. "And for my arrogance, Qrow suffered. Oscar set me straight. His words were simple, yet profound. For the first time in decades, he made me feel guilty."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that I needed to lead people, not use them. He firmly believes that I should have told all of you the truth when Tyrion resurfaced, and that if we'd prepared and fought together, we would've won. I believed fighting together put you and Ruby at risk, so instead of listening to him I went ahead with my own ideas. In the end, it put you at risk anyway."

"So what do we do now?" He turned his head to study my expression.

"We get help. I've asked General Ironwood for reinforcements. Huntsmen will be arriving in Beacon from Mistral and Vacuo over the coming days as well. The Atlesian soldiers will follow us home when we return from our mission."

"And what _is_ our mission?"

"We're going to open the last Vault."

oO0Oo

Ozpin's cane cracked across my ribs, drawing the breath out of my lungs as it whipped the still-healing slice left by the Destruction Relic. I stayed on my feet, barely managing to dodge the cane as it swung at me again. I was clad in a vest and some soft jogging bottoms, and I fought without a weapon.

"Block the attacks with your magic, not with your body," the Headmaster demanded. He raised his weapon to strike me again. Anger swelled inside me and I called on the torrent of magic given to me by my mother. As the stick whistled through the air to hit me, I imagined myself in a bubble, and the cane glanced off the shield of light that appeared around me. A shock of power travelled down its length and struck Ozpin, flinging him into the air. He flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. "Better, but you're using too much energy. You may feel like your magic is endless, but even a Maiden will tire." He pointed his weapon at me. "Again." He shot forwards, crossing the space between us in a second. I threw my arms up just in time to stop the ebony wood connecting with my face. The impact felt like it shattered my forearms, but as he went for his next swing I saw an opening and took it. I ducked low and pressed my palm against his stomach, forcing power into my fingers in a short burst. It pulsed and sent him bouncing along the ground. He rolled as he landed, getting back to his feet in one fluid move. As he ran at me again, I pushed magic into the earth, propelling into the air as Ozpin passed beneath my feet. I flipped as I reached the apex of my leap, turning in the air so I was still facing Ozpin. He reversed his course and rushed at me, intending to meet me as I hit the ground. I landed in a crouch, and as my fist connected with the dirt, a ripple of energy spread outwards, knocking Ozpin off his feet. Before he could land, I kicked him in the chest, again lending magic to the blow. As soon as my boot connected with his sternum, his aura flared. He hit the ground and bounced a couple of times, unable to catch himself this time. He got to his feet almost immediately and dusted his jacket off.

"Is that better?" I was still furious with him for what he'd done to Qrow and how he'd lied to me, but I needed his help to get Qrow back, and he needed me to get him the last Vial. I'd been training with him since he visited my room at the Infirmary, only stopping to eat, sleep and change my dressings. It had taken three days for me to finally hit him hard enough to make his aura flare up.

"Much better than when we first started. Do you feel ready to go to the Vault?"

"Being ready doesn't matter. I don't think we can wait any longer." He nodded, sharing my sense of urgency. He left to get the others while I went back to the Infirmary to retrieve my armour. Ironwood had made sure it was washed and pressed for me, and the slash the Relic had opened in it had been repaired. I slipped the armour on as quickly as I could, lacing the leather belt tightly around my injured waist. I reached into the dresser drawer at the side of my bed, lifting Qrow's necklace from it with a tinge of sadness. On my first night in the Infirmary, I'd spent my time fixing its broken clasp instead of sleeping. I fastened it around my neck, the lopsided cross nestling against the hollow at the base of my throat. As I tightened the laces on my boots, there was a light knock on my door. Ruby appeared a moment later, dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey."

"Hi," I answered. Her eyes lingered on the cross at my throat.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Her voice was small and infinitely sad.

"I don't know." Ruby and the others had agreed to stay behind and recover. I'd be travelling to the Vault with Winter, Ironwood and Ozpin instead.

"If he is, don't let them kill him."

"I'd give my own life before I let that happen," I answered softly, squeezing her shoulder as I walked away. I was greeted by the Headmaster and the General as I stepped out of the Infirmary for the last time, falling into step beside them as we headed out to Atlas's impressive airfield. General Ironwood's ship was capable of flying much faster and further than the small cargo craft we'd first arrived in, and it towered over us like a gigantic metal leviathan. We stepped inside and the huge vessel lifted off not long after. Winter Schnee was already aboard. She saluted the General as soon as she joined us.

"At ease," he said as he bent over a huge holographic map of Vacuo. The Vault was in the middle of the desert, surrounded by miles and miles sand dunes. Unlike the others, it was above ground. Ozpin had designed it to act as a mirage, fooling anyone who passed it into thinking it wasn't there. The hologram only showed a squat, square structure in its place, unable to scan a proper image due to the fluctuations in the structure.

The ship cruised through the sky at breakneck speed, hurtling us towards our destination. On a normal craft, it would've taken several days to reach the centre of the kingdoms' vast sandy stretches from our start point in Atlas. In Ironwood's floating fortress, it took us just over a day. We touched down on the sand as the sun began to slip behind the horizon. From the outside, the structure was in the shape of a large sand dune, and the walls rippled and shifted as Ozpin had said they would. The door was the only part that remained solid, made of stone with no handle. The familiar dahlia was carved into the stone, set in its eight pointed star. The symbol sat inside a circle of gold.

Ozpin reached forward and traced his finger round the gold edging in a clockwise direction. There was a loud click, and the door swung smoothly inwards. We stepped inside and were greeted with a large hollow space. It wasn't as big as the other Vaults, but it was breathtaking. Inside the large circular room were four statues that stood as tall as the ceiling, circling its outer edge. They represented the four Maidens, depicting women with billowing hair and flowing dresses that matched their respective seasons. They clasped hands with one another, looking up towards the heavens with serene expressions carved on their marble faces. Their feet disappeared into a pool of deep, crystal clear blue water. Its surface was still and glassy, and it seemed bottomless.

"Nobody touch the water," Ozpin said softly. "Only Brynn can cross it." In the centre of the pool was a circular marble platform with two steps leading up to it. The crest was again etched across its surface, marking the Vault's true entrance. I walked to the waters edge and reached down to touch it. My fingers disappeared beneath the surface, sending a single ripple across the mirror-like pool. The others watched silently as I took a breath and stepped out onto the crystal liquid, feeling the magic inside me stir as it supported my weight to stop me dropping into the depths of the small lake. As I took my first step out, the symbol began to pulse. Every step I took closer sent another flash of light throbbing through it like a heartbeat. When my foot touched the first step on the platform, the flower glowed a steady blue, the same colour as my aura.

I walked to the centre of the platform, instinct taking over. I raised my arms slowly, and as I did, the flower beneath my feet began to disintegrate, releasing a shower of blue petals that rose to ceiling of the cavern, hovering around the heads of the Maiden statues. A soft white glow spread out from beneath my feet as the Vault opened underneath me. The solid floor I stood on disappeared, replaced with a gently rippling pool of light. I lowered my arms and the petals held aloft by the mysterious power I was feeling showered down around us all. I felt a deep stirring in the bottom of the Vault. I reached out to it, beckoning it to me. Seconds later, a smooth black urn rose from the pool of light to hover above my head. I reached up and took hold of it as the light from the open Vault faded, the door beneath my feet returning to solid stone again. I cradled the container to my chest as I walked back to the water and stepped across it on a walkway of magic. The petals continued to flutter around us like snow as I returned to Ozpin and the others, the Vial held tightly in my arms.

The Headmaster led us wordlessly out of the Vault, intending to lead us back to the ship. He stopped as the doorway opened out onto the desert and I peered round him, trying to see what he could see. On top of a sand dune about one hundred feet away, stood a single figure, silhouetted black against the setting sun. Even from this distance I could see it was a man. He stood unnaturally still, his hair ruffled by the breeze. In his right hand, he carried Qrow's scythe. Even from this distance I could see its unique shape, there was no mistaking a weapon like that.

I lurched out into the sunlight, ducking round Ozpin before he could stop me. As I blinked against the light, I squinted at the space where the shadow had been. He was gone.

"Everybody back to the ship, now," Ozpin said, and I knew that something was very, very wrong.

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER NINETEEN..._**

 ** _Spending my time switching between proof reading to make sure I get rid of as many errors as I can and writing my chapters up so sorry about the recent slow in pace with chapter releases! Here's the next one :)_**

* * *

oO0Oo

I stared out the window of Ozpin's office at the airships hovering over Beacon. The General's reinforcements had followed us back as soon as Ruby and the others were well enough to travel. Groups of Huntsmen from Mistral and Vacuo had arrived each day, bolstering our numbers before Tyrion could make a play for the Vial. We arrived back to find Glynda Goodwitch missing, though all of her things had been left behind as though she planned to return. Ozpin was deeply concerned; she never left without telling him where she was going.

After seeing the shadow on the dune outside the final Vault, carrying Qrow's scythe, the silent consensus from the others was that Qrow was dead and his scythe had been given to one of Tyrion's supporters. Now the Vault was open, Tyrion had no use for him. The thought tore at my gut, threatening to bring me to tears as the yawning emptiness inside me tried to swallow me whole.

"Rowena, thank you for coming." The sound of Ozpin greeting the Mistral Headmistress as she entered the room brought me back to the present.

"Anything to help an old friend," she responded, shaking his hand warmly. She was a tall, broad-shouldered Faunus with a black wolf tail and pointed ears. A thick, glossy braid of ebony hair hung down her back.

"This is Brynn Westwood, a trusted friend of mine and the Winter Maiden. Brynn, this is Rowena Silverclaw. She helped arrange your safe transport from Mistral when the pilot deserted you."

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for you help."

"Nonsense, the pleasure was mine," she answered, grabbing my hand in a strong grip and shaking it politely. She revealed her pointed canine teeth in a warm smile.

"Have you had any news on Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"My scouts haven't found anything, I'm sorry." Her expression was troubled. "She really gave no inclination that she was leaving?"

"None. I fear something terrible has happened to her."

"She hasn't spoken to me since before I left to visit my mother," I mused. "Even when we found out I was the Winter Maiden she never said a word to me."

"She didn't know you were the Maiden. The only people that knew were myself, Qrow, Tai and Team RWBY," Ozpin answered. "And she didn't accompany us to the second Vault when you used your power against Tyrion. Unless you told her yourself there was no way for her to know. The others were expressly advised not to tell anyone about you, and Qrow was already suspicious of her recent behaviour so he would never have risked it."

"What behaviour?"

"She became distant, and was called away much more often over the last few weeks." His brow furrowed. "She was always the silent type in most conversations but she hasn't said a thing to me for several weeks now. Qrow and I were suspicious of the changes, so I stopped confiding in her on his advice."

"Do you think she might be a spy?" Rowena looked concerned, frowning at the possibility.

"I would never have thought it, but now..." Ozpin trailed off.

"She was in the room with us when Tai freaked out at you. Surely we mentioned that I was the Winter Maiden then? If she was a spy then she would have told Tyrion I was the Key after that. When we tried to get Qrow back he had no idea who I was until I used my magic." Saying Qrow's name sent a pain through my chest.

"We didn't talk about you that day," Ozpin answered, shaking his head. "I meant to tell her about you after that meeting but thought better of it."

"We revealed that Yang and Ruby could open the other Vaults." My brain was ticking over. "Tyrion found out and came after Tai that night, knowing it would bring Yang to him. You don't think..." I trailed off, not wanting to voice my concerns.

"She was the one who told Tyrion about Yang and Ruby. She was responsible for your room assignments too, she must have told him which room belonged to Taiyang so he could take him." Ozpin finished my thought, an endless sadness in his voice. "Why, Glynda?" he sighed quietly.

"Ozpin, I'm sorry, I know she was a close friend to you," Rowena said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "We'll do what we can to find her."

"Thank you." Ozpin sighed and straightened up. "Anyway, we must move on to the reason I brought you here. Your scouts have reported seeing strange things on their journey to Beacon, as have the ones from Vacuo. I wanted to hear it first hand."

"Indeed they have." She placed her scroll on Ozpin's desk and tapped a button. The holographic image that appeared before us made my throat constrict. "My Huntsmen have begun calling it a Wraith. Nobody can get a clear image of it, as soon as it's seen it vanishes, though they say it's definitely one of the Grimm. My scouts can't track it. It covers a lot of ground in short periods of time. It seems to be observing our defences."

"We've seen it too," Ozpin said softly. "It carries the scythe of a Hunter we presume to be dead." Rowena gasped in surprise.

"Gods, I'm sorry. I knew when I saw it that it belonged to the Branwen boy. Even Salem herself couldn't get that scythe away from him if there was breath left in his body."

"Brynn was his partner," Ozpin said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must have seemed insensitive of me." I was still transfixed on the hologram in front of me. "Brynn, are you okay?"

The image had been caught while the Wraith was leaping from the roof of a building and into the trees at the edge of the city. It was grainy and blurred, but I knew what I saw. From the way it held the scythe like it was another limb, down to the arch of its back as it jumped, I knew. I knew from the glint of the rings on its fingers, and the cape that fluttered at its back. I knew every inch of the figure in the hologram, because I loved him.

"He's not dead," I said softly. "That's him. That's Qrow."

oO0Oo

"We can get him back, right? He's alive!" Ruby looked around at us desperately. Her team had joined us in the office, along with Tai, General Ironwood, and Winter Schnee.

"It's not that simple," Ozpin answered. "He isn't him, Ruby."

"But we can make him better! I know we can!" She turned to me as everybody else remained silent. "Brynn, tell him!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby. He's a Grimm." My voice cracked, and tears welled up in Ruby's eyes. Somehow, the knowledge that Qrow was alive and still gone was worse than believing he was dead. "I can't be here, I'm sorry." I fled the office, and then the academy, heading out into the grounds. I knew it was dangerous to be out there alone, but I passed the edge of the gardens and fled into the forest, tears streaming down my face as my feet pounded against the earth. It was dark out, but the shattered moon was bright, illuminating my path. I ran until the tears blinded me. I slowed down and dropped to my knees in the dirt, feeling utterly empty.

It wasn't long before my despair brought the sounds of a Grimm approaching. It was big, and it took great, huffing breaths as it sucked in the scent of my pain. I watched as the Ursa advanced on me, feeling numb. Everything was gone, Salem and her sycophants had taken everything from me. First my father, then my fiance, then my baby. Now Qrow was gone too. I didn't even have my mother to turn to this time.

As the Ursa raised its huge paw to strike me down, I bowed my head. I had _nothing_. I waited for it to cleave me in two with its massive claws. It roared, and then I heard the swish of metal through the air, and a thud as something hit the ground a few feet in front of me. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest as I looked up and saw who had stopped me ending my life.

The Ursa was headless, it's body already dissipating in a cloud of foul black smoke. It's killer had landed in crouch with his back to me. As the smoke cleared, he straightened up and turned to face me, scythe in hand.

It was Qrow, but it wasn't. He was a Wraith, and standing there in the half light, the name was apt. He was unnaturally still, nothing moving save the light wind that rippled through his hair and stirred the cape at his back. His skin was a pallid white, the colour of bone. His lips were the same deathly white as the rest of him. On his neck, there was a symbol branded into his skin. It was the eye of Salem, set in a patterned circle. I'd seen the symbol before during Qrow's lessons. He showed me an image of an almost identical symbol on a glove that Cinder Fall had used to steal power from the Fall Maiden. Where that symbol had five teardrop shapes breaking the right hand side of the circle, the one on Qrow's neck had only one.

His face looked as it always had. With his high cheekbones and strong jaw, he could have been his same old self if it weren't for the colourless skin and his menacing eyes. The soft wine-red tinge in his irises had darkened to a deep crimson, glowing faintly. The whites had turned a bottomless, empty shade of black. He looked like Salem.

I was frozen, I couldn't bring myself to my feet. My weapon hung uselessly in my belt. I stared up at him from the ground, unable to understand how my childish, immature, loving, fierce Hunter could become _this_. He stared at me with unblinking eyes. His scythe retracted suddenly, making me flinch. I expected him to run me through with the sword, but instead he strapped the weapon to his back and surveyed me again, motionless. I swallowed, my heart hammering in my neck as shock settled in. He crossed the few feet between us slowly, his steps completely soundless. I stared, helpless, as he got down on one knee in front of me. This close, he was menacing. Power rolled off him in waves, and I knew if he wished, he could eviscerate me before I could even scream. For the first time in my life I was truly afraid of him.

He tilted his head, trapping me in the void of his gaze. His expression was empty, devoid of emotion, and I felt like he was staring into my soul. My lungs constricted as his hand reached for my throat, and I closed my eyes, expecting him to choke the life from me. His fingertips were ice cold as they brushed my collar bone, but death didn't come. I opened my eyes to find that he'd gently lifted the cross from where it sat at the base of my neck. He stared at it for several long seconds as it rested in his palm, before letting it fall back against my skin. When his eyes came back to my face, I saw _something_ in them.

"Qrow?" My voice was hoarse as I said his name. "Is that you?" His head tilted as he listened to me, but he showed no further reaction. Compelled by instinct, I reached out with shaking fingers. His eyes flickered to my outstretched hand, following it as it drew closer to him. I waited for him to break my arm, to throttle me, but he didn't. His brow furrowed faintly as my fingertips touched his icy cheek. He let them stay there, his eyes burning into me.

His head snapped to the side and he straightened up abruptly, drawing himself up to his full height as he withdrew the scythe and gazed into the trees, listening intently. I could only stare up at him, my outstretched arm falling limply into my lap as I knelt in front of him. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Ruby burst through the treeline and skid to a halt as she clapped eyes on the figure in front of me. She froze, and time stood still as I waited for him to attack.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby's voice was small, and I saw her heart break. He stared at her, his expression unchanged, and then turned his unblinking gaze back on me before leaping into the air. He flashed out of existence, swallowed by a cloak of roiling black shadows as he reached the apex of his leap. Ruby's legs crumpled underneath her, her face contorting into a rictus of pain. I crawled over to her and held her tight as she sobbed.

Minutes later the rest of Team RWBY broke through the trees, stopping when they saw us on the ground. Blake and Weiss stayed back as Yang approached us. She crouched in front of her sister.

"Thank god you're okay," she said softly.

"We saw him Yang," Ruby whispered. Her silver eyes were wide with fear, brimming with tears that spilled over whenever she moved. "We saw him."

"Come on, let's get you inside." Yang scooped her sister off the floor like she was still a small child and began walking back towards the academy. I got to my feet and followed them, running on autopilot. I took nothing in as we trudged back through the gardens and into the safety of the academy walls, feeling like I was trapped in a bubble. My mind was racing. Why did't he kill me? Why had he saved me? Did he recognise me when he lifted the cross from my skin? The questions tripped over themselves as they bounced around in my mind, but I was certain of one thing. Somewhere inside that _thing,_ Qrow was still alive.

Ozpin was waiting for us with the others as we emerged from the treeline. Taiyang ran to his daughters, taking Ruby from her sister and cradling her tight as he guided them both back inside. Blake and Weiss followed silently. I stopped a few feet away and watched them go. Ozpin walked over to me and laid a hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"I need an expert on Grimm symbols and I need one now. ...We saw Qrow." Ozpin nodded and pulled out his scroll as I walked back into the academy, heading for the library.

Two hours later, I was surrounded by several large tomes, covered in dust and filled with information on the Grimm and Salem. Searching through all of them brought up nothing of use. The symbol wasn't in any of them. I slammed a fist against the table, despair clutching at my chest as I began to lose the hope that had kindled in my stomach. As it threatened to snuff me out, Ozpin strode into the room with a green haired man in tow. The man had a thick black book tucked under his arm and a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Brynn, this is Doctor Oobleck, our Grimm expert. There's nobody in all of Remnant that knows more about Grimm than this man."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a nod. He spoke very quickly.

"I need your help." I pulled a scrap of paper from the pile I'd amassed, scribbling down the symbol I'd seen on Qrow's neck. I slid it across to him, and he picked it up reverently. "Do you know what this is?"

"A most rare sight," he said softly, opening his book and flicking through the pages quickly. "This book contains records of every known recording of Grimm language. Many of the symbols in this book are not recorded anywhere else in the world."

"How do you know that?"

"I wrote it," he answered. "Ah yes, here!" He set the book carefully on the table and pointed at the symbol I'd seen, etched in red on the page. "Devoratrix Animarum. Devourer of Souls," he translated. "There have been no recorded sightings of the Devoratrix Grimm for over two hundred years. They're gruesome but fascinating creatures. They live inside a host like a parasite, feeding off of its soul until it no longer exists. Once the soul is gone, the Devoratrix Grimm claims the body as its own." He looked up at me over his glasses. "These creatures are considered an omen of death and destruction, and rightly so. Where did you see this?"

"Branded into Qrow Branwen's neck," I whispered _,_ feeling hollow.

"Gods, then it has him. It must be removed before it destroys him," Dr Oobleck said quickly. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Ozpin answered.

"We need to save him," I said, my voice sounding choked. Oobleck's tone grew solemn.

"My dear, if you don't find him soon, there won't be anything left of him to save."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TWENTY...**_

 _ **I'm back at work now so my writing will be a little slower, but the show must go on! I'm enjoying myself writing this one, so here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

oO0Oo

Four days had passed since our meeting in the clearing, and Qrow hadn't been sighted again. Doctor Ooblek had spent his time pouring over the information he'd amassed on the Devoratrix Grimm, looking for a way to remove it before it stole Qrow's body and consumed everything that he was. The things the doctor read to me taunted me, tearing at my thoughts whenever I was alone. Of all the sightings of this Grimm, over the span of centuries, only a handful of paragraphs had been recorded. The host remained aware while the creature used its body as a puppet, fighting against it until they couldn't fight anymore. That explained why the Soul Eater didn't kill me or Ruby in the clearing. Qrow stopped it.

"Catching it soon is imperative," Oobleck told me. "It won't be easy, the Grimm will fight for its life. And in the body of a Hunter such as Qrow, it is a true danger. The Devoratrix learns from its host; it will fight like Qrow, but it will be stronger, faster and ruthless." The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed them clean with his shirt before speaking again. "He spared you once, but make no mistake. The creature you saw was more Grimm than man, and it will only get worse. He _will_ try to kill you."

We were interrupted by Ozpin entering the library with Ruby close behind. She had dark circles under her eyes, her natural spark dimmed to a dull glow. Seeing her uncle in such a state had crushed her.

"Did you find anything?" Her tone was flat, weighed down by despair.

"The Grimm takes over the body like a poison," Oobleck said. "The speed at which it does so depends on the strength of the person's aura. Qrow Branwen is a veteran Hunter, his aura is among the strongest. Normally the Devoratrix favours weaker prey. It must have been forced to take him as a host."

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby's voice cracked as she said his name. The thought of Tyrion being able to force an ancient Grimm to do his bidding made me shudder.

"If he's stronger we have more time, right?" I couldn't help the tinge of desperation that crept into my question.

"Yes. There is a way to tell how far the creature has progressed it's control, too." The doctor looked at me evenly for a second. "What colour were his veins?"

"What?"

"His veins, could you see them?" I frowned at the question, but shook my head. "Good, the Devoratrix was not in him for long before you ran into him. As it takes over more of his soul, his veins will turn black. The more of his veins turn, the closer he is to death."

"How long does it take?" Ozpin's question made Ruby and I glance at each other, both of us afraid of the answer.

"It's hard to say, there have been so few sightings of these creatures and it varies from person to person. My best estimate is that it would take a couple of weeks, give or take a day."

"He's had it in him at least since we saw him at the Vault. That's over a week ago," I said.

"Then we must hurry, or he will be lost."

oO0Oo

I stood on the roof of the academy, staring down at the eight storey drop below. I felt like I was lost at sea, with no idea where to go or what to do next. Night had settled on the city, and the streets were silent now that a curfew was in effect. Patrols of Huntsmen wandered through them occasionally, weapons drawn. I'd been stood there for hours, watching for any sight of Qrow. I considered wandering into the forest to find him, but Oobleck's words stopped me. _He will try to kill you._ I shivered and drew my hood up against the cool breeze that stirred my hair and rustled my cloak. As I turned to go back inside, I froze.

He was there, standing behind me. I didn't know how long he'd been there, and it terrified me. He could've slit my throat and I would never have seen it coming. Qrow's weapon was fixed to his back, hands hanging by his sides.

"Have you come to kill me?" I turned to face him and squared my shoulders. The black veins Oobleck mentioned were visible now, creeping over his forearms, disappearing into his shirt sleeves. I glanced at the skin above his shirt collar, relieved when I saw they hadn't reached that far. He stared at me, unblinking. He looked different somehow, almost like he was struggling to speak. His brow furrowed into a frown, a ghost of his old self appearing. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but no sound came out of it. "Speak to me, I know you're in there somewhere." I dared to take a step forwards, but he skipped back, widening the distance between us. He shook his head slowly, indicating that I should stay away.

His frown deepened, changing into a grimace as his arms folded around his torso. He doubled over in pain, and his aura flickered as he fought for control.

"I can't keep this up," Qrow said, lifting his head. I found myself looking into his eyes. _His_ eyes, not the black pits of oblivion the Grimm had replaced them with. "I had to tell you." He clutched his chest, gasping in pain as his aura crackled again. His words were sharp, like it was a great effort to get them out. The Grimm was wrestling with him. "There's so many things I need to say, but I don't have the time." He straightened up a little, one arm still wrapped around his torso. "You need to evacuate the civilians from the city. Tyrion is coming. I don't know exactly when, but it will be soon." His eyes flickered black for a second, and he grunted with the effort of trying to control his own body. "Next time you see me, I won't be me. I'll try to hurt you."

"It's not you, Qrow," I answered softly. "We're going to help you. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Brynn. I know this is hard for you." He breathed in sharply as his aura flared, and closed his eyes in concentration, gritting his teeth. After a moment his face relaxed, and when he opened his eyes, he looked broken. "Keep Ruby safe for me, she's not herself now. Seeing me like this has hit her harder than you know."

"You've been watching us?"

"When I can." His breathing became laboured, and his hands were trembling. "It's been watching you too. I'll stop it for as long as I can, but that won't be much longer. When Tyrion comes, I'll be with him. When that happens, I need you to kill me before I can hurt anyone."

"You can't ask me to do that!" Tears began rolling down my cheeks. Qrow walked forwards slowly, and I could see that every step was a struggle for him, but he squared his shoulders and crossed the distance between us to lay an icy hand against my cheek.

"I lived my life trying to protect everyone I love. I'm about to become their biggest threat. _Your_ biggest threat. I'm asking you to help me make sure that doesn't happen." His thumb stroked my cheekbone, wiping away the tears. "Don't do it alone, it would be too dangerous for you. You need the others with you." He sighed. "I'm sorry to ask this of you." He bent to press a cold kiss to my lips, and my heart splintered. He was saying goodbye. He stepped back several paces, making sure there was a large space between us. His aura crackled and he grunted again, his eyes flickering and staying black this time.

"Qrow, keep fighting it. We're going to help you, I swear."

"Take care, kid." He winked at me, smiling softly before he leapt off the parapet. He disappeared in a cloud of shadow before his feet hit the ground. I stared at the space where he'd been for several minutes before my senses returned.

I ran to Ozpin's office as quickly as my feet would carry me, bursting in without knocking. He looked up from the pile of papers he was sifting through, startled. Dr Oobleck was seated beside him, almost spilling his coffee over the desk.

"We have to evacuate the city," I told them. "Qrow came to me when I was on the roof. He came to warn me that Tyrion is coming."

"Evacuate the city? Does he have an army with him?" Dr Oobleck's tone was urgent.

"I don't know, Qrow couldn't keep control for long. He was fighting so hard." I bowed my head. "The veins are showing now. They go right up his arms. He said...he asked me to kill him." I couldn't stop the sob that escaped as I spoke. Ozpin bowed his head, disturbed by my words.

"He knows he's losing control. He gave his life to me. This will _not_ be how it ends." His voice trembled with anger. "I owe him everything." His fingers curled into fists as he got up from his chair. "Doctor Ooblek and I have been talking and we have an idea. Bring me Ruby Rose."

oO0Oo

Ruby stood before the Headmaster with her head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. He faced her with his hands resting on his cane. The boy he inhabited was a year or two younger than Ruby, but the expression on his face made him look ancient. Dr Oobleck stood in the corner of the room, reading his ledger.

"Ruby, thank you for coming here. I know things are difficult for you right now," the Headmaster greeted her quietly.

"What do you need?" She sounded so tired.

"First, let's discuss what _you_ need." She looked up at him, and Ozpin smiled softly at her. "You need a friend." His eyes glowed briefly, before his body relaxed, and Oscar folded her into a hug. She hesitated for a second before reciprocating.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Her question was barely louder than a whisper as she spoke into Oscar's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently and her arms tightened around him as she began to cry. She took comfort in his presence, and I began to understand why Ozpin had relinquished control to the boy.

"Not if we can help it," Oscar said. "He came to Brynn tonight."

"He did?" Ruby straightened up and turned to me, the barest flicker of hope in her eyes. I nodded.

"I was on the roof. I turned around and he was just standing there."

"Was he...was he _him_?" She asked the question like she didn't want to know the answer.

"He was. He asked me to keep you safe." Ruby's eyebrows raised, and then the faintest sad smile crossed her lips.

"He's still always looking out for me," she said. She took a breath and stood up straighter. "We have to help him while we still can."

"I have an idea," Dr Oobleck interjected. "Though it is guesswork, as there are no recorded successful removals of this Grimm from its host, I think it has a good chance of working."

"You think we can save Qrow?" My heart rate picked up. "How?"

"It will be dangerous. Any one of you could lose your lives trying."

"He gave his to protect Remnant, for Ozpin," Oscar said softly. "It's only fair I do the same for him."

"He's my Uncle, I won't leave him," Ruby agreed. They turned to me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'd die for him," I said softly, looking down at my feet. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

"Very well." Ooblek launched into his plan, all of us listening intently. It was dangerous; it left both Ruby and myself vulnerable to attack, but we agreed. When he was finished, the doctor smiled. "I think we could use a few reinforcements. I'll call on a few friends to see if we can't get you some protection." He left the room and Ruby took my hand.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For risking your life for him."

"It isn't a risk at all," I answered. "Without him I have nothing." I bowed my head. "My life is, and always will be his."

oO0Oo

Team RWBY stood among the friends Dr Oobleck had called to Beacon, chatting animatedly outside the academy's front door. Ruby moved between them all with renewed hope now that we had a plan of action. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren had arrived that morning, greeting the girls as old friends. I was pleased to see them happier, but it had been two more days since I'd met Qrow on the rooftop, and the passing of time weighed heavy on my heart. Every second spent waiting pulled him further away from me.

"The evacuation is complete," Ozpin said as he approached where I was standing. General Ironwood and Winter Schnee were with him. "The General and his troops have ensured the safety of civilians in the city, and have set up defences around its outskirts to protect against any Grimm that may wander this way. Winter has been assigned to accompany you for now. You are in more danger than most and we cannot lose you." Winter nodded respectfully at me and came to stand by my side.

"Sir," she addressed the General. "I request permission to speak with Weiss before I begin my bodyguard duties."

"Of course, Winter," he answered. She relaxed and crossed over to her sister, folding her into a tight hug. Ironwood watched her for a second before turning to me. "Winter has made no secret of her distaste for Qrow Branwen, but she is my best soldier and one of the people I consider to be on more equal footing with him on the battlefield. That being said, she is aware that he must be taken alive, and will not speak ill of him in your presence."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help, General." He nodded and strode away to attend to his troops.

"Qrow and Winter blew a hole in the ground out her once," Ozpin mused.

"I've been told how much they hate each other by Ruby and Weiss."

"Winter is a skilled soldier, but she falls victim to her temper very quickly. Qrow always liked to exploit that trait."

"Well, he was the most annoying person on this planet so I'm not surprised," I answered, smiling fondly. The smile was brief, smothered almost immediately by sadness as I realised we were talking about him in the past tense.

"And he will be again," Ozpin vowed. "We'll get him back."

"Or die trying," I answered. He tilted his head, a troubled expression on his face.

"He wouldn't want that."

"How did you feel when you saw what Salem had become, Ozpin? The moment you realised she was a monster, how did you feel?" My question was quiet and I could see it affected him deeply. The origins of their conflict were not something we ever discussed.

"Like my soul turned to ash," he answered after a long pause.

"Then you know I can't stay to watch him become a monster if we fail." I folded my arms across my chest. "If I live, and he becomes the Devoratrix, then I haven't tried hard enough to save him."

"Remnant needs you, Brynn. We need you to help protect the Relics from Salem, you're the Winter Maiden. If she resurrects she'll be after them again."

"She and her followers took everything else from me, Ozpin. _Everything_. It took a _decade_ for me to recover." I turned to face him, fighting tears. "I can't live through that again. If they take Qrow too..." I trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"Then we must save him," Ozpin answered.

"General Ironwood! Sir, there's movement on the west side of the city!" The shout from the soldier had all of our attention as he sprinted to the General. "The Wraith is with them!" Ozpin put a hand on my shoulder gently.

"It's time."

oO0Oo

I crouched behind the wall of a small shop on the outer edge of the city, weapon drawn as we caught sight of the first line of figures approaching. On the east side of the city the sounds of battle raged, already drawing Grimm towards its walls. Ruby signalled from her hiding place across the street, where she and Weiss were concealed. Weiss's eyes were on Winter as she perched on the rooftop above me. Yang touched my arm to show her and Blake were ready to go too. I drew my weapon, twisting its hilt into the bow. As soon as it clicked into place, the dust string glowed to life, connecting its ends. Ruby raised Crescent Rose's scope to her eye, the tip of the scythe dug into the dirt to steady her aim. We waited as the Atlas military advanced, their tight formation interspersed with Huntsmen from all of the kingdoms.

As our troops advanced, so did Tyrion's. They were fewer in number than I expected, but I knew there was a reason for it. They were simply a distraction so that Tyrion could collect the final Vial. Ozpin was guarding the Vial himself, with General Ironwood at his side, in the bowels of Beacon Academy.

"Halt!" The voice of an Atlas soldier boomed out across the empty street. "Surrender now, or we will use lethal force. The White Fang militia is not permitted to enter Beacon at present. You are in violation of the law." A laugh echoed through the crowd of approaching enemies as they stepped into the light cast by several powerful flood lamps stationed on the roof of the nearest building.

"It's a good thing we're not the White Fang then, isn't it!" A man with yellow eyes and the tail of a panther stepped forward. On his tunic was the Eye of Salem. "No, we are not just a group of Faunus fighting for our right to equality. The White Fang are a joke." He spat in the dirt. "I am Ronan, and we are the Children of Salem! Our divine saviour belongs on the throne of this world. Accept her as your Goddess, and we will spare your lives." The panther threw his arms wide as he called to us. "Join us, or die."

I drew the string back on my bow, a dust arrow forming and gathering power in my fingers. I took a deep breath, watching as Ruby squeezed the trigger of her rifle. A second before she fired, I sent my arrow sailing towards the oncoming enemies. Our shots streaked towards Ronan, and Ruby's bullet collided with my arrow as a dark shape dropped in front of the Faunus. The force of the blast sent a shock wave out around it, wind whipping at the hair and cloaks of those closest. The concrete shuddered and cracked as the explosion tore through it, throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt.

As the dust cleared, we stepped out of our hiding places, forming a line in front of the Atlas troops and the other Huntsmen. I watched the space where Ronan had been intently, squinting through the dust. As it settled, it revealed Ronan was unharmed, standing with a serene smile on his face. The figure in front of him had shielded him, deflecting the blast with his huge sword. The Wraith straightened up and unfurled his wicked scythe, his cape fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	21. Chapter 21

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TWENTY ONE..._**

 ** _I won't bore you all with a long authors note, here's the next chapter! :) Be prepared for many battle scenes!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

The Wraith stared coldly at us all, no trace of Qrow peeking through. The veins had reached his throat and begun to crawl across his cheek, ebony against his pale skin. I touched the lopsided cross at my throat involuntarily, afraid that we were too late. Before I could finish the thought, Ronan signalled and his forces attacked. The Wraith leapt high into the air, higher than I thought possible, landing in a crouch in front of me. I took a step back, twisting my weapon into a blade again. Winter positioned herself beside me, sword drawn.

"You don't have to do this. I know you're still in there, Qrow. I'm going to help you."

"He isn't Qrow anymore," Winter said softly. "We need to attack." The Grimm cocked its head, listening to us but not advancing.

"We can help you, we have a way to remove the Devoratrix from you," I continued. The creature fixed me with an unblinking stare for a second, and then it attacked. Winter's sword stopped the scythe taking my head as I rolled away. I ducked as it kicked her away and swiped at me again, and our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was so _fast_ , everywhere I turned he was there. My arms were burning as I fended him off. Winter had been waylaid by six of Salem's followers, unable to return to help me. I snapped my foot across the Wraith's face, but he caught it and swung me round, throwing me into the dirt. I rolled as the tip of his scythe pierced the ground where my head had been seconds before, my heart pounding.

Ruby appeared suddenly, swinging her scythe as she gave me time to get to my feet. The Wraith tilted its head, its face blank, before attacking again. Our kicks couldn't rock him, our blades couldn't catch him and we couldn't stop him. He moved like lightning, and every strike he delivered was intended to kill. Ruby's semblance kept her out of reach, showering rose petals across the battlefield as she dodged another blow. The only thing that kept me alive was the amount of time I'd spent training with him. I was barely able to anticipate his moves, and I sustained multiple large bruises and shallow slashes across my my body where I hadn't quite been able to get out of the way.

Winter rejoined us, summoning a glowing white Manticore Grimm. It flapped its wings and screamed as it shot towards the Soul Eater. He swung the scythe without missing a beat and cleaved it clean in half, running forwards as the two parts dissipated. He struck Winter across the face with the staff of his scythe so hard that she was lifted off her feet and slammed through the wall of a nearby shop. The Wraith lost interest in her as soon as she was gone from sight and turned on his niece. Ruby backed up, trying to move away from him. While his back was to me I drew my bow and sent an arrow whistling towards his back. He spun in a complete circle, deflecting it without even looking. As it crashed into a group of fighting soldiers and sycophants, they were thrown in the air and the Soul Eater continued on without breaking his stride.

While we were fighting the Devoratrix, Yang, Blake and Weiss were focused on helping the Atlas military and other Huntsmen dispatch the Children of Salem. Ronan was dead and their numbers had thinned, but they still attacked with disturbing glee, some of them laughing as they spilled blood on the ground. A roar to my right caught my attention, and I gasped as Hazel Rainart and Glynda Goodwitch leapt into the fight. Hazel wasted no time in flinging Hunters and Huntresses out of his way like they were rag dolls, each punch electrified by the dust crystals piercing the skin of his arms.

Glynda spun and twisted like she was dancing, and I saw Yang look over at her and frown. Glynda's weapon wasn't with her, in its place was an ornate pink umbrella. Before my eyes, her whole form began to shimmer, and soon she was replaced by a delicate women with pink and black hair, wearing a bowler hat.

"Neo," Yang growled, leaping towards her. She threw punch after punch, her knuckle bombs flying at lightning speed, but she couldn't land a blow. Neo pirouetted and flipped past every strike, slipping through her fingers like smoke. I was about to help when my legs were knocked out from under me. I hit the ground and rolled as a foot slammed into the dirt, aiming to crush my head. As soon as I was on my feet, the Devoratix kicked me in the ribs. Like Winter, I was flung backwards, the wind knocked out of me. I crashed into Hazel, electricity burning through my body as I made contact with him. He picked me up and hurled me at a nearby wall as Nora Valkyrie slammed her huge hammer down on the toP of his head, screaming in anger as she did so.

I lay there, stunned, unable to move as the Grimm inside Qrow advanced on me. He stepped into a swathe of shadows twenty feet away, and stepped out of them right in front of me. He crouched down in front of me, switching the scythe to its sword form as he did. He rested the blade against my throat, intending to slice it open. He looked right into my eyes, and I saw nothing but Grimm. I called on my Maiden powers, reaching up as it gathered in my palm. As soon as I touched him, he shot backwards, bouncing off the ground a few times before landing on his feet and skidding to a halt.

I lifted myself into the air, remembering Ozpin's words. _Even a Maiden will tire._ As I ascended, several Huntsmen turned to watch what was happening as they dispatched the final members of Salem's children. I could see Yang and Neo fighting ferociously, while Ruby, Yang and their friends were taking on Hazel. Winter pulled herself out of the wrecked shop front, limping but alive. The Soul Eater stared up at me from the ground, before leaping into the shadows. He dropped out of them above my head, and I barely had time to deflect the swing of his scythe with my blade. He disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, clashing with me again as I defended myself at the last second. He vanished for a third time, not reappearing around me right away. I tensed, waiting for him to show up.

A rush of wind above my head was the only thing that alerted me. I looked up to see him dropping out of the sky above me with his sword raised. I lifted my blade just in time, and when our weapons struck one another it sounded like thunder. A blast of power erupted around us, and I was thankful we were in the air and not on the street below. It was strong enough to kill somebody standing too close.

I let myself drop from the sky as the creature vanished again, slowing myself down as I reached the floor and set off at a run. It was time to get Qrow back, or die trying. Ruby followed suit with the others in tow. Hazel continued battling with the Atlas military as we left, Winter and her soldiers attacking him from all sides. Neo set off after us, Neo and Yang still trading blows as they ran. As we headed further into the city, the sounds of Grimm following the scent of fear echoed through the air to us.

We reached the Academy after a few minutes, not looking back to see if the Devoratrix Grimm was following us. Jaune and Lie Ren were waiting for us as we arrived. Ruby stopped near Renn, and I took my position beside Jaune.

"I've never amplified a Maiden before," he told me. "I don't know what will happen."

"I only need to knock him out. After that you need to focus on defending us while we try and get rid of the Grimm. You can do this Jaune."

"Don't worry," Ren said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're strong enough." Nora, Blake and Weiss spread out around us, and we waited. Yang was still fighting with Neo. Blake made a move to help but Yang told her no, drawing the shape-shifter away from us. The sounds of battle filled the air as the east side of the city remained under siege. I watched as Grimm from all directions zeroed in on the fighting and descended. Atlas airships hovered over the buildings, firing shot after shot, but more Grimm came.

"The sooner this is over, the better," Ruby said.

The Devoratrix stepped out of the shadows in front of us and Ruby clutched Crescent Rose more tightly. It was her job to engage him first. I heard her take a deep breath, and Ren closed his eyes as he masked her from the Grimm's sight. It's eyes narrowed as she became invisible to it. I watched as she raced forwards, Ren dropping to one knee under the effort of maintaining the mask while not touching Ruby. She managed to stagger the creature, and Nora took her chance, leaping into the fight with an excited yell. Jaune laid a hand on my shoulder, and I felt him calling to my aura. The Maiden power inside me responded to it as well. I let the power gather in my palms, strapping my blade to my belt as I focused on pouring energy into my fingers. As I gathered it up, Blake engaged with the Soul Eater. Weiss stayed back, conserving her energy for the job we'd given her.

"Almost there, Jaune," I said as I felt him falter. Ren was coated in a light sheen of sweat as he continued to mask Ruby. "That's it, I'm ready." Jaune sagged as I stepped forwards, my fists crackling with energy. It lit up my entire being as I ran at the creature. The others continued fighting, Ruby jumping back and firing shots to confuse the Devoratrix as they attacked it. They stepped back as I leapt into the air, and Ruby jumped to meet me, catching me and carrying us both upwards with her semblance, before hurtling us back down to the ground. I readied myself for the impact as a glyph sprung up around the Soul Eater's feet. Weiss frowned as she fought to keep the struggling Grimm contained. As I landed, I slammed both of my fists down into its shoulders, letting the energy I'd collected pulse outwards in a vicious wave. A crater formed in the stone, and the impact jarred my knees, rattling my teeth in my skull.

"Yes!" Nora cried out in triumph, and I looked down to see the Grimm underneath me, its eyes closed. We'd done it, it was knocked out!

"Ruby! Ruby we need to-" I was cut off as Tyrion dropped into the street and whipped his tail at Weiss. The glyph holding the Devoratrix sputtered and vanished. If he woke up now he'd be free, and we'd be too late.

Before I could gather my thoughts, Tyrion struck again, sending Ren diving for safety and Jaune bouncing across the cobbles. Blake and Ruby threw themselves at him as he cackled and swiped at them madly. Nora fired several dust rockets at him, knocking him back but not injuring him. In the background, Neo continued trading blows with Yang, stopping her from helping her friends. Yang was falling back, Neo gaining ground with every swing. I made a move to help them but Ruby stopped me.

"You have to keep him there! If he gets free we'll lose him!" I knew she was right. So I watched, helpless, as Tyrion battered my companions and Yang fought for her life. Neo kicked her in the stomach, spinning around again to kick her in the face before flipping over her and smacking her hard over the head with her umbrella. Yang staggered and fell to her knees, dazed, as Neo landed a few metres away. She smiled, and shot forwards to deliver the killing blow as a wicked blade extended from the tip of her weapon. Yang shut her eyes, expecting death to come and unable to do anything about it.

When Neo was feet away, a vortex of red mist opened up, and Raven Brawnen leapt out of it, sword drawn. The shape-shifter opened her mouth in surprise, but it was too late for her to stop. Raven's sword pierced Neo's chest just as she absorbed the blow that had been meant to kill her daughter. Neo dropped to her knees, the sword sliding out of her as she fell. She tipped forward and hit the pavement, her dead eyes staring at nothing.

Yang cried out as Raven pulled the bladed umbrella from her body and tossed it to the ground with a grimace, turning to face her daughter as blood pumped between her fingers.

"You...you saved me." Yang's hand shook. "You said you'd only save me once."

"I guess I broke a rule," Raven answered weakly, before she too collapsed. Yang caught her as she fell, cradling her gently. The battle the others were having with Tyrion slowed as they all took in what was happening. I felt the Devoratrix shift beneath me, almost ready to wake up. I braced my weight against him, trying to keep him there.

"Weiss! Weiss, I need your help!" I looked over at her as she nodded and hopped onto the roof of a nearby building, taking herself out of the battle so she couldn't be struck down again. The Soul Eater opened its eyes. "Weiss, now! _Hurry_!" The tip of her sword hit the ground just as it reached for my throat, and he was sucked back to the ground by the glyph she created. Nora leapt onto the roof to protect her.

Yang screamed, the power of the Spring Maiden radiating through her as Raven died in her arms. Her blonde hair lit up gold, power coalescing around her in waves as it transferred to its new host. When the pain stopped, she stood, magic flickering around her eyes like fire. She ran towards Tyrion, leaving a trail of light behind her as her irises turned red. Her blows struck him like an explosion, each one knocking him several steps back. The others joined her as Ruby ran to the crater I was crouched in.

"If we don't do it now, we won't do it at all," she said.

"This could kill him, we have to be careful," I answered.

"We can do this. I trust you." She smiled as her silver eyes began to glow. My heart thundered in my chest as I laid my hands at either side of the Devoratrix's head, holding his face. He thrashed against his bonds as the light around Ruby grew brighter. I reached inside the Grimm with my semblance, ready to get to work. I felt Qrow's aura flickering in the centre, dull and weak, but still there. I poured myself into it, willing it to kindle into a fire, fixing the damage the Soul Eater had caused. I'd never restored a damaged aura before, it took a lot of magic, and I dragged the Maiden power up from my core and sent it out through my fingertips, bathing Qrow in a soft golden light.

He thrashed under my touch, but Weiss's glyph held fast. He let out an inhuman scream as Ruby threw her head back, the light spreading out around her like a ripple. The evil thing inside Qrow squirmed and screamed as her power seared at him. I felt his body begin to burn and pushed my semblance harder, fixing the damage as it happened. My head throbbed as the Grimm's cries rattled around inside it, its face contorting in pain as its hold on Qrow's body began to slip. I swayed, weakened by the effort of keeping the body alive while the Devoratrix burned inside it.

Ruby dropped to her knees as a last pulse of light spread across Beacon, burning the Grimm that had entered the city. Tyrion screamed and writhed in pain as the power scalded his blackened skin, his tail lashing out wildly as he covered his eyes. He turned and limped away, disappearing into the night. Yang collapsed as Blake and Renn followed the monster. On the rooftop, Weiss sat back heavily, utterly drained.

I was still pouring what little energy I had into Qrow's body when Jaune dropped into the crater beside us. He looked down at the Hunter's still frame and put a hand on my arm, amplifying my semblance again. I was crying, willing Qrow to come back to me as I exhausted the last dregs of both mine and Jaune's energy. Several long, silent seconds passed as we waited for something to happen, any sign of life to show. Eventually Jaune had to stop, and soon after I was on the edge of blacking out. My semblance sputtered and died. The rest was up to Qrow. The minutes stretched out before us, and still he didn't move.

"Don't you quit on me now, old man," I said softly, squeezing my eyes closed against the tears that spilled out from them, clutching his cold fingers in mine. Ruby was crying silently as she knelt beside us.

"I thought I told you not to call me old," the Hunter wheezed, and my eyes flew open. He was alive, and he was him. I laughed between my sobs, and Ruby threw herself across his chest.

"Uncle Qrow!" She squealed his name, squeezing him tight.

"Ouch. Careful, I'm still tender." Despite his protests, he sat up slowly and pulled her into a hug. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Ruby pulled back and grinned at him.

"Nope."

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	22. Chapter 22

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER TWENTY TWO..._**

 ** _If you've stuck with me this far I thank you deeply :) It's not over yet, so enjoy! *Side note* Qrow's weapon name is mentioned in this chapter, it has been confirmed by Kerry Shawcross on a Reddit thread to be the correct name._**

oO0Oo

I looped Qrow's arm over my shoulder, helping him to his feet as Ruby picked up his sword. She passed it to me and ran over to Yang, who was still unconscious on the floor. Jaune climbed out of the crater to help her and Weiss, leaving Qrow and I alone. When he was on his feet, he pulled away from me, testing his legs. He swayed, one arm wrapped around his torso, but stayed on his feet. He took his sword from me and strapped it to his back, silence settling round us like fog. I felt numb all over, unable to believe that he was really there in front of me. He leaned against me, ignoring the pain as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, revelling in the sound of his heart thumping loudly beneath his shirt.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he asked, not letting me go.

"Not seriously." He sighed, relieved.

"I asked you to kill me when I lost control." He pulled back a little, keeping one arm around me and tilting my chin up to look at him. "Why didn't you?"

"I knew you were still in there." Fresh tears flowed over my cheeks. "I told Ozpin I would get you back, or I would die trying. I meant it."

"You're crazy," he muttered, and bent his head to kiss me. It was different to the other kisses we'd shared, deeper somehow. "I'll never leave you again," he whispered, and brought his lips back to mine as I realised what had changed. Qrow had finally let go of his fear and accepted that I loved him, and nothing would change that.

"Guys, you should come see this," Jaune said as he appeared at the edge of the crater, interrupting us. His expression troubled me; I climbed out of the depression and reached down to help Qrow out too. I was about to follow, but I stopped when I saw Qrow lay eyes on his sister. Shock flitted across his features as he walked over to her and knelt down.

"What happened?" He reached out to touch her hand.

"She saved Yang. Neo was about to kill her and Raven stepped in front of the blow. She must have been watching the fight."

"So she became mother of the year after all," he said quietly. I stepped away as he reached out and closed Raven's eyes, giving him a minute to himself. Yang had recovered, and she walked over and sat beside him. I followed Jaune, leaving them in peace.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Jaune pointed towards the academy doors, which had been smashed off their hinges. Nora was supporting a limping Oscar as he walked over the wreckage. Behind them, Winter Schnee emerged, followed by two Atlas soldiers carrying a stretcher. General Ironwood lay across it, bleeding from a deep head wound. Fear twisted in my gut. "What happened?"

"Hazel and some of the Children of Salem got into the Academy," Ozpin answered as he drew near. "They carried weapons stolen from the fallen Atlesian soldiers. General Ironwood was shot. He isn't dead; the bullet struck the metal plate in his skull, but he is in a critical condition. Winter has decided to send him back to Atlas to recover. Until such a time, she assumes command of his forces."

"And the Vial?" Ozpin bowed his head, utterly defeated.

"There were too many. This body is strong enough to handle Hazel alone, but not when he is accompanied by a group of soldiers. They got the Vial. It's gone."

"Please tell me this is a joke." The relief I was feeling drained out of me as quickly as it had arrived. "If that's true, we're now in more danger than ever."

"Tyrion got away," Blake said as her and Ren jogged back to us, interrupting the conversation. "What did we miss?"

"Tyrion was a distraction," Ozpin said. "He drew you away so Hazel could take the Vial while there was nobody to come to our aid."

"What do we do now? We have to get it back!"

"Winter has already organised any remaining troops to spread out and search for them by air and land, there's nothing else we can do. We don't know where they'll go next and Tyrion never stayed in one place when he was after the Vials. All we can do is wait."

"We're gonna need a bigger army," Nora said. Ozpin's next words struck fear into my soul.

"We need more than an army."

oO0Oo

Qrow sat at the table in our room, his weapon in pieces. He was fiddling with the myriad of gears in the mechanism that sat in the handle, frowning as he adjusted them. The pieces of his scythe were spread out around him carefully, ready to be put back together.

"Does your scythe have a name?" I asked. I was perched on the end of the bed, watching him with fascination. He smiled, his frown lifting.

"Harbinger," he said, without looking up. An image of him leaping through the air with his scythe raised above his head flashed up in my head. The name now attached to the weapon made it seem all the more menacing.

"Harbinger? What made you pick that?"

"I bring bad luck to people, it brings bad luck to Grimm. It seemed appropriate." He slotted the last gear into place and tightened it, testing the trigger on the handle to make sure it was properly adjusted. "Summer picked it. She thought every weapon should have a name and at the time mine didn't."

"I think it suits it."

"What made you pick Sypher?" He began snapping pieces of Harbinger back into place with expert hands.

"It just seemed like it fit," I answered. He nodded, falling silent as he finished putting his weapon back together. When it was done, he went to the middle of the room and carefully shifted the weapon to each of its different forms before he propped it up in the corner. He joined me on the bed, opening his arms so I could crawl into his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. I rested my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair.

After the battle the previous day, Winter had set to work bringing more soldiers to Beacon. There had been no sign of Tyrion and his few remaining followers, and no sign of the Vial. It had become a waiting game after that. Scouts travelled regularly throughout the four kingdoms to locate the missing Vial as Huntsmen all over the world feared the return of Salem. If Raven's death had affected Qrow, he hadn't mentioned it. To be honest, we hadn't really talked about anything big since the fighting stopped. There was always something else that needed doing, something to keep us distracted from the tough conversations. Now that Qrow had been discharged from the Infirmary and ordered to rest, my mind wandered to the big things.

"What're you thinking?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That we haven't really talked about anything since the battle ended."

"It ended _yesterday,_ we haven't had time." He shifted beneath me. "And I'm not sure you really want to know the answers to some of the questions you're about to ask."

"Will you answer them anyway?"

"Yes, if you want me to." I turned on his lap so I was facing him, my legs straddling his hips. The cross hung around his neck where it belonged, and I reached out to touch it. He laced the fingers of my free hand between his and sighed. "I'll be honest with you, but you won't like it." I nodded, knowing that he'd been through a lot, but I needed to know. I couldn't let him keep what had happened to him inside.

"What happened at the camp, the night you were taken?"

"Ozpin sent me out there to get a location on Tyrion. If I'd known it was a trap I'd have had more success, but he wouldn't tell me because he knew I'd tell you, and you and Ruby would follow. Ronan tricked me into texting Oz a fake location, so he'd be distracted with searching for a camp while Tyrion broke into the second Vault room. He grabbed me, dragged me outside, threw me around a bit and then Watts shot me with a tranquilliser dart."

"And what happened when you woke up?" His brows knitted together at my question and he looked away.

"I don't think you should hear that part."

"And I don't think you should keep it to yourself. Tell me," I said softly. He took my other hand in his, but didn't meet my gaze.

"Watts poisoned me. Repeatedly." He swallowed, obviously affected by the memory. "It hurt. I don't know how long it hurt for, or how many days I was there. All I know is I was chained up, and every time I got back up, he came back with another needle to stick in me." His voice was rough. "When I couldn't get up anymore, he paralysed me instead." I fought the tears that threatened to rise as I saw how it bothered him to remember it.

"What else happened?"

"Brynn, I really don't think it's right to tell you about this." He finally looked at me.

"You have a history of being hurt and keeping it yourself, Qrow Branwen. I won't let you do that anymore, it's why you started drinking." He sighed, but nodded and continued on.

"Tyrion wanted to know who the last Key was. I wouldn't tell him." He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he struggled with the memories. "Have you ever heard of an Intus Grimm?" I felt the colour drain from my cheeks as I nodded slowly. "He had one. He used it." The tears spilled over my cheeks. "And when being eaten from the inside out didn't make me talk, he got inside my head. He found out the Winter Maiden was the Key, but he couldn't get your name out of me. I blacked out and when I woke up I was chained up in the Vault Room. You know the next bit."

"How did he get his hands on a Devoratrix Grimm?"

"Now that part I don't know," he answered. "I'd never seen one myself."

"How did they get it to take you as a host? Doctor Oobleck said they normally go for weaker prey."

"They starved it and branded me with the Eye of Salem. The Devoratrix marks its next host until it's strong enough to take over. I was marked as its prey and it needed to eat or it was gonna die." His hand drifted absently to his neck, where the skin was now perfect.

"Oobleck said the host can still see and feel everything. Could you?" Qrow closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. I let go of his hands and stroked the back of his neck.

"All of it," he said softly. "Every last bit. I saw Ruby's face when she saw me like that, like she was looking at a monster. It hurt so much to fight it and take control, but it hurt more when I _couldn't_ take control. I felt like I was burning, and all the time I had to watch the things it did. I'm lucky it didn't kill anyone." He sat back and rested his hands on my hips. "Now I have a question for you."

"Okay," I nodded, knowing already what he was going to say.

"Why were you going to let that Ursa kill you? If I hadn't been there..." he trailed off, waiting for me to answer.

"I lost everything once. It destroyed me, you saw it happen. I couldn't live through that again, and then I saw what they'd done to you." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "We didn't know at the time that you could be saved. Knowing you were dead was bad, but knowing you weren't _you_ was so much worse." His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Don't ever try to throw your life away like that again," he said softly. "After Ruby saw me that day, after she looked at me like I was a monster, I thought she hated me. You were the only thing that kept me fighting. If that Ursa had killed you, I wouldn't have been able to fight anymore." He shifted so we were laid down, and I rested my head on his chest as his finger traced lazy circles over my back.

"If we live through the next fight, what do we do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think that's highly unlikely, considering the next fight involves killing an immortal."

"You did it before."

"I dismembered her, there's a big difference when it comes to Salem," Qrow responded.

"What if we can do it again?"

"Then it won't be long before somebody else tries to resurrect her."

"Okay, so what if somehow, by magic, we actually _did_ kill her. What would you do?"

"Move somewhere quiet and quit being a Hunter," he said after a moment of thought. "I'm tired of fighting. It's all I've ever done."

"You wouldn't have kids then?" I asked.

"Aren't I a bit old to be a dad now?"

"No," I snorted. "Not at all. Maybe in ten years you might be."

"Who would I have them with?" he asked. His tone turned gentle. "You can't have children."

"I know, but there would be nothing stopping you from having them." I turned onto my side so I was facing him, and he linked his hands behind his head, watching me with an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't expect you to be with me if I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Moron. I wouldn't give you up for all the lien in Remnant." He propped himself up on his elbows. "I don't think a semblance like mine and a two year old are a good combination anyway, kids are dumb enough without being unlucky as well."

"I think you'd be a great dad," I answered. "In another life you'd have had a family."

"The closest thing I have to kids of my own are Yang and Ruby, and I'm okay with that. Cool uncle suits me better." He grinned at me, showing his white teeth. Seeing the easy smile made my heart thud in my chest. Part of me had believed I'd never see it again. "You're staring at me. Is there something on my face?"

"Idiot," I muttered, and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, but then his arms wrapped around me and his lips parted as he leaned into it. As the kiss deepened, he sat up and pulled me back onto his lap. His lips grazed my throat, raising goosebumps across my skin. I pulled back and looked at him for a moment as I undid the buttons on his shirt. "You know, there's something I never understood."

"And what might that be?" His eyes flickered down to my hands as they traced the smooth skin of his chest.

"How does a man with the bedside manner of an angry Boarbatusk get your reputation with women?" His eyes glinted as he brought his lips back to mine.

"Let me show you."

oO0Oo

Qrow was asleep, his chest rising and falling smoothly. Every so often his brow furrowed into a frown. My cheeks coloured as I watched him; he'd certainly shown me _exactly_ what gave him his reputation. I fell apart under his touch. I'd been at his mercy and it was glorious. My stomach flipped at the memories.

He shifted in his sleep, and I watched as he grew restless. His dream turned to a nightmare before my eyes, and I was unable to help. He sat upright suddenly, breathing deeply as he looked around.

"Hey, are you alright? You're safe," I said softly. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back against the pillows.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up. Bad dream?"

"More like a flashback," he answered, crooking an arm over his eyes. "PTSD is _not_ what I need right now."

"You were tortured, you can't expect to just go back to normal after that."

"I know." He sighed. "I've seen awful things all my life. I don't _get_ nightmares."

"You also usually have alcohol inside you, which might be why you haven't had nightmares."

"Hmm, either way, I guess I'm awake now." He sat up and flicked the lamp on, leaning against the headboard. As he yawned, the covers slipped off his chest. He caught me looking and smiled. "You didn't get enough of me earlier?" I blushed and he laughed. "In all seriousness, it was fun but I'm kinda sore. In the last two weeks I've had one Grimm tearing strips out of my insides and another tearing them out of my soul."

"I can fix that," I answered, taking his hand.

"Don't exhaust yourself."

"I won't." I closed my eyes and set to work healing him, noticing immediately that his aura was still dim. As my semblance reached him I could see it in my head; it seemed to stutter, not yet restored after the attack the Devoratrix had launched against it. I searched further and found the half healed gouges inside him where the Intus Grimm had eaten away at him. He hid the pain he must have been in very well, but couldn't stop the sigh of relief as the wounds inside him closed over. They were easy enough to fix, it was his aura that was the difficult part. I restored what I could and sat back, feeling dizzy.

"I told you not to," Qrow said disapprovingly.

"I'm fine, quit worrying. How do you feel now?"

"Better," he answered. "A lot better."

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was? You said your stomach was almost healed."

"It was. It was _much_ worse than that before," he answered, winking.

"Very funny," I muttered. He shut his eyes and laid down again. I waited a few minutes before speaking. "Qrow?"

"Mmm?" He opened one eye.

"Do you really think we're going to die?" My question hung in the air between us for a moment before Qrow turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"...I think I will," he said after a long pause.

"Why?"

"Salem is immortal, and I have no doubt in my mind that Tyrion is resurrecting her as we speak. Three years ago I almost died when I used the Relic to behead her. I'll do everything I can to stop her, but after the things my body has been through lately, I don't think I'd live this time."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I was, but not anymore." He pulled me down beside him gently, his arms wrapping around me as I felt my back touch his chest. "Most of my life has been miserable. Aside from Yang and Ruby, and being a part of Team STRQ, I've not had a lot to be happy about. Then you showed up."

"You've known me since you were a student, I didn't just show up."

"I know." His fingers traced the curve of my waist. "You know what I mean. We lost touch after that night though. You quit being a Huntress and I didn't see you again. When Agatha got back in touch with Oz and he asked me to train you again, I still expected that bright-eyed rookie I used to know."

"I guess you got a shock when you saw what I was really like."

"You could say that." He kissed the back of my neck softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" When he didn't answer I turned over to face him. "Tell me."

"You weren't a rookie anymore." He smiled at me. "I got to know you as the adult you were, not just Agatha's daughter. Despite myself, I liked you. I mean I tried not to."

"You literally acted like relationships were a disease."

"I had some stuff to work out. Sue me."

"Idiot."

" _Anyway_ , here we are. I'm not afraid of Salem because I'm happy. At your mum's I told you that I hoped I could get to say goodbye and die happy like she did. I meant it."

"You know, as sweet as this whole thing is, it's super depressing. We _just_ started dating and now you're talking about dying."

"You asked. I answered." He shifted, making himself more comfortable. "Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna fight with everything I have to beat Salem. I won't go down easy, I'm just prepared for it if it doesn't pan out."

"And if you live and I don't?"

"That won't happen." He stroked my cheek. "She won't get a chance at you while I'm still breathing." He pressed a kiss to my lips before turning onto his back again. "We should sleep anyway. Who knows what tomorrow will have in store for us." I settled myself more comfortably against him and closed my eyes, drifting into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


	23. Chapter 23

**_AS THE CROW FLIES: CHAPTER 23..._**

 ** _Sorry about the recent wait for this one. My life suddenly went all kinds of crazy due to a sick relative and major car troubles. But I'm back to writing for a little while so here you go guys!_**

* * *

oO0Oo

"Uncle Qroooooow!" Ruby barrelled down the hallway and slammed into her uncle with enough force to stagger him. "You're out of bed!"

"Hey, kid." He ruffled her hair, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She stepped back and grinned, straightening her combat gear.

"Better. Almost back to normal." Qrow glanced at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Although, I've had a little help."

"Your aura was stripped down to nothing, there's no way that was going to heal on its own," I shrugged.

"Thank you," Ruby said quietly. "I wouldn't have an uncle without you."

"It was nothing." I shifted my weight awkwardly.

"She's right. So much of me became the Devoratrix that without you the rest of me would've burned up and died with it." He turned to his niece. "What you did saved me and the city, Ruby. You should be proud of yourself too."

"We aren't saved yet. Tyrion got the Vial and Salem could be on her way here as we speak. I was actually coming to get you because Professor Ozpin asked us to go to his office. Yang and the others are there already."

"Wait, is Winter there?" Qrow was frowning. Ruby nodded. "Great," he muttered, his mood turning sour.

"She's not that bad," I answered.

"To you maybe." He sighed and scowled. "Let's go."

"If you keep scowling like that you'll get wrinkles." He raised an eyebrow at me as Ruby giggled.

"If you tell me I'm getting wrinkles one more time I'm gonna throw Sypher into a river."

"You think you could get it away from me?"

"You know I could." He set off walking and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It wouldn't even be difficult."

"Will you two quit flirting and focus? We could be staring at the end of the world here."

"Exactly, we've gotta have fun somewhere," Qrow answered, pulling a face at his niece. "I've stared the end of the world in the face so many times that I've learned to live with it. You get used to the sense of impending doom."

"Idiot," I muttered. Qrow's cheek lifted in a smile as we lapsed into silence and followed him to the Headmasters' office. Since the fall of Salem several years before, Ozpin had chosen to move his office from the tower and into the main building of the academy. Even after the tower was rebuilt, he never moved back into it. Part of me wondered if it were too painful for him; it was the spot where Qrow had beheaded Salem, and despite their hatred of each other, he'd once loved Salem deeply.

Qrow pushed open the doors and stepped inside, pulling me out of my thoughts. Ruby slipped in behind him and I followed. The interior of the office was lit by a glowing hologram of the city. The hologram showed a map of the defences and patrols throughout the city as Beacon prepared for Salem to return.

"Now everyone is here we can get started. It's good to see you back on your feet Qrow," Ozpin said, standing to address everyone.

"Thanks," Qrow answered, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. Team RWBY and Taiyang stood at the right of the room with Zwei sitting patiently in Weiss's arms. They were accompanied by Jaune, Ren and Nora. On the left stood Winter Schnee, Rowena Silverclaw, and two other women I didn't recognise. One was a small girl with blonde hair and doe eyes, dressed in plain clothes with a grey cloak around her shoulders. The other was a woman with flowing red hair that fanned out over her shoulders like fire, and she was dressed in a black corset and tight leather pants. As I watched, she flicked her crimson locks over her shoulder and winked at Qrow. He raised an eyebrow but showed no other reaction.

"I brought you here to discuss the upcoming battle we undoubtedly face. Tyrion will by now have successfully resurrected Salem, and she will come here to destroy us." Ozpin rested his hands on his cane as he addressed us.

"That doesn't seem like her style," Rowena said, her wolf tail swishing behind her impatiently. "She lets others do her dirty work."

"She needs the Relics to remake the world," Ozpin answered.

"But wouldn't she just go find them again instead of coming here?" Blake's question was quiet.

"No, there would be no need." The Headmasters' expression was troubled as he spoke.

"And why might that be?" Qrow asked.

"Because the rest of the Relics are here." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Ozpin incredulously. "They were still discovered, even in their Vaults. I thought it prudent to move them here, where they could be protected by a school of Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as an army and myself, should Salem ever return. I'd rather the Relics were at our disposal."

"You mean the Relics, the only things Salem will need to wipe this planet clean, are all here in one convenient location?" Taiyang was the one speaking, and his voice shook with anger. "Are you insane?"

"Cool it, Tai." It was Qrow that spoke. He pushed off the wall and sighed, standing straighter. "As crazy as it sounds, Oz is right. At least here we can use them if we have to. I know it seems insane, but it's better that we face her together instead of letting her pick off the Maidens one by one. She managed it once, and she'd manage it again."

"Aww, so sweet that you're still trying to protect us, Qrow." The red-haired girl winked at him again. "Just like old times."

"Shut it, Val. I don't have the patience for you right now."

"Aren't you at least going to introduce us to everyone?" She pouted, pursing her red lips at him. He looked at Ozpin, rolling his eyes when the Headmaster nodded.

"Yang, Brynn, this is Arya Cain, the Fall Maiden." The small blonde girl smiled meekly. She couldn't have been older than thirteen. "And this is Valkyrie, the Summer Maiden." Valkyrie bowed dramatically, her red hair almost sweeping the floor. "Val, Arya, meet the Winter and Spring Maidens." Yang waved half-heartedly. I nodded politely at Arya.

"Now that we're all acquainted, it's time to go over our plan of action." Ozpin launched into his ideas on defending ourselves and the city. Winter interjected at regular intervals, offering her soldiers where needed and helping Ozpin adjust his plans. The rest of us listened silently, taking on board our respective roles. "One thing must be remembered at all times. The Relics must _not_ be reunited. Doing so would spell the end for us all."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard the legends?" Val tossed her hair, a hint of scorn in her voice.

"Ignore her," Qrow said under his breath as I scowled. Her eyes were glued to him as he moved closer to me, resting a hand against my back. "Is there anybody else in here that doesn't know the story?"

"I'm pretty sure I was told it but I don't think I listened to it," Yang shrugged.

"Jinn told you it herself when Ruby asked her the questions." Qrow raised his eyebrows at his eldest neice. "Are you seriously telling me you don't remember that?"

"I've slept since then. Sue me." Blake giggled as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"The Gods left Remnant to its own devices. They left us with the Relics, and a message. If we were ever to unite the four Relics, the Gods of Darkness and Light would turn to us and pass judgement on the planet. If we had learned to live together they would restore magic as it was. If we didn't, we would all be wiped out."

"Deep," Val snorted. "Not sure how much of that I believe."

"It's true," Qrow answered, scowling at her. "That information came from the Relic of Knowledge." Anger pooled in my stomach as the red head raised an eyebrow and winked at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Now that we're all up to date, can we get back to planning our next move?" Weiss was unimpressed with the Summer Maiden's antics, a fact she made clear by sneering at the girl.

"Agreed, this meeting has gone far enough off track already." Ozpin surveyed each of us as he spoke. "This is important. We will all die if we don't do this right."

"We're all ears," Ruby answered.

"Okay. We'll give each of the Maidens one of the Relics to protect." Ozpin continued on with his plan and the rest of us listened intently. I tried my hardest to ignore the suggestive smiles and glances Val sent towards Qrow. He remained unfazed by it even when she brushed past him and grabbed his ass lightly on the way out of the office.

"That was intense, don't you think?" Her voice lilted in a way that made my blood boil as she looked up at the Hunter from beneath her lashes.

"We're talking about war. Of course it's intense. Can you get your hand off my ass?" He didn't look up from his scroll as he spoke to her.

"You never used to complain. Loosen up sweetheart, come have a drink with me." I seethed silently when she didn't move her hand. It took everything in me not to snap at her, but I wanted to see how Qrow handled it.

"Yeah well, people change."

"Not you. You're always the same old Qrow." She squeezed his buttock and I saw a muscle in his jaw tick. He looked away from his scroll at last, tucking it into his pocket and fixing Val with a cold stare.

"Two things. First, you don't know me. You never did. Second, I asked you to _get your hand off my ass_. I won't ask again."

"Aww come on Qrow. Don't be like that."

"Let's go to our room," he said, turning to me quickly and taking my hand. "I've had enough of people."

"I'd like that." I can't help my smile.

" _Our_ room?" Val sounded surprised. Qrow ignored her.

"Me too. With everything that's about to come at us I could use some quiet time with you." He pulled me closer and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, lingering just long enough to turn my insides to jelly.

"I'm still standing here." Val had her hands on her hips, her sultry smile gone.

"That's a shame." Qrow turned his back on her and towed me back to our room. I shot her a smile as he guided me away, relishing the scowl she sent back. "I saw that," Qrow said as he pushed our door open and stepped aside for me to enter.

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't." I squeaked as he tipped me onto the bed and settled his weight over me, his lips skirting along my jaw. "Were you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Goosebumps rippled across my skin as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of my vest and slid across my stomach.

"You never have anything to be jealous about," he murmured into my ear, making me shiver. "I'm going to show you just how not jealous you should be." He brought his mouth back to mine as the day faded into night.

oO0Oo

The sun slanting through a gap in the curtains woke me from a restless sleep. I sat up, blinking away the drowsiness and wishing that my dreams weren't always filled with death.

Qrow shifted in his sleep, rays of light falling across his bare torso. He was peaceful as he snored softly into the pillow. The skin of his forehead was smooth, devoid of its usual frown. His hair was tousled. I wanted to save the image of him like that forever. How was it fair that we finally got to be together and now a war threatened to cut it short?

"Hey, you're up," he said with a yawn, turning onto his side as he stretched. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"You okay?" he propped himself up on his elbow. "You don't look right."

"I was just thinking about how long it's taken for us to actually be together, and we've spent the whole time fighting or preparing to fight. Why is it that when things start to go well for us we end up threatened with war?"

"We've always been at risk of war." He sat up and pulled me against him, folding me i to his strong arms. "Salem can't be destroyed, and somehow there's always someone that wants to help her. All we can do now is try to do what we did last time."

"Cut her up and put her in a jar?"

"Several jars. But yeah, pretty much."

"So it's never gonna be over?"

"The only chance we have is to destroy the Relics and use them to kill her." He sighed. "But that would kill you, Yang and the other Maidens for something that still might not work. I'm not willing to risk that and neither is anyone else."

"And why is everybody so reluctant to unite the Relics and try our luck with the Gods?"

"Because they will wipe us out if we haven't learned to live in harmony. The Children of Salem count as the exact opposite of harmony."

"Even with the White Fang being confirmed as disbanded and all of Remnant working together to get rid of Salem?"

"There are still those who want to harm people. Bandits, theives, criminals. It would never be enough for the Gods. It's best not to think about that as an option." He laced his fingers through mine. "It's a nice thought, but Remnant is broken. The Gods would be worse for us than Salem. At least with her there'd be survivors."

"I just wish we had other options."

"Me too, I'd really like to try that whole thing where we move into a little house somewhere." He sounded sincere.

"You would?" I turned to face him. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? It's not like there's anywhere else I'd want to go."

"How about when this is all over we move into my mums house outside Mistral?" The words were tentative as I waited for him to say no.

"Deal. If we live, I'll move into Aggie's house with you. It wouldn't feel right leaving it empty anyway." He held me tighter. "I just hope we get through this."

"We did before, we can do it again." A knock at the door drew our attention. I pulled the blanket up around myself as it opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jaune said as he poked his head around the door. "It's urgent. Salem is here, and she's brought a whole load of Grimm." Qrow nodded, a sad look in his eyes as Jaune hurried away again.

"The kind of destruction Salem will bring down on this city is like nothing you've ever seen." He fixed me with a steady look. "Are you ready to watch the world burn?"

* * *

 **oO0 CYANIDE 0Oo**


End file.
